The Union of the Apprentice and the Master's daugh
by Snakechildau
Summary: What if Snake eyes and Scarlett had a child? Who then falls in love with the apprentice Kamakura and he in turn falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Union of an Apprentice and the **

**Master's Daughter**

The farm in near Wapiti Wyoming is quite. Except for the occasional car that goes by at the road, that Clelia can hear from her farmhouse. Her eyes register the photo in her hand, the photo of her as a baby in her mother's arms. Before Shana O'Hara gave her up for adoption, she sat safely nestled in her mother's arms.

Before her life was turned into one big unsafe rickety rollercoaster, before Ted Silverstein and Jane Silverstein took her into their New York life. Where upon her mother left the Midtown New York hospital and left back to her Army life, at Staten Island, the Chapels assistant School Motor Pool.

She stared at the birds flying over the valley; she looked at her file from the adoption agency laying on the coffee table beside her maegony rocking chair she brought here.

The file she picked as she put down the photo and she read how as a one year old she was taken to a move to Australia with her adoptive parents.

They were going to live in Sydney work in a Australian branch of Ted's Corporate law agency, but before they did that they went on holiday to see Ted's mother. Who had moved to Lismore, Australia with her Australian boyfriend.

When they went out on romantic picnic with out me and had a little too much drink, on the way home they speed the car and met an Australian gum tree.

The Impact causing them both to die and leaving me an orphan yet again, the grandmother was devastated.

Clelia thought to herself, "She didn't want to keep me and I was put up for adoption again and adopted by the Hamilton's.

Who already had three children; they had lost a fourth child at birth.

So they adopted me, but then they got me and they didn't want me.

Still they kept me and abused me physically, sexually and emotionally.

We moved to a place called Wagga Wagga, where I lived for most of my life with them.

That's where they abused me, most Wagga Wagga.

I was abused and bullied by my brothers and sisters, Gina, Patrick , Sean and a fifth child.

A half sister that sometimes came round from Holland. I never fitted in Wagga and was bullied, like I am most places I go.

Comics, TV and music have always got me through.

I was in Wagga Wagga without my family in foster homes, cause of what I had happened to me.

I got into foster homes and out again when I realised they were just as bad, if worse I thought at first.

Then when I was abused by my family from when I got to Sydney, I realised it was just as bad. I moved to Sydney as a teenager on my own, my family had already moved to the city and to Gosford.

I reconnected with my siblings there after my sister contacted me in Wagga and as an adult they showed me they hadn't changed.

They abused me physically, emotionally, sexually, stole from me, trespassed, extorted money out of me, raped me, they even brought my parents back into my life who abused again. So I no longer have contact with my family.

Now at twenty-five I've moved to America, after saving up enough money and having completed my childcare traineeship to be a Nanny. I brought a house here in America and got a job ready for myself. Right now I just have only a rental car; I've still got to get my own car."

Clelia wondered about the call she made to the address her mother put in the adoption file as her home address. The Atlanta address with phone number, where a old man named Patrick answered and said she hadn't lived there for a long time. Her told Clelia that Shana is his daughter and he will ring and tell Shana that she called, as well as her number. He also seemed shocked by the fact that Shana had a daughter. Clelia thought, "I wonder why she didn't tell her own father about me? And why she hadn't called yet, I had called the address she gave me last night. Now the sun is setting on my farm as Saturday ends and no call."

She heard a howling of a coyote and got up and went inside with all the things from her adoption file, as well as the glass of cordial she had drunk.

Then she got the call from Shana O'Hara, the call she'd been waiting for.

"Hello, is this Clelia?"

"Yes, this is Clelia speaking."

"Hi, this Shana O'Hara speaking and I've been expecting your call for many years."

"Really, you aren't annoyed I called you?"

"No, not at all and I wanted to speak to you too. When you eventually would contact me, I've always wanted to speak to you. Do you want to meet?"

"Yes, when would you be able to meet me?"

"Next Saturday, if you like and do you want to meet at your Grandfathers? I'll bring your father to meet you too, I haven't told him yet but I will."

"Haven't told him I'm here in America do you mean?"

"That and I haven't told him that you exist, but I will don't worry."

"Why didn't you tell him, if you're still with him?"

"I just…I couldn't…I just felt he wasn't ready for a child at the time. It…it will be easier if I explain it to you when I see you."

"You don't mind doing that with your family and my father there?"

"Oh, that. They'll give us some time alone; they've got a farm outside Atlanta and I have no problem talking in front of your father to you."

"But you had a problem telling him about me straight off."

"Yes, I did. Do you want to see me or don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I'll come to your parent's place next Saturday. What time suits you?"

"Eleven in the morning, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Well see you then."

"Yes, have are good week. Are you coming that far?"

"No, just from Cody Wyoming and do you live in Atlanta?"

"No, I live in the Californian High Sierras with my fiancée Snake-eyes. Snake-eyes is your father."

"Why is he called Snake-eyes?"

"You should ask Snake-eyes when you met him."

"Okay, see you then."

"Okay, but if you want a place to stay you could stay at your grandparents place."

"Yeah, if your sure?"

"Yeah and do you know when you'll be coming in?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking on the internet now and…yeah 7pm on Friday. Is the earliest I can get, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I can pick you up if you want?"

"Yeah, I'm alright with that."

"Well, okay what are airline are you flying with?"

"USA airlines."

"Well goodbye, I'll meet you at the airport after you collect your baggage."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye"

Clelia hangs up and goes and gets her dinner at a Wapiti supermarket.

Almost a week later Clelia is walking down with her backpack to the front doors of the airport, her red hair in a ponytail and a bit messed up from the flight. Her blue eyes spot her mother straight away; she stands waiting next to this blond headed old man. He looks early fifties, just like Shana. They both have good bodies; they must work out a lot. Unlike me!

Clelia smiles at them and Shana and what must be Snake-eyes smiles back, she walks over to them. With her mans jacket, t-shirt, jeans, hiking boots, freckly body, size sixteen body and big DD breasts. She thinks, "God, they must be shocked to see how I look. Not the fashion casual and fitness look they are."

When Clelia gets to them, Shana smiles and hugs her.

When they separate Shana and Clelia shake hands and Shana says, "Its nice to finally meet you Clelia."(Then she holds Snake-eyes arm and says) "This is Snake-eyes, your father."

Clelia shakes his hand and he just nods, so she says, "Nice to meet you, Snake-eyes."

Snake-eyes signs and Shana says, "He can't talk, but he wants you to know he's pleased to meet you too."

Clelia smiles at him and he breaks away from Shana to give her a hug and she hugs him back. .Then they split apart and Snake-eyes signs and Shana says, "Snake-eyes says your beautiful and I think so too Clelia, come on lets go to the car."

Clelia says, "Thankyou."

Then follows them to their car in the car park and she sees a green Sedan. She doesn't know the sort, Clelia doesn't know cars.

They hop in and Shana says, "You don't talk much."

Clelia says, "Yeah."

Shana says, "Never mind your fathers not much of a talker either." She smiles at Snake-eyes and he smiles back, then she laughs at her joke. Clelia just smiles, Snake-eyes does a silent chuckle as he starts up the engine.

Shana and Snake-eyes entwine their left and right hands together as Snake-eyes drives off to Shana's parents house.

At the end of the city limit, when it shows the nice green fields and trees here and there. Clelia looks pleasantly surprised to find something better then her quick trip through this state when she was twenty-three, they didn't go this way. They stuck to the main highways, so she didn't see this beautiful scenery. These beautiful farmhouses they keep passing, till the turn into one driveway. Which leads to another beautiful southern farmhouse, where there's four other cars already parked and Shana says, "Looks my brothers are all here."

Snake-eyes parks the car and we get out, Snake-eyes and Shana get their stuff out of the boot.

Shana says, "Looks like we've got more stuff then you Clelia."

Clelia says, "Yeah." Holding her backpack over her right shoulder, looking at their three bags in Snake-eyes arms and one bag over Shana's shoulders. Clelia follows them to the front door and Shana rings the doorbell, then smiles at me. As the door opens up and a southern old lady opens the door, who must be in her early eighties.

The woman says, "Hello Shana, how have you been girl?"

Shana says, "Great, mom." They hug each other and then they separate and Shana's mom says, "Hello, Snake-eyes. Are you good?"

Snake-eyes nods and they shake hands in greeting.

The woman sees Clelia and they shake hands, then the woman says, "Hi my names Mae, you must be Clelia. My granddaughter, please to meet you."

Clelia says, "Hi, Mae it's nice to meet you."

They end shaking hands and they all go inside and Clelia meets her three Uncle's Hank, Joseph and Ciaran. Their wives Niamh, Eileen and Nicole. Uncle Hanks and Joseph's two sons. Grandad Patrick, he's in a wheel chair and looks likes he's in his early eighties.

Shana shows me to a room and they have a mattress all made up on the floor for me, Shana tells me it's my bed. I put my bag at the end of my bed and Shana and Snake-eyes put their bags against a couch on the right side of the room. The room has trophies of Karate tournaments on the wall and mantelpiece and a big double bed next to my mattress. It's a very girly looking room. I look at some pictures of Karate tournaments, Clelia says to Shana, "You're obviously into Karate. Did you use it on other children at school?"

Shana and Snake-eyes look at me surprised, Shana says, "No, I would never do that."(Then she was thoughtful.) "At one time as a teenager I did start enjoying defeating the other girls in tournaments, but then Da taught me how wrong that was. I was just being a prideful foolish teenager though; it was in tournaments as well. I always fought by the rules and I never fought dirty or used by skills at children at school. Why do you ask?"

Clelia says, "I just remember children and parents using Karate against me at school that's all."

Shana and Snake-eyes look shocked, Snake-eyes signs with his hands and Shana asks, "Snake-eyes wants to know how you defended yourself?"

Clelia says, "Well, I fought back like street fighting style. All I got, went psycho at them or ran. Sometimes that's why I think I'm not so fit now, I'm not running away from bullies anymore." Eloise laughs at her own joke.

Snake-eyes silently laughs, Shana laughs and Grandad Patrick laughs coming in on his wheelchair. He must have got up by that funny thing on the staircase that glides the wheelchair up.

Grandad Patrick says, "It's good you've got a sense of humour about it."

Clelia says,"Yeah, well you've got to don't you?"

Grandad Patrick says, "Not really, but its good to see you've got one. A sense of humour I mean, you can't always feel bad about the things that happened to you. Sometimes you've just got to deflect from the bad times, by making a joke out of them. I had the same problem at school because I was small, but I learned Karate to defend myself from the bullies and I think you should learn it to gain better self confidence. Plus maybe you will need to defend yourself again."

Clelia said, "I would like to but I am afraid of getting hurt by someone teaching me again."

They all look surprised and Shana asks, "How did your teachers hurt you?"

I said, "They hurt me physically, they were too rough."

Shana says, "That's horrible, I and anyone else here would never harm you during self defence classes. You need to be taught by someone you trust, would you be able to trust your father and I and learn from us?"

Clelia says, "Maybe, one day. Just not now, I don't know either of you really well yet."

Snake-eyes nods and signs with his hands, Shana says, "Snake-eyes says he will train you in the art of self defence and even combat moves when you're ready. He will respect you and teach you without harming you. Since you will feel better with just bags and gloves, also the occasional how to get out of a tricky situation."

Clelia smiles gratefully at Snake-eyes and nods, Snake-eyes then signs and Shana says, "Snake-eyes says it is a honour to train his only living blood relative. You're the daughter of the master of the Arashikage clan and it is expected that you will be eventually trained in the clan ways."

Clelia asks, "The Arasgikage clan? What's that?"

Grandad Patrick says, "Never mind lets go and have some of your Grandma's great cooking, girl."

Clelia smiles at him and then they follow him on his wheelchair as it slides down the stairway, then they go into the southern dining room.

Where the just arrived Aunt Siobian has come with her husband Conor and their thirteen year old daughter Deirdre, Clelia gets introduced to them.

They all sit down at the table, Clelia next to Shana and Snake-eyes. The food on the table is Barbeque chicken, Fried chicken, Candied sweet potatoes, Green Beans and buttermilk biscuits with white gravy. Sweet tea, Pecan Pie, Sodas bottles and apple pie.

There's enough for everyone and everyone gets a bit of everything, except Cleilia she chooses not to get the candied sweet potatoes, sweet tea and Pecan pie, since she's not particular to those things.

Her apple pie sat beside her meal waiting to be eaten and the rest of her meal sat in front of her, in a big plate. A soda dink of Coca Cola to the right of her, everyone else's food is laid out exactly the same except the have the things she chose not to get.

Clelia eats her meal and Shana asks, "What do you do for work Clelia?"

Clelia says, "I work as a Nanny."

Shana says, "That's good work. You like working with children Cecilia?"

Clelia says, "Yes. Have you been to Iraq in your work?"

Shana says, "Yes, but not because of the Iraqi war, same with Afghanistan."

Clelia says, "Why did you go there then?"

Shana says, "I can't really say, Clelia."

Clelia, "Why?"

Uncle Hank says, "Their in Special forces they can't say Clelia. Even we don't know."

Clelia eyes go wide and she looks at them both and asks, "Is that like the Tom Clancy stuff from the games?"

Shana and Snake-eyes shake their heads and Snake-eyes signs with his hands. Shana says, "Snake-eyes says its more like the books by Tom Clancy. Is there games by him?"

Clelia says, "Not by him but based on the books. Like Rainbow Six and Ghost Recon."

The two boys say, "Cool. Do you like computer games?"

Clelia says, "Yes."

Aiden the boy with red hair Says, "Do you play Harry Potter?"

Clelia says, "Yes. I like Harry Potter, have you seen the movies?"

Aiden says, "Yes, all of them!"

Ciaran the boy with the blond hair says, "I've watched them too!"

Clelia says, "That's great, I like Malfoy and Snape. Who do you like?"

Aiden and Ciaran say, "Not them their not the good guys! We like the good guys! Don't you?"

Clelia says, "Yeah I like them too."

Shana says, "Wow, you are like a nerd aren't you?"

Clelia says, "Yeah, so?"

Shana smiles at Clelia and says, "Nothing. Just noticing is all."

Clelia continues to eat her meal.

Aunt Siobian says, "So you are a nerd, surprise surprise from your state of dress! Do you like eat you own clothes or something, to make your state of dress so bad?!"

She, her husband and daughter laughed.

They were the only ones.

Shana snapped, "Well I'd rather her have brains and be an intellectual, than a air head socialite like your daughter."

The rest of family then laugh at that, Clelia just looks down at the table. Then she feels a hand on her shoulder, its Snake-eyes with his arm going round Shana's shoulders. He smiles at her and gently rubs and gently squeezes her shoulder in a reassuring manner. He mouths, "Don't worry. About Siobian, she's just a bitter person. I think your great, as you are Clelia."

Clelia smiles up at him, Snake-eyes smiles back. On the other side of Shana and then he takes his hand away and rests it on Shana's left shoulder.

Clelia continues eating and Shana asks, "What do you do for exercise?"

Clelia says, "Not much, I occasionally go on my bike. When I get the idea in my head to."

Shana says, "Well if you come over to my place occasionally and learn how to fight, you'll defiantly get fit. Even if not straight away it'll make you want to work out more."

Snake-eyes nods and Clelia says, "Yeah, that'll be great."

Then too weeks later she finds herself thinking in the middle of fighting combat karate and jeet kun do with her mother, "What have I got myself into?!"

She finds herself flinging punches and then them being missed by Shana and she gets her the face twice, the blood pouring not only out Clelia's nose now but also out of Shana's. She steps unsure of her mothers reaction to that, Shana lunges and attacks, dropping Clelia with a flying kick. Clelia felt the pain in her temple, but didn't expect her to continue to fight back from her punches. She thought she would get angry at her, so she was more surprised then winded, she hits back with her fists. Her mother moves away from her and tells her how to fight next to attack and defend herself at the same time, Clelia does as her mother says and ends up on the ground when Shana blocks with a karate movement.

Then the battle and lesson seems to be over for now, Shana overing a hand and Shana says, "You'll get better eventually, its only your first lesson and you already got me. So your doing pretty good. Hey Snake-eyes?"

Clelia took Shana's hand as Shana spoke and she helped Clelia up.

Snake-eyes nods and smiles, coming over and patting Clelia on the back. Snake-eyes hands Clelia a hankie for her excessive nose bleed, Clelia holds her nose and thanks him in a nasial voice. Then Clelia goes and sits on her fathers steps and sees Shana just wipe her nose quickly and her blood is gone.

Clelia thinks to herself, "If only my nose bleed like that, for me bleeds it pours. Which makes it hard for me to breath while its pouring out blood out my nose."

She turns and looks to her left and coming up the path is a guy she's seen in pictures inside, Shana told the story of why he became Snake-eye's Apprentice. When Clelia noticed him in pictures inside and in their photo album when Shana showed it, she was glad to see the picture of her as a baby with Shana in the photo album. Shana said, "I only put that their recently after I told Snake-eyes about existing. He was upset I had never told him, but things are better now."

Clelia had asked, "Why did you give me up in the first place, Shana?"

Shana sighed, looked down and then looked up again, tears were in her eyes. Shana said, "I just wasn't ready. I really did love and want you, but I had only just begun my career and my relationship with Snake-eyes."

Shana took a deep breath and continued on, "I couldn't see anyway to bring a baby into the world of a soldier and into a relationship that wasn't ready for a baby, Snake-eyes made it clear at the time he wasn't ready for a family, he wasn't even on speaking terms with me after the chopper accident."

Shana turned to a photo in the album of Snake-eyes and Shana in front of a helicopter with some other army people. She then continued on, whilst looking Clelia in the eyes with teary eyes, "I thought he blamed me for what happened. When the two choppers collided on a mission, I was stuck by my harness. It got caught in the door. He cut it with his knife, but as the helicopters collided his face was set alight. I was knocked out. That's how his face is all messed up and why he has no voice."

A tear dropped down her cheek as she remembered the horrific event. She looked at clelia and put her arm round Clelia in a loving gesture, then Shana said, "He told me later that he didn't blame me for what happened, he just couldn't talk to me because he was dealing with what happened and was afraid he was a curse that got me hurt. Since Snake-eyes lost most of two recon patrols in Vietnam and when he came back he found out all his family were murdered in a head on collusion with a drunk driver. His close twin sister Terri and his loving parents Mark Silverstein and Maire Silverstein. Then he gained a brother and another family in Japan with the Arashikage ninja clan. Only to lose the hard master and to have thought his brother Thomas Arashikage had killed the hard master. The arrow was aimed for Snake-eyes, but the Hard master was imitating Snake-eye's heartbeat so it killed him instead. Which led the disarray of his clan and Snake-eyes lost his family again."

Shana turned to a picture of the Arashikage clan before the disarray then she said, "Though when I told Snake-eyes recently he wished I told him then and he would have loved a child at the time, since he said it doesn't matter when you were, he would loved you as our child no matter what. He misses that he didn't get the opportunity to be in your life before now."

Another tear dropped down Shana's cheek and she smiled at Clelia and gave her a hug. Shana then said, "As do I regret what giving you up for adoption and not telling Snake-eyes. Since you tell me you had a rough childhood, I had thought you were going with a good family. I thought you would stay with the family I chose and checked, it's horrible that things have turned out different. I have always loved you and thought about and how you were, what you were doing? Where you are? How you were going at school? I am proud to see that you have grown into a wonderful, caring, beautiful, strong woman."

Sean Collins, that's what Shana had said is name is. She looks him walking towards the cabin, his blond hair and brown eyes. His muscular body and good looks, his walk is cavalier and confident.

He sees at him and smiles, straight at her, a charming. Disarming smile, his eyes wonder all over her body and he looks with a tender loving look staring into her eyes. She smiles, and then looks down absmentmindly thinking, "He can't be looking at me, as if he likes me. It couldn't be possible. Oh, I wish it is. I wish he is thinking of me, like I'm thinking of him."

Her thoughts are then interrupted by a clearing of the throat; Clelia looks up and sees him standing over her. Leaning on the banister and looking down at her, with that charming smile still on his face. Sean says, "Hello Miss. Where did such a beautiful woman like you come from? And please me the name that fits this beautiful face?"

Shana and Snake-eyes come over and Shana gestures her hand to me and says, "Sean, this is Clelia our daughter."

Sean looks at them surprised and they nod heads, Shana says, "Yes, Clelia's our daughter. It's a long story."

"I'd love to hear it." Thomas Arashikage says, which takes everyone but Snake-eyes by surprise. When he appears on the footpath and he nods at me, I nod at him back still holding my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean says, "Anyway it's nice to meet you Clelia."

He smiles at Clelia his charming smile and offers his hand; she takes it and shakes his hand feeling the warmth and strength from his strong muscular hand. She looks into his brown eyes to see he is lovingly looking in her eyes. They pull away hands and he does so slowly like his hand wants to stay holding her hers forever.

She thinks holding her nose with the hankie, "Maybe he likes me, but how am I to know what a guy looks at a woman like when he loves her?"

Clelia being twenty-four looking thirty-five, has had a hard life that's why she looks older then her age. Still she's good looking and Sean can't keep his eyes off her.

Snake-eyes embraces his best friend Thomas, they haven't seen each other for months Shana told Celia. Thomas has been having his own adventures traveling the world. He was in Moscow, Russia recently. He sent Snake-eyes and Shana an email while he was there.

It's a cold winter; snow is thick on the ground. Clelia loves seeing the snow; she hasn't seen so much snow since she went skiing when she was in year ten. Don't get much snow in Australia, plus it snows in a lot more places in America.

The air blows wind on her, chilling her. She shivers even in her big winter jacket, Shana smiles down at her and says, "Lets go in inside and warm up Clelia." She looks at Thomas. "We'll tell you all about it inside."

Snake-eyes, Thomas and Shana take the lead walking to the front door. The door swings outwards when Shana opens it, leading into the hallway. She gestures to a door on the far right and says, "You boys know where to put your bags, in the mediation room. I've got a mat out for you, a blanket and a pillow. I'll get yours later, after we talk Thomas."

Thomas nods and sees Snake-eyes sign to him, Thomas says, "I'm glad you're happy with my surprise visit Snake-eyes. I wouldn't want to put you out."

Shana opens the sliding door to the left and Snake-eyes goes in Thomas goes down to the mediation room. He chucks his bag in the room. Thomas is Japanese American; he looks in his early fifties. He looks healthy for his age; he is good looking, with black hair and black eyes. He is muscular and fit looking, wearing jeans, a shirt and black boots.

Sean grabs Clelia's right hand and says, "Here let me help you up. Are you alright?"

Clelia lets him help her up and says, "Yes, we were just sparing. We were using pads earlier today, but Shana thought we should try with out them."

Shana's head poked out the door holding a tray with a Japanese tea pot and cups, plus some biscuits on a small plate. Shana says, "Don't worry we'll go back on the pads tomorrow. You can't just learn by hitting some pads though, right Sean?"

Sean said, "Right, Shana." Sean gave Clelia a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry many Joes have trouble betting Shana in a sparring session. I wouldn't feel bad about it."

Clelia smiled at him, feeling a warm shiver gone down her body at his touch. They followed the others into the dinning room, to the left. Sean then left to put his bag away, giving Clelia a charming smile as he went out. Kneeling down at the Japanese table she felt her heart quicken a beat, she looked at the others at the table. They are smiling at her, she blushed and looked down.

Thomas let Dojo rub his leg and the wolf unlike her three pups sleeping by the fire snuggled up to him, Thomas patted her head on his lap and said, "Nice to meet you Dojo. I heard about you, your offspring Botolf looks just like his father Timber."

Sean comes back in and flashes a grin to all around, Clelia see's Snake-eyes start the fire and a whoosh of cold air comes in from the hallway as Sean closes the door. Making the fire flare up, Snake-eyes puts his hands near the fire and warms himself up. Sean sits right next to Clelia, in his jeans and shirt, plus bare feet. Like everyone else he's taken his shoes off, Clelia suddenly realizes she forgot and takes off her shoes and socks. Putting them by the door, she sits down again and sees her father and their others hold their noses.

Clelia nose has stopped bleeding; she gets up and says, "Sorry."

She leaves the room and goes into Sean usual room, which she's using for the time being. Clelia puts some foot odor powder on her feet, from her backpack. When she

goes back into the room they are having tea and Shana and Snake-eyes are telling them the long story about how Clelia's being a hidden pregnancy that no one but Shana and her mother knew about, how she gave her up for adoption. Then how Clelia found them and met them recently. Snake-eyes signing of course, they smile at Clelia coming in. She smiles back; Sean listens intently with Thomas to the story of Clelia.

Clelia sits down and his handed a tea by Shana, she sits and sips it.

She sits there daydreaming and feels the nudge of Dojo's nose on her hand, she gives her a friendly pat. Dojo licks her on her hand and then tries to jump on her. Still Clelia stops her and says, "No, my tea. You don't want me to spill it on you."

Dojo sits back down and puts her head on my lap, looking at Clelia with those adorable eyes. Clelia says, "Oh, aren't you adorable."

Clelia gives Dojo a pat and Dojo gives Clelia a kiss on the face, "Oooh Dojo."

Shana has finished the story about Clelia, so she says, "Looks like Dojo really likes you Clelia. You've made yourself a friend in Dojo."

Clelia smiles at Shana and giggles, Dojo looks at her with those adorable eyes, she then barks at her as if she saying she wants some tea. Clelia says, "You can't have tea, you're a dog."

Dojo puts her paw on Clelia and Clelia gently massages Dojo's head and then says, "Oh, you're such a cute dog aren't you."

Clelia then gives Dojo a kiss on the head and then she goes back to her tea.

Snake-eyes signs and Shana says, "Snake-eyes says it's good you get along with Dojo, which means you surely get along with Botolf. Who's going to be yours one day, when your mother and I leave this earth."

Clelia looks happy surprised that fact that she'll be given Botolf, she asks, "Really?"

Thomas nods and then says, "Of course. Since you are his own living relative and his only child. You'll get the cabin as well."

Clelia looks at Shana and Snake-eyes questionly and asks, "Is this true?"

Shana and Snake-eyes nod, Shana says, "We have both changed our will to put you in it recently."

Clelia says, "Thanks, not that I hope either of you will be dying soon."

The others laugh, Shana says, "Of course not, plus I want to see you when you get married and have my grandchildren."

Clelia asks, "You do, that's great."

Shana comes over and gives her a hug, plus a kiss on her forehead. Clelia hugs her back feeling the warmth of her mothers love.

Shana says, "Of course I do. I'm so glad I can be part of your life now Clelia. Snake-eyes is glad as well."

Shana releases her from the hug and gives her a kiss on the forehead, then she goes out of the room saying, "I'll go make dinner now."

Snake-eyes comes over and gives Clelia a hug and a kiss on the forehead, Clelia feels tears come to her eyes. She thinks, "First the first time in my life I finally have a father."

A tear drops down her cheek, Snake-eyes kisses her on the cheek where the tear dropped down on her face. Snake-eyes then wipes away another tear that falls down her cheek and he cups her face in his hands and looks in her eyes. Clelia looks at him with the tears streaked on her cheek, Snake-eyes then signs and Thomas says, "Obviously you don't understand sign language. So I'll tell you what he says, Snake-eyes says you got to understand he loves you and always will. No one else could be my daughter, I'd love to come to your wedding, give you away to a man worthy of you and see my grandchildren. Clelia do you get it, I'll always love you a daughter?"

Clelia nods at Snake-eyes a few more tears falling down, from her being so moved by what he told her. Snake-eyes grips her in another hug, then he kisses her on the forehead again. Snake-eyes then goes and sits in his seat and starts up a conversation at least on his side with sign language with Thomas and Sean.

Clelia grabs a biscuit and eats it, while having her tea.

Snake-eyes grabs a biscuit as well, then Thomas and Sean. Sean offers Celia another buttermilk biscuit, Cleia says, "Yes, thanks."

Sean plunks it on her small plate with a spoon, Clelia eats her buttermilk biscuit with a small spoon.

The room is warm now with the fire on, so she takes off her winter jacket.

Sean smiles at her and Celia gets up and takes her winter jacket to her room, she opens the sliding door and goes into her room. Sean comes to the door and Clelia sees him in the corner of her eye, she chucks the jacket on the top of her backpacker bag.

Then she turns around and Sean asks, "Can I come in?"

Clelia says, "Yes."

Sean comes in and sits on her bed and looks at her patting the bed, he says, "Come sit next to me."

Celia looks at him curiously then sits next to him, on the right side of him.

He asks, "Do you like martial arts?"

Celia looks at him and says, "Yes, I'm doing that with Shana to learn to defend myself better. I also know a bit of kick boxing from my brother."

Sean asks surprised, "You have a brother?"

Clelia nods at him, she says, "I have a adoptive family, five siblings. They don't care about me that much though."

Sean asks, "So you've got your adoptive parents then?"

Clelia says, "No, I don't see either of them and they've never been parents to me."

Sean hugs her and says, "I'm sorry for that Clelia."

She feels nice in his arms, she looks at his face and he smiles down into her blue eyes with his brown ones. Sean leans in and kisses her, she feels his tongue in her mouth and she puts her tongue in around his tantalizing him with her tongue. They passionately kiss for five minutes, embracing one another. When they separate Clelia looks up at him questionly, he strokes her cheek with his finger. Sean then kisses her on the cheek and says, "Yes. Clelia I like you, a lot. Isn't that obvious from the way I looked at you when I first saw you."

Clelia holds his hand against her cheek, feeling the muscular hand that belongs to such a handsome bloke. Clelia says, "I didn't know, I've never really had a guy like me before."

Sean gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he curled his finger around one of her fingers, he then lets go and holds her hand in his. Sean pulls Clelia in for a kiss and their lips touch, he pulls her in tightly holding her body close to his body. Clelia feels her breasts firmly pressed against his strong six pack chest, she thinks to herself, "Not surprising he has such a body like this. When he's in the North American army just like my mother and father are."

Their kiss grows passionate and she feels him pull away after a few moments and kiss her neck. Making Clelia giggle, Sean smiles at her and says, "I knew I could make you laugh Clelia."

Sean looked in her eyes and held both her hands in his and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend Clelia?"

Clelia tilted her head to the side and look to the side; she could see Sean look surprised and disappointed from the corner of her eye. Clelia then kissed him quickly on the lips and looked into his eyes smiling a cheeky grin and said, "Yes."

Sean kissed her on the lips and says, "Look likes you can be cheeky too, that's good because I also a bit of a cheeky person."

Clelia grins at him and tilting her head to the side and then she quickly pinches him on his side.

Sean says, "Hey!"

Sean then starts tickling her and she laughs cracking up, she can't stop laughing even when he's stopped. Clelia falls is crying she's laughing so hard, Sean starts to do impersonations and she says in between laughter, "No stop."

He starts trying to write on her with one of his pens on his desk, she pushes him away and the pen from her face.

While he says in a funny voice, "Come on let me draw a moustache on your face. Maybe some horns. Like that lady on my magazine over there."

Clelia looks at the magazine he is pointing at on his wooden chest, with a picture of a half naked woman with horns and a moustache on her.

Clelia shakes her head and pushing away his pen, from her face holding it in her hand so he can't get to her with it.

Sean holds her down on the bed and kisses her passionately, she releases the pen at the same time he does. They kiss for a few minutes just involved in each other and their own world together. Sean then hugs her gently, then pulls away and says, "We'll better get back to the others, before they wonder where we are."

Clelia sighs having to separate from someone she's already beginning to care about in a special way and Sean laughs, then says, "Don't worry we'll find time for this later."

Clelia smiled at him and went with him back into the dinning room, his hand in hers. When she sat down next to him holding his hand, Snake-eyes smiled at Clelia and Sean nodding his approval.

Shana came in and said, "Clelia can you come help me with the dinner? I'm making spaghetti bolnegese."

Clelia said, "Yes, I'd love to spaghetti bolnegese is my favorite."

Shana said, "Yeah, well that wouldn't surprise me I used have cravings of spaghetti bolnegnese when I was pregnant with you. I used to sneak in the army kitchen and eat the army cook Marvin's bolnegnese."

Snake-eyes signs and Shana says, "You knew about that Snake-eyes, but you didn't know why. Well now you do." She goes over to him and they share a passionate kiss.

He swings her down and kisses Shana holding her in his arms, Clelia looks at them surprised. Still amazed by their show of love together, but she looks away a bit nervous.

Then Snake-eyes pulls Shana up to standing position again and Shana pretends a swoon. Shana smiles at Snake-eyes then she goes over to Clelia and links arms with her and they both go into the kitchen, in the room across the hall.

In the kitchen Shana has already made the sauce and put the pasta in the bowl, there are some cookies on a plate here to that Shana must have been eating. Shana asks, "Would you like to put the bowls out on the table?"

Clelia asks, "Do you want me to take the tea out first?"

Shana shakes her head, so Clelia goes out with the bowls and sets them in front of everyone's places in the dinning room.

After Clelia's sets up, Shana smiles and says, "Good job."

Clelia smiles at her and says, "Thanks."

Shana sets up the dinner and they both sit down to eat with everyone else.

Thomas looks at Shana and says, "It looks great Shana." Then he looks at Clelia and says, "You look a lot like your mother Clelia."

Clelia swallows her mouthful of spaghetti and says, "Thanks."

Sean swallowed a few forkfuls and said, "Do you like Marilyn Manson music?"

Clelia says, "Yes, do you?"

Sean says, "Yes, I like to have it up loud in my apartment sometimes. I've gotten in trouble a few times for having it up too loud."

Clelia smirks at him and says, "Yeah, I've gotten in trouble for having my music up loud when I had neighbors that were close. Now I'm in a farm house I don't have a problem."

Sean says, "Well I'd love to visit you in your farm house if you'll have me, I love farm houses. My family had one in California, in my childhood and I loved it. Well moved around a lot when I was little, but I do remember the farm as a great place to ride the horse we had and to run around. I loved all the space and so did my sisters. Do you have lots of space on your property?"

"Yes, there are mountains, trees and well lots of space of course."

Sean smiles and says, "That's great do you have a lot of acres and how much by the way?"

Clelia says, "Its seventy-nine plus acres."

Sean smiles and says, "That's great that's a lot of acres, do you raise horses there?"

Clelia says, "No, but I would love to build a stable and own a horse one day."

Shana asked through a mouthful of spaghetti, "Why don't you?"

Clelia said, "Well, I can't afford it yet."

Shana said, "Well, I'm just wondering how you can afford a house on a nanny salary?"

Clelia said, "Saving up."

The wolf pup Zara howled and Shana patted her and asked, "What's Zara?"

Zara just looked at the door and a guy William Clelia has also seen in the photo album and told who he is. Comes in puffing, his long brown hair and eye patch making him look roguish.

William Cobra Commanders son says, "There's a fire! At the ridge of this hill! We should call up the fire brigade and see if we can stop it from going to this cabin before they get here."


	3. Chapter 3

Shana looked at him surprised and asked, "What?! What the devil happened?!"

William chucks his bag down and says, "Looks like a helicopter got shot down."

They all put our shoes and socks on, William smiles at Clelia. William says, "Hi, Miss. Who are you?"

Shana grabs his jacket and says, "We'll tell you later, let's go!" She looks at Clelia. "Clelia call the ambulance and don't worry about the fire brigade, we put it out with snow if it hasn't done so already. We got a phone in the basement; the door is under the mat in the mediation room."

Shana then runs out with the others, Clelia raises an eyebrow. Thinking in surprise, "They have a basement?!"

Clelia runs to the mediation room and throws back the rug, to see a door on the floor. Clelia opens it, pulling hard. Its really quite heavy and drops it back against the hardwood floor. Clelia sees steps leading down into the basement and she runs down, her jaw drops. In the basement is all these guns against the wall, spike knuckled trench knifes, swords a massive computer station with a phone on it and a locker. Clelia picks up the phone and calls the ambulance, asking them to come to near the ridge, to the road closer to there. That there's been a helicopter crash; they say they'll be there in fifteen minutes.

The operator says, "I'll get the fire brigade to come too, to investigate the scene. Ones they've taken the casualties. Do you know how many there are?"

Clelia says, "No, I haven't been to the actual site myself."

The operator says, "Well, they'll be there soon. Bye."

Clelia says, "Bye."

Clelia then runs out of the basement shutting the door and putting the rug back on, knowing they must like it private for a reason. Then she runs outside, Clelia sees no smoke. Thinking, "They must have put it out already."

Cleilia runs down towards the ridge of the mountain and sees a big thing covered up on the way. "I wonder what else they've got in this place I don't know about."

Clelia swishes her red hair in a ponytail back around and continues running, she stops at the bottom of their steps. To find they've made it up to the road already with two stretchers they obviously made from the wild, with two burnt people on them. One of them dead, his eyes are closed and it's obvious he's dead. The hole in his stomach with a helicopter piece sticking out of it and the bloods not flowing.

Clelia says, "You can put them down here, the ambulance and the fire brigade are coming up this road."

Sean and Snake-eyes put down the dead man; Clelia goes over to him looking at his chest not moving. Tears start escaping down her cheeks, Snake-eyes goes over to Clelia and turns her around. Clelia feels him put his arm around her and give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, Clelia looks at him and he mouths, "You alright?"

Clelia nods letting the tears fall.

He mouths, "Is this the first time you've seen death?"

Clelia says, "No, never."

Shana says from behind her, "It'll be okay Cecilia, lest this guy here. What's your name again?"

Clelia turns around and the other guy on the stretcher coughs and says, "Jamie. My names Jamie Whale, i was flying with my buddy here for a holiday to my mountain retreat when the engine went down." He starts into a fit of coughs again.

Shana rubs his shoulder and says, "It'll be alright buddy, we'll get you to the hospital soon enough."

Shana looks around and says, "Snake-eyes do you see the fire or ambulance yet?"

Snake-eyes look down the road and shakes his head.

Clelia says, "It'll take fifteen minutes from the time I called, they said fifteen minutes then."

Thomas says, "Well, good. I think I see them now coming up the road now."

The sirens can be heard as they can be seen coming up the road.

Shana says to Jamie, "It's going to be alright. You and your buddy will be at the hospital soon."

The fire engine came and stopped near them, the ambulance still coming up behind and parking. Snake-eyes ran to the firemen and signed, they didn't understand most of it. Till he pointed to the path to the ridge at the bottom of the mountain, they nodded and walked off that way. The man who is dead made them startled; they looked down at him and shook their heads in sadness. The ambulance people had parked their vehicle back facing out and they ran over with their medical supplies and looked down at the injured Jamie. The ambos got down and medicated the guy since the pain of the burns is troubling him; they then put him on their stretcher and took him to the ambulance vehicle.

Jamie whispered something to the ambulance driver and the ambulance driver motioned everyone over, they came over. There Jamie had passed out from the anesthesia and the ambulance driver said, "The guy told me to thank you all for helping him and his buddy out. And I agree you did good, pity about the other guy. We better get him Charlie. Let's go."

They went and put the other guy in the other ambulance van that had just pulled up and their co-workers had opened the van doors for them. Both vans then took off with both men and then a police vehicle turned pulled up. The firemen came and greeted them and pointed to the path.

The stench of the fire and the mans burnt body still wafted in the air, making Clelia gag. She vomited on the road and Sean was suddenly by her side holding her hair for her. He says, "Don't worry I felt the same the first time after I had my first mission. Seeing all those dead men I had killed some of them, its hard to deal with Clelia."

Clelia looked at him, after wiping her mouth with a clean hankie he gave her. Clelia said, "Yeah, but you expect to see dead people because you're a soldier. I'm just a nanny."

Sean looked at her and asked, "Do you think that makes it an easier?"

Clelia said, "Yes."

Sean and the others gaped; Sean stormed off up the steps.

Clelia looked at the firemen and police officers talking about the helicopter crash, they then turned to Clelia and said, "Thank you, Ma'am for calling us." Then they looked at the others. "You guys are wonderful for taking out that fire and putting out those men and all. Looks like we'll need the guys engineer to come and look at his plane to see why the engine broke down. We can't help here anymore, bye folks."

They all said bye to the officers and firemen.

Shana then looked at Clelia and asked, "Why do you think it easy for us as soldiers to see dead people. Its not, I know you just saw your first dead person. But there's no reason to act like its hard for only you, imagine if you're a soldier and you had to see dead people all the time. It wouldn't be easy for you, would it?!"

Clelia felt like crying, she thought, "Why is Shana getting so mad at me?"

Clelia said, "But it would still be not a surprise to me, because I expected to see dead people as a soldier."

Shana went to talk, but Thomas put a hand on her arm and said to Clelia, "It isn't easy be a soldier and seeing your people die around you, it's just as hard for us. Even harder, because we are in a place we can also die. When we see our first dead person, it's just as hard as you seeing your first dead person today. Even if you didn't know you would see a dead person today. Okay, Clelia?"

Clelia nods and looks down feeling ashamed of the way she talked to Sean, she runs up the steps towards the garden at the front of the house to look for him there, when she hears something to the left of her in the forest. She goes in and walks in deeper into the forest till she founds Sean on a rock crying. Clelia thinks, "He's crying?!"

She walks over to him and gently touches him on the shoulder; he pulls away from her touch and wipes his tears away. Sean stands up and coldly stands not facing her, his hands balled into fists. Clelia thinks, "Gee's I've really got him angry."

Sean says, "Clelia, don't touch me. I don't think I could talk to you right now."

Clelia says, "Why? Sean I need to talk about this with you, why you wouldn't want me to at least to apologize. Because I'm sorry, I really am."

Sean turned around and walked to Clelia and stood right in front of her, looking like he wanted to touch her but didn't. Sean says, "You are sorry for saying it doesn't matter when I saw death for the first time because I'm a soldier, it's what I wanted!"

Clelia grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, saying as she holds him, "No, I never meant you wanted it. I never meant that, but I'm sorry if you thought I meant that and I'm sorry for saying it isn't hard for a soldier to see his first dead person, because death is part of your job. I'm so sorry. It was a mistake; I'm not good at relating to other adults."

Sean held Clelia tight and says, "I understand, you can't relate to me because I'm an adult and you've been hurt by adults. Your mother told me you were abused as a child, don't worry I understand my childhood wasn't perfect either. I lost my father at an early age, thanks to a terrorist group. I gained another father, but losing my father was still hard."

Clelia put her head against his chest and looked up into his eyes and then she said, "I'm sorry. Was that what you were crying about?"

Sean looked down into her eyes and sighed and then he says, "No, I was thinking of my buddies I lost on a mission that went wrong. I still miss them some times, if I hadn't come to your father to be an apprentice to him. I don't know if I would still be here."

Clelia felt sad now understanding his pain she caresses his cheek and says, "My mother told me about that. She never told me it affected you that bad though." Clelia kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're here though, I'm glad you lived."

Sean held her up in his arms and swung her around; Clelia felt happy for the first time in ages and started laughing. Sean put her down and kissed her lips, then he parted gently from her lips and he says, "Mmm. I think you're beautiful too."

Clelia gently poked him on his flat stomach and she says, "Thanks, but I didn't call you beautiful. So you're getting a bit full yourself there."

Sean said, "Oh, really well we'll see about that uh."

Then Sean swung her body down and kissed her passionately, Clelia responding by holding her arms around his neck. She then kissed him back passionately, feeling his tongue in her mouth. She let her tongue swirl around his and then she heard, "Oh!"

Sean pulled her up quickly and they quickly part and look to see Shana there in between the trees from the same way Clelia had come looking surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

Shana says, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I just wanted to tell you if you want to come back and have dinner with us its still there."

Clelia and Sean nodded and then Sean says, "Let's go Clelia we don't want to miss our dinner or Shana's excellent spaghetti Bolognese."

They make their way back to the cabin and into the dinning room. Everyone has their shoes off there, so Shana, Sean and Clelia take off their shoes and sit down. There's now an extra space and bowl for William that he's eating out of.

William smiles at Clelia and asks, "So who are you?"

Shana says, "William this is Clelia, Snake-eyes and my daughter."

William around at everyone surprised and asks, "How did that happen, without me having seen her before."

Shana says, "It's a long story, if you want to hear it after dinner I'll tell you then."

William nods his head and says, "Do you often have surprises like this for your friends or is this just for me?"

Thomas and Sean say, "No, we didn't know before today too."

Sean gives Clelia a kiss while she's slurping up her pasta and Sean says, "I'm happy with this surprise though, aren't you guys."

William and Thomas nod. Thomas says, "I'm sure we're not as happy as you are Sean."

Sean smiled and hugged Clelia, who hugged him back. Putting her head on his chest, Celia looked at the guests and says, "Thanks, I'm glad I'm a good surprise." She looked up into Sean's eyes. "Especially for you Sean, my man."

Sean kisses her on the lips and then they pull away from each other. They continue to eat like everyone else, Clelia moving off his chest so she can eat easier.

The food gets eaten; everyone else takes away their dishes and puts them in the dishwasher, but Sean and Clelia get seconds putting parmesan cheese on their spaghetti again. Shana brings out juice and glasses, she pours for everyone. Everyone drinks their cold drinks, swallowing all their juice in their glasses. Clelia finds the juice refreshing after a long part of the day practicing her fighting skills; the juice has a few pips in it.

The food is good and Clelia eats it, Sean has soon finished eating his when there's most of his left. Sean takes his out to the kitchen and Shana says, "I'll get more tea."

Shana takes the tea pot to the kitchen, the plates and the spoons from the afternoon tea are taken into the kitchen. Clelia eats her meal hearing rock and roll music coming from down the hallway, probably from Sean's occasional room. Sean comes in and sits to the right of Clelia and snuggles up to her, she looks at him. Then Clelia sees he's smiling up at her tenderly, she kisses him on the forehead. Once Celia has finished her meal she takes her dishes to the sink and rinses them out then puts it in the dishwasher with everything else, her mother says, "Can you start up the dishwasher for me?"

Clelia says, "Yes."

Clelia puts in a tablet and starts the dishwasher, then sees Shana bringing in the meal and Sean bringing in the parmesan cheese. Clelia goes to the toilet, after that she washes her hands and dry's them. She then goes to the dinning room and finds everyone eating lollies, Shana hands the open packet to Clelia and she takes a handful.

Clelia says, "Thank you, Shana."

Then she hands back the packet and the lollies she has in her hands, sitting down on the cushion in front of the dining table. Sean sits down beside her and the others start talking about some terrorist group they had deal with on their missions and how they tackled them. Making humor out of the kind of sticky situations they've been in as Special Forces people. Clelia feels left out of the conversation and then Sean leaves the conversation and looks at her smiling charmingly at her with his brown eyes and blond hair. Clelia smiles back at him, her heart hammering in her chest at his touch. Sean moves a hair away from her face and kisses her ear and then he whispers, "Let's go leave these oldies and have some fun in your room."

Clelia feels a tingle as his breath touches her skin and she kisses him on the lips and nods, they get up. Clelia and Sean see the others smile at them and then they leave and go to Clelia's room at the moment. In the room Clelia sits down on the bed and Sean hugs her, then he pulls her down so their both lying down. Clelia holds him and then he asks, "Do you want to play a game? I've got resistance, if you want to play with me? I'm an absolute legend at it."

Clelia says, "Yeah, I love resistance. I'll definitely play."

Sean kisses on the lips then hops up quickly and sets up the play station 3. Clelia sits up and smiles at his face glowing in the eerie light of the computer, his blond hair and brown eyebrows make her wonder if is hair is dyed. Sean puts in the game and says, "Ready." Then he looks at her gazing at him and he kneeling on the floorboards kisses her on Clelia's lips, holding her head with his hand. She feels the kiss being passionate then she feels him pull her down onto him, "Ouch" Celia says.

She hit the side of the wooden king size bed with her leg as he pulled her down, she falls onto him. Her body lying atop of Sean's body, Sean is laying flat on his back.

Sean says, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Clelia looks down at her leg that's already bruised and says, "Well, be more careful next time."

Sean nods, kissing Clelia on the lips passionately. They lay there kissing like that for a few moments, she hugs him and continues kissing Sean. Then he turns them over so he's on top, she feels his weight on her. Clelia says, "Alright, I have a bad back you better get off me Sean or I'll kick you in the groin."

Sean looks at her surprised and then gets off her quick as her knee nears his groin area, he says, "Bloody hell Clelia I didn't mean for your back to hurt, I didn't even know you had back problems. I'm sorry, really."

Clelia sitting up already says, "Well now you know and you won't do that again right?"

Sean smiles and says, "No, I won't do that again. Come over here."

Clelia goes over and sits next to him; Sean kisses her gently on the lips. Then he says, "Let's play."

They start up their controllers by pressing the PS buttons for the wireless controllers to be activated and start a new multiplayer game; he seems to already have another one there. Clelia asks as they start up, "Is your hair natural blond?"

Sean looks at her surprised as he's shooting some Chimera, he says, "No, my natural hair colours red."

Clelia asks, "Okay, who did you play the multiplayer with before?"

Sean chuckles and says, "Snake-eyes. You be surprised he's quite good."

Clelia looks at him in surprise and then finds herself being shot by some Chimera, so she has to wait till she respawns. Clelia finds him getting in her way a bit, but she maneuvers round him and throws' grenades on those Chimera that are charging up the hill towards them.

Sean says, "Wow, I like the way you fight."

Clelia smiles at him and they continue fighting the Chimera together, she sneaks by him. Then takes out the guys up above and the crawling Chimera on her way so they can survive easier, they continue to play the game from there through the night till eleven at night. Sean finishes off by saying, "Oh, I'm tired. I don't know about you but I've had enough of these Chimera."

Clelia nods and they save the game and then Sean puts away the game in his cupboard. Sean kisses her on the lips.

He then says, "Can you turn off the computer for me?" Clelia nods. "Goodnight, sleep tight Clelia."

Clelia says, "Night, Sean."

Three months later she is bed in her room in her farm, she looks at the white wall. It's six in the morning, she doesn't know why she's up but it's probably her boyfriend's cell phone that keeps ringing. She heard Sean groan and she felt his hand slid over her naked shoulders and he then encompassed her in a big hug, he leant his head on her head. Clelia's red hair fell onto her face and she tried to ignore it, but she can't stand stray hairs going in front her face. Sean realized it was bothering her and he pulls the strand behind her ear, gently kissing Clelia on her ear. She feels him lay down against her again, his arm going round her naked breasts.

Sean nuzzles her ear and then he says, "How about we go at it again? Just like most of last night. Well, Clelia?"

Clelia looks side ways at Sean and says, "Your phone still ringing, it must be important."

Sean said, "Yeah, it must be work. But we can" Sean kisses her chin. "Go just once more before I go to work."

Clelia says, "As long as you answer your phone before, because I can't do anything with that constant ringing."

Sean said, "Okay, then I'll be right back my love."

Sean got up off the bed completely naked and Clelia looked at his beautiful muscular body as stood there talking on his cell.

Sean said, "Yes, Sir Right away."

Sean kicked the bedside table and said, "It sounds horrible Sir I'll be there right away." After a little while of quite whispered conversation, Sean said, "Bye General Colton, I'll be there by nine."

Sean hanged up and put down his cell phone, on the bedside table. He then looked at Clelia and smiled at her, Sean says, "Looks like I've got fifteen minutes."

Clelia says, "Mmm, fifteen minutes. Sounds like enough time."

Sean sits on the bed beside her and gently strokes her hair and then he kisses her lips. They start kissing passionately and he's pulled into the bed by Clelia, she takes him under the covers.

Fifteen minutes later, Sean kisses Clelia under the covers. Clelia kisses him back then says, "You're my man Sean."

Sean smiles down at her and grabs his phone from the bedside table and then he takes a photo of them both smiling under the covers. Sean smiles at Clelia and takes a photo of her naked under the covers. Clelia says, "That's just for you isn't it?"

Sean smiles at her and nods and then he says, "Of course Clelia."

Sean hops of the bed, out from under the covers and says, "I'll see you in a few days. I won't get back from work till then; I've got a special vacation planned for us, so pack your bags."

Clelia sits up, holding the covers against her and she giggles excitedly. Clelia says, "We're going on a vacation. Where are we going to?"

Sean shakes his head walking out of the room and he says from the hallway, "It's a surprise!"

Clelia gets up and dresses in his shirt, undies and black shorts. She heads downstairs to the kitchen and makes plunger coffee, jam on toast. She eats a banana while she's waiting for her breakfast to be ready and listens to the radio that plays a pop music. She sings to the music and starts dancing round to it, she looks outside at the spring world happy to see her boyfriend's car sitting next her car. Clelia's blue Audi A3 hatchback that she brought after a three days of living in America, next to Sean's black Audi A6 Sedan. Clelia's breakfast is soon ready and she gets her breakfast and sits outside on her porch with it, once she's sitting down and has a sip of her coffee with milk and sugar. Sean comes out all ready with his bag and he comes over kisses her on her cheek, says, "Bye Clelia, love you."

Clelia looks at him smiling down at her in surprise and asks, "You what? You love me?" Tears gather in her eyes from happiness and she asks, "Did you really just say you love me?"

Sean smiles at her and looks at her in surprise, Sean feels confused. Sean asks, "Why don't you love me?"

Clelia puts down her coffee and jumps up and hugs him, she looks in his eyes. Clelia holds his shoulders and looks in his eyes and says, "I love you Sean. I'm just am so surprised you love me, I never expected it."

Sean holds her chin with his hand and asks, "It wasn't obvious I love you and always have since I first saw you?"

Clelia says, "I thought you liked me a lot, but I never thought you loved me. I never had a guy love me before, so I didn't know what it is like."

Sean smiled at her and kissed her passionately, his hand caressing her cheek as they kissed. Sean then holds her chin with his left hand and they pull away from the kiss. Sean looking into the woman he loves blue eyes, he says, "This is what love is. Clelia us together, they way I look at you, kiss you and make love to you. Is how I show you I love you."

Clelia feels him embracing her and touches his lovely nose as he whispers, "I love you Clelia. Will you marry me one day?"

Clelia looks at him surprised and he says, "Kidding. I'm too young to get married. Aren't you Clelia?"

Clelia looks at him and shakes her head, she says, "No, I'm twenty-four. I think that's old enough."

Sean says, "Yeah, I'm twenty-six. So your right I'm not too young, but would you want to marry one day?"

Clelia smiles at him, hugs Sean and says, "Of course. If you ask me one day, I'll marry you."

Sean lifts her up happily and swings her around, Cleia laughs happily; she looks down at Sean smiling at his beaming face. Sean puts her down and says, "Mmm, I love you girl. So I'll see you soon. Okay?"

Clelia says, "Okay, see you. I love you too." Clelia loves the sound of the words I love you in her ears, from his lips and hers.

Sean kisses her on her cheek and leaves to his car, Clelia sits down. Watching Sean get in his car with the sun beating down on her, Clelia winces from the heat of the sun. The next time she looks Sean's car is gone, she sighs. Clelia wanted to watch him going off into the distance like she always did in winter when he stayed over, she thinks to herself, "Obviously I can't do that anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later, Clelia and Sean are on the train in New York. At night, all dressed up heading to Little Italy, Clelia wearing her black dress, with her black slightly high heeled shoes from Brazil. Also with a bulging beaded black purse, her red hairs out and flowing round her shoulders. She still has no make up on; she's not into wearing makeup. Clelia is wearing a sapphire and diamond necklace Sean gave her when they went out to dinner in Cody Wyoming two months ago. Sean is in his black penguin suit, with his hand on the nape of Clelia's neck, Sean kisses her on her neck and whispers in her ear, "This is going to be great trust me, Clelia."

Clelia looks up at Sean into his brown eyes and says, "Well I'm glad it's going to be great. I've never been to Little Italy, so do you know your way around?"

Sean nods and clasps his arm around her waist, he says, "Of course I've been to the restaurant before, to make sure I knew my way there for us both."

Clelia nodded and looked around at the crowded train where people were black, white, Asian and Hispanic. There are all sorts of people just in this one carriage, she feels like a bit out of it an outsider, since the white people start speaking and Clelia thinks their all Spanish.

Clelia thinks to herself, "Well at least Sean's here with me, so I'm not an outsider on my own."

They rush out of the train at their spot; Sean grabbed her hand to lead Clelia to where they have to go. Since he knows New York, more than Clelia. They rush out through the ticket booths, quickly putting their tickets in and out. Then they rush up the stairs and Sean pulls her along at a much slower pace so they are walking side by side, taking in the city as they go. Through the area of Little Italy, it's beautiful. New York since she first came here is much cleaner than she thought it would be, Little Italy also displays that cleanness to it just like the rest of New York. Also the beauty that is in the rest of New York that she did see. Clelia gets distracted looking at the sites and sometimes Sean has to stop for her, Sean smiles at her and kisses her lovely head saying, "You are an innocent child discovering things for the first time. I love that about you."

Clelia hugs him and continues looking at the miniature men and other things in the display windows, Sean then tugs her hand and says, "We should start walking faster, now Clelia I don't want to lose our booking."

She looked at the display case and all its beauty and finite workmanship that has more things she can still look at and marvel at its beauty and workmanship. Then Clelia nodded, they continued on their way and Clelia came across another display case she just couldn't help but look at. Sean said, "Come Clelia we don't want to be late or I'll not be able to have wonderful Italian food and you know how much I love Italian food."

Clelia looked at him and said, "So do I, its one of my favorites."

Sean nodded and said, "I know, so let's go."

So Clelia sighed at the display case through the window as Sean launched both of them in a run for a few moments until they reached the restaurant. Clelia looked at him and said, "What's the rush?! We weren't really that far Sean?!"

Sean glanced at her and then at the other people in front of the restaurant and said, "Look at this it's very crowded; we want to make sure we get our booking."

Sean barged is way through the crowd, both of them saying, "Excuse me, Sorry." Several times.

Once they got to the front Sean said, "We have a reservation. For two at six, under the name Sean Collins."

The person at the podium thing said, "Sure, we're ready for you come in if you like."

They followed a waiter to their table for two and sat down; Sean took out Clelia's seat for her. Clelia thanked him and sat down; this is nothing unusual though every time they go out Sean does this for Clelia since he is such a gentleman. Sean sat in his seat smiling charmingly at his Clelia and stroked her red hair and then the waiter gave them their menus. They looked at the menu and straight away Clelia chose mixed family pasta and Sean chose Fettucini Puttianesca and Sean ordered the wine. Citra-Montepulcciano di Abruzzi, then the waiter went to give their orders to the chief and get their wine. Sean leant over and gave Clelia a kiss on the forehead, then he said, "Clelia you know your special to me don't you?"

Clelia smiles at Sean, looking into his brown eyes. She says, "Yes, I know I'm special to you." Clelia touches his cheek and says, "You're special to me to."

Sean gave her a kiss and said, "I'm glad I wouldn't want to be alone it my feelings towards you. Do you want some ice cream at the Broadway show 'The Phantom of the Opera'?"

Clelia says, "No, I'd rather not."

Sean says, "Okay, we can have ice-cream at the hotel then?"

Clelia says, "Yes, we can do that in our Hilton hotel room. Nice of you to book a room at the Hilton for us."

Sean puts out a wine glass for the wine to poured in it, as the waiter his there with the wine. Then he hands the glass to Clelia and kisses her cheek, he says, "Clelia I love you. I'll always treat you to the best. It's all you deserve."

Clelia accepts the glass gratefully with a smile and says, "Thanks Sean. I'm glad you feel that way."

Sean gets his drink filled and the waiter leaves the wine on the table, leaving them to themselves. Sean looks at Clelia with he blue eyes and long red wavy curly hair flowing round her shoulders, Sean says puts out his glass and says, "A toast. To our love and relationship being long and fruitful, forever in love together. Forever together."

Clelia nods and clinks her wine glass with his.

Sean gives her a kiss on the cheek and they get into conversation about their week at work, Sean then notices their food has arrived and they eat up. After the meals finished Clelia gets ready to get up when Sean comes up beside her, kneels down. Puts his hand into his pocket and takes out a box, when Clelia sees it she looks at him in surprise. Sean then opens the box and inside is a big sapphire and diamonds running around it and on the top of the ring in a row. He holds it out to Clelia looking at her adoringly and he asks, "Will you marry me?"

Clelia puts her hands over her mouth and says, "I will. Yes, yes, of course I will."

She kisses Sean while he's still down on bended knee and holds his blond head in her hands. Then they pull away from each other and Sean still holds it out to her and Clelia picks it up and puts it on her left hand ring finger, looking at how beautiful the blue sapphire and how white the diamonds look. Their all so shiny and beautiful she can tell it was expensive. Probably thousands of dollars, she looks at him Sean's so happy, his face is beaming. Sean gives her a hug and a kiss, passionately kissing her in front of the whole restaurant. Once they pull apart Sean gets up and puts out his hand to Clelia and says, "Let's go to the show, my future wife Mrs. Collins."

Clelia giggles at this and Sean scoops her into a hug and says, "Are you going to the toilet like you always do while I pay the bill."

Clelia nodded and then said, "Hey I'm willing to give you my share now if you want?"

Sean looks down into her blue eyes and holding her around the waist of her beautiful black evening dress. Sean says, "No, I love being the man and spoiling you. You're my princess, go to the toilet. I'll wait out front for you okay?"

Clelia nods kissing him on the his lips and she asks, "Can I be something more tough then a princess?"

Sean smiles and says, "Of course you're my warrior princess, Clelia my warrior princess."

Clelia giggles at him and he kisses her on the lips again then lets her go from his embrace. Clelia heads off to the toilet and then once she's been to the loo and freshened up, she heads outside and finds Sean looking so handsome in his black tux. Waiting for her on a seat outside, Cleia bends down in front of him and gives him a hug. Her breasts up against his shoulder close to his face. Clelia says, "I love you Sean. You're so kind and good to me; I could never meet a nicer person."

Sean hugs her back and then pulls himself and Clelia up so their standing in a hug, Sean says, "Why you talk like I'm going somewhere?"

Clelia says, "Well you could leave me any time, with your job and all. You could die; I don't want to lose you."

Sean looks into her blue eyes with his brown eyes and says, "Clelia you know I can't guarantee I won't die in my line of work, but you know that when you agreed to be my girlfriend. Being a soldier's risky business. But I love you and I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, okay?"

Clelia nodded, with tears in her eyes. Knowing that being a wife of a soldier is a precarious life, at any time while he's off fighting for their country she could get the phone call she dreads. Sean wipes a tear that drops out of her eye and says, "Let's don't think about what ifs, lets just enjoy the time we have together. While we have our time together. Life is precious, Clelia lets enjoy it!"

Clelia looked up at him and nodded, she says, "Your right, I'll just enjoy our time that we have together." She gave him a kiss. "Let's go to see **my** Phantom of the Opera."

They set off walking arm in arm to the train station, Sean saying, "My phantom. What you going to marry the phantom now instead of me?"

Clelia nodded mischievously at him and Sean mocked a shock look and he says, "Clelia you can't leave me for him. I love you."

Clelia giggled and said, "Oh, how about got it some thought during the show. Whether I want to marry him instead of you after all."

Sean says, "I thought you listened to that on a record and you still loved him in the end."

Clelia poked him in the ribs and said, "Yeah, well then I won't reconsider. I'll just leave with after the show."

Sean mocked outraged and huffed, Sean says, "Man, I'll just have to hold onto you so you don't run off. Mmm?"  
Clelia laughed and ran into the station, saying as she went, "See if you can catch me army man?!"

Sean ran after her, seeing one inch high heeled shoes clinking on the ground as she runs into the ticket machines and puts in her ticket. Sean runs over to the ticket machines and puts his ticket in and out, going through the ticket machines. Clelia has already gone done the steps to the platform, Sean runs after and on to the train that's now there. Then he sits down beside her and grabs her around the waist and Sean says, "Got you! Now your mine forever, aren't you my darling warrior princess?"

Clelia smiles up at him and puts her head on his chest, embracing him in a hug. Clelia says, "Yes and I wouldn't want it any other way."


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later on Monday, she wakes up in their room an engaged woman. She looks over at Sean, still sleeping. His body laying there on the other side of the bed, such a masculine fit body. She lays there feeling his head with her hand; Sean stirs and turns looks at Clelia. Sean smiles at her rubbing the sleep his eyes and he says, "Well, good morning. My finance Clelia O'Hara. How are you today?"

Clelia kisses him on the lips and says, "Feeling great, how about you?"

Clelia tenderly strokes her engagement ring, looking at its beauty.

Sean gives her a kiss back on the lips and they kiss passionately, Clelia holds the back of his head. Sean moves his tongue inside her mouth and pulls her naked body close to his naked body, then after a few minutes they pull away from their passionate kiss. The alarm goes off for six thirty and Sean kisses Clelia gently on the lips, then he says, "Looks like work time. We better get ready; we don't want to make our bosses mad."

Clelia pulls out of his embrace and jumps off the bed, saying, "I'm not going to be late, I don't know about you though."

Then Clelia smirks at Sean and Sean gets off the bed, he puts a dressing gown on. While Clelia puts on her shirt, lingerie and shorts. That is perfect for the heat of spring. Clelia goes into the toilet, in her top floor bathroom, Sean goes downstairs and Clelia hears him whistling a tune as he starts breakfast. Once she has gone to the toilet, she washes her hands and looks at her face. Her dark blue eyes look back at her with a happy glint in her eyes, which she has not seen there very often before she had Sean in her life. Clelia dries her hands and smiles at her reflection in the mirror; she finally has reason to smile on the inside as well as on the outside. When she gets downstairs Sean has breakfast all but the coffee that is still boiling ready for them, her hands her a plate of toast.

Clelia says, "Thank you."

Sean and Clelia sit on the porch with their toast, as the kettle goes off. Sean looks at Clelia as in, "Can you get it."

Clelia nods and gets their coffee made, then brings it out. Where they have breakfast listening to the radio and looking at the Mountain View and the trees that surround the left side of her yard, which is the beginning of a beautiful forest. Sean and Clelia talk about their wedding and how their going to have it in Las Vegas, then go to Hawai for their honeymoon. They talk about the details and Sean asks, "Why don't we get a Wedding Planner?"

Clelia says, "No, the Renaissance hotel in Las Vegas does that all for you, like they have their own wedding planner for you at the hotel."

Sean asks, "Really you have looked this up already? When did you get time to do that?"

Clelia smiles at Sean and shakes her head and says, "I already decided this when I was imagining getting married a year ago, i wrote it down near my computer and went and looked at the information before we went to bed last night. To remind myself."

Sean looks up surprised and says, "Why were you planning this last year? Were you marrying someone else?"

Clelia playfully whacks him over the head and says, "I was writing a story about people getting married I had to do research for it and I imagined I would do the same thing."

Sean went with her into the kitchen with their dishes, smiling at her playfulness. Sean says, "Well, I was always given the impression that women decided these things when they were young. My mother told me she did as a child, because as a boy I made fun of my sisters for making marriage books and playing out their future weddings with the boy from next door."

Clelia smiled at him and she rinsed the dishes as he hurried off to get ready for work. Clelia listened to the pop music coming out of the radio and bopped her head along to the music and then she ran upstairs and got ready for work.

Clelia hops out of the shower, when Sean comes in and says, "Bye, my warrior princess."

Clelia kisses him goodbye and says, "Goodbye, my man."

Sean takes a last glance at her beautiful wet naked body and then he leaves. Clelia gets ready once he leaves and leaves for work in her Auldi A3 blue hatchback; once she gets there parents are sticking round with their nine year old and three year old kids. For a day off of horse riding, they still want her there to help look after the children though. When their about to go to the stables a car pulls up and the father John goes to check it out, Clelia and Jodi head off to the stable. Once they get their, they hear shouting from John, but they can't make out what he said as suddenly his shouting stops. Jodi and Clelia look at one another and run to the window to see the men have knocked out John and are tying him up. Clelia realizes one man is missing, the one with who looks the fiercest. Jodi goes to run to the children to protect them, but it's too late. The fierce looking man has a gun to her Jani the nine olds head and the three year is knocked down by the man as he tries to help his sister out of the strange mans arms, Jodi grabs her son on the ground holding him and looking up at the fierce looking stranger in anger. Clelia goes to run over, but the man yells, "Don't move or I'll shoot! If you do what I say no one has to die!"

The man is wearing a blue outfit with black spots all over; he's wearing grenades slung across his chest and a mask that is the same colour as the rest of his outfit. He's holding a M16 against Jani's head and Clelia knows this since she's shot an M16 on two different occasions in a targeting range gun shop in Las Vegas. Also on three occasions at the skeet range in KY.

Clelia doesn't move and Firefly grins at her and says, "Good nanny. Now you're all coming with us or your dead!"

Three men appear out of breath at the door from where another vehicle has pulled up, this time a van. The men are all wearing baklavas' and blue uniforms with a Cobra insignia on them; weird I thought these guys were taken out after their recent attacks on Boston. By who in the US defense force no one knew, since the media didn't have any idea. Gi joe's no longer around, so it must have been some other Special Forces group. Like what her parents and Sean are. They grab Clelia and Jodi and try to grab the other kid, but Jodi screams, "I'll take my son, by myself!"

Firefly gets angry and shoots at her, but she continues to hold her son. Clelia is tied up by a Cobra soldier, hands behind her back. Jodi his hit with a gun and knocked out, her son screams. Sobbing uncontrollably he clings onto his mother, another Cobra soldier pulls him off his mother and slings him over his shoulders. Clelia screams, "Let him go!"

The soldier behind her pushes her forward till she's in front of a guy the Cobra soldiers have been taking orders from. The guy ties up Jani and gives her to another Cobra soldier, Jani screams out for Clelia as her, her brother and her mother are taken away by the Cobra soldiers. Another two guys had helped take them to the van.

The guy in charge says to Clelia, "My names Firefly. What's your name?"

Clelia says, "Clelia."

Firefly smirks and says, "What's your last name?"

Clelia says, "Silverstein."

Firefly looks at her surprised and says, "Oh, well you just reminded me of someone else. Guess you can't be related to her after all."

Clelia says, "Guess not."

Firefly looks at her strangely like he's still looking for someone else in her looks and then dismisses the soldier saying, "I'll take this one. You go start the engine."

Clelia tries to resist the hand over and make a run for the house, but he butts her with the gun nearly knocking her out. Still he doesn't, because Clelia has always been difficult to knock out, blood pours from the wound down in front of her eye.

Firefly says, "Well that just reminded me of someone else, you ever heard of Snake-eyes?"

Clelia looks side ways at him leering down at her from behind and she spits out the words before she can think, "No, I haven't."

Firefly nods disappointed and then says, "Strange, must just be a misguided idea of mine that you two could be related."

Firefly then takes her and puts her in the back seat of the car with him, instead of in the van with the others. Both vehicles have tinted windows so no one can see in, but they can see out. After a days drive they end up in stopping in a motel seven car park in Hooker, Oklahoma. Clelia's thirsty, hungry, tired and needs to go to the toilet. She wonders how the others are doing, especially the children. She looks at Firefly, he nods at her and says, "Stay here chicky dee, if you even think about screaming I'll cut off the children's toes one by one till you behave. Do you hear me?"

Clelia nods assent and Firefly takes off his balaclava along with the other guys and they put on duffle coats to cover their uniforms, then Firefly goes inside to book rooms obviously. One goes off to get petrol with two petrol tanks and another to get food and drink supplies. While the one with her, covers her over with a duffle coat so passer Byers can't see her tied up hands and the handgun aimed into her back. He takes her out of the car and when firefly comes over to her with the card keys, he hands her over to him. Who takes out and points a handgun into her back and takes her to one room, opens it and shoves her hand, slamming the door behind her. One minute later the knocked out children are taken in like their sleeping, but the smell of chloroform wafts in with them. They are dropped on the bed and Clelia rushes over to them and sits on the bed by them. Checking them over with her eyes, wanting too cry at the site of them. They look tired and worn out and sweat is all over them from the heat of being in that van all day, but Clelia holds it back. It wouldn't be the right thing to cry since the children would then get upset, like they wouldn't already, but it's the adult's responsibility to remain calm. The parents are brought in the same method as Clelia, but they look the same as the children do, just also with a bruise on each of their foreheads. They both look depleted and tired, their pushed into the room and cuffed up to the heater together. The door slams behind two guards who enter with them and they pull close the curtains, then they stand guard by the door with their handguns in their pistol holders. Obviously the M16's would be too big to hide.

Clelia looks at John and Jodi and they are looking over at her and John says, "I'm so sorry we got you into this, I wish you and the children had been out of the house at the time. Then they wouldn't have captured you guys as well."

Clelia asks, "What do they want with you? Why would they want two scientists who work for a research center?"

Jodi sighs glancing down before saying, "We work on baboons researching a chip we've created. Where we put it in the baboons' brain and it gets the baboons, to learn to do things we want them to do. We watch from a screen that shows an image through their eyes, the image comes out onto our computer screen and we also can see the baboon's heart rate and blood pressure. We can drop the heart rate and blood pressure if needed to. The research was started to help people with Alzheimer's disease, people who had strokes, memory problems, people who are vegetable's. We were going to start human trials, but we haven't got to that yet. Obviously these terrorists found out about this research and wanted to use it for their own evil purposes."

Clelia looks shocked and says, "Wow, that's the most amazing research I've ever heard of and it actually works?"

John nods and says, "Yes. We are certain it works on baboons; we still haven't started the human trials. This guy Firefly says we to begin that work on Cobra Island."

Clelia looks at him and nods, then in comes Firefly with his balaclava back on. He chucks food and drink on the bed and says to Clelia, "You can feed them when the children wake up. Which will probably be in a couple of hours. Anyone need to go to the toilet?"

They all nodded, he went outside and two Cobra soldiers came in with him this time. Those two went with each person to the toilet, so they weren't alone when they got untied. It was quite humiliating for Clelia, who's been humiliated like that as a child already. Once they were all done and tied up again, Clelia watched as Firefly asked them questions about their research. Beating them when they refused to answer, which was every time so they were bloody and bruised after two hours. When the children woke up to this and Firefly let Clelia off to feed them and the parents, also to eat herself. Then Clelia convinced Firefly to let her take the children to the toilet one at a time by themselves, Clelia looked away while they were in there and she got a moment or two to assure each child that the police or even the military will find out that their kidnapped and come and save them. All of them, not one single one of them would be left behind and these men would go to jail for what they did. She didn't mention how she heard Firefly while they were asleep say, "I got out of being imprisoned by GI JOE in Iceland with the help of Cobra and some insiders in the Iceland military. So don't think that you'll get saved, because no one not even GIJOE can stop me!"

Clelia was still allowed to remain untied to put the children to sleep in the double bed, snuggling in between them and her and their parents telling them everything will be alright. Of course they first wanted a story, which Clelia made up for them and then they both fell asleep since they were both exhausted. Clelia and the parents got sleeping pills for them to go to sleep, all released that after they drank some water that was given them and they got sleepy. Soon the parents were asleep, Clelia took a little longer to fall asleep since she's used to taking stuff to make her sleep. After her childhood she can't sleep on her own, everyone close to her in life knows that and some understand.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Clelia is in the car with the Cobra soldiers and Firefly, the van with her family the Bowden's driving behind. It takes a day and night, before they stop for good at our destination. There were only two stops on the way, for petrol. They haven't bothered with food this time, just occasional drinks of water. As we get to a set of gates, Clelia realizes upon hearing the voices of the guards at the gates. We are at the Dreadknok compound, she's heard of these guys not only from the comics of GIJOE, but also from news broadcasts in America and from a biker Clelia met in Australia who used to be part of their crew. She and the Bowden's are in Florida, and have just entered the everglades in the clutches of Firefly. This is not good, what from the scary guy who used to be one of them. Is that he scared the hell out of her more than these terrorists, Clelia even feels a chill of fear and started shaking upon hearing their voices. An image spread across her mind of how the biker used to hold her up against the wall by throat and then image of her brother doing the same thing making he was teaching her how to fight back against the biker, when was just using it for an excuse to do the same thing to Clelia. He was really enjoying it, just like the biker was.

The sound of the gate closing behind them and bikers revving their engines just for the hell of it, made it all come crashing down on her that she's in danger. It's not just the family that's in danger, anymore. Most probably always was like this since they got them, but Clelia didn't realize it till now.

The sounds of the engines died down as the cars stopped in front of a building that seems to meld into the leafy murky everglades. Like it was always there, just another part of the everglades. It's hot in the car and the suns just coming up, she sees it rising through the trees. The guy firefly chucks Clelia out of the car, her hands are tied so she lands face down in the dirt and scraps her already messed up face. When she lifts her head she sees the bikers all closing in around her with their hands on their hips, laughing at her messed up and dirty face and hair.

"What we got here another scientist?!" One Dreadknok she knows is called ripper says and then laughs with the other bikers.

The sound of the others being dumped out of the vehicles close by her, made Clelia feel better. Not to be alone anymore. Hands grabbed her around the throat and pushed her onto the ground, she kneed the guy in the balls. He yelped and pushed himself onto the grass in pain. Clelia sits up on her knees and gets pulled up onto her feet, by Firefly who yells at guy she kneed in the groin, "Buzzer! Stay off her! We're not supposed to kill any of them…yet!"

The one and only Zartan walks through the now parted crowd of Dreadknoks with his daughter Zanya in tow and he stretches out his arms in welcome and says, "Its about time you got here with the prisoners. Firefly, we have the plane ready and waiting for you."

Firefly nods and says, "Well good we've been driving a long way, I'm tired and need the bathroom. Where is it?"

Zartan nods and shows him the way ahead and Firefly pulls Clelia along with him, with his M16 in his left hand. The other Cobra soldiers follow with the Bowden family, the mob of Dreadknoks push them about a bit as they follow onwards into the building. They are taken inside and Clelia is given over to one of the Cobra soldiers with his M16, they take her and the Bowden family to a different direction then to Firefly and Zartan and his daughter. They all are taken down a stairwell and to a small room with a toilet, where their then thrown in. The light is turned on then they slam the door shut and Clelia hears it shut, there's no windows. Clelia sits down with the others on the floor, the air is mouldy and fowl smelling. She looks at the Bowden family their very tired and angry. Jani and Ian the little boy are crying, Clelia wriggles close to them and says, "Its okay everything's going to be all right. The military will save us."

The children nodded and she asked, "Do you guys need to go to the toilet?"

The children and parents nodded and then Clelia got up, yelled and banged on the door! "Open up the people in here can't do you any harm! Untie them and get these gags out of their mouths!"

The door opens and a guard slams her down to the ground with his M16 and yells, "Shut the hell up Bitch! You don't give us orders!"

Then Zanya came up behind him and said, "Actually Zartan ordered me to tell you guys its okay for you guys to untie them for and ungag them for now. Looks like Firefly said you guys can rest and eat up for an hour. After you do this one thing."

The Cobra soldiers smiled and the one that whacked Clelia said, "It's about time."

Zanya leaned against the wall and watched as the two Cobra soldiers untied and ungagged the others, two others aimed their M16s at the prisoners. The family tried kicking and screaming once they were ungagged, to get themselves free.

A Cobra soldier says, "Stop or I'll knock you out! How would you like that no being untied for any of you lot!"

They then stopped trying to get away and they were all untied, Clelia included. As the Cobra troops went out of the room and two Dreadknocks Buzzer and Ripper came out of the stairwell with their big guns and said, "Alright you Cobra soldiers head upstairs, mates we'll take over. Their should be plenty of grape juice and doughnuts for you all upstairs!"

They laughed and the Cobra soldiers groaned as they went upstairs, Zanya slammed the room door shut with a smirk on her face looking at Clelia.

They each in the room took turns to go the toilet and everyone else looking the other way, children first. Once they'd all went, they all gathered round each other and Jodi and John explained to the children as best they can why they had been taken. Once they had done so the door opened and a Dreadknok appeared with bread and water for everyone. Zanya wasn't there anymore Clelia noticed and wondered what that smirk at her was all about! The Dreadknok left the food, then left. Slamming the door behind him.

It's good the lights on they can all see their faces, everyone's tired. Clelia gets the children to eat first, and then Jodi and John eat. Clelia starts eating with them and the sound of rats beside her make her jump up and the family move by the door with her as the rats take over the tray and eat the rest of the food, lucky they all had their drinks in their hands. The swallow down their drinks and John puts his son in his lap and starts telling him a story to make him think of happier places and nicer animals. After half an hour, of the family sleeping against the door and Clelia trying to sleep but whacking away the rats that get too close to her after every time she starts nodding her head to sleep for the past half hour. Then the door is pushed on, but it can't go any further because the family is asleep on it and a Dreadknok yells through the crack, "Get out of the way you losers! What can't you stand some friendly neighborhood rats?!"

The family wakes up with disgruntled groans and Clelia helps them stand up and move away from the door, the door slams open. Torch stands there with a huge gun aimed at them and says, "Turn around and stand up against the wall! In a line! Nobody move once your there!"

They all did as they were told, Clelia and the others were safe the rats had scampered to a corner in the dark area of the room and gone out through the tiny gaps in the air vent.

"Looks like I'm not the only one scared of Dreadknoks!" Clelia thought to herself.

The other two Dreadknoks came in behind them with their big guns.

"Maybe Ak47's." Clelia thought to herself as she took a glance behind her and then got yelled at so she swung her head back round and faced the wall.

Ripper and Buzzer tied them all up and put hoods over their heads and then all three Dreadknoks escorted them out the door. Up the stairs and through the big building into the plane and to the aircraft carrier, into a very big plane. Where their thrown on the floor and at the back and then they are all tied up in two rows to ropes that are tied up to either end of the inside of the plane. The feeling of being doubly tied up freaks the children out and they start screaming. Clelia and the parents tell the children again it's just a matter of time till the American military comes and saves them. Ian still cries and screams, so Clelia moves enough to rub shoulders with him and say, " Its alright I'm right next to you I won't let anything happen to you."

Clelia hears someone come onto the plane and when she speaks she knows its Zanya, "You will protect him! How will you protect him when you can't even protect yourself?!"

She laughs with the other three Dreadknoks at what she said. Clelia gently leans over and whispers to Ian, "It's alright, okay never mind the terrorists, even if I'm tied up here I'll still protect you. I promise."

The parents whisper back, "We'll protect you too Ian, we're all in it together here."

The sound of Firefly and Zartan talking as they get on the plane is heard by Clelia through her hood, Zartan yells out the plane door, "Zarana, you take care of things while I'm away seeing Cobra commander!"

Zarana yells back, "Yeah, you know I will! No need to remind me!"

Zanya says, "Touchy old granny."

Buzzer laughs and says, "If looks could kill!"

The sound of the Cobra soldiers coming in is heard, the airplane door closes and the airplane lights go on. Zartan taps the front of the plane and says, "Let's go!"

The Dreadknoks fly the plane out of the Dreadknok compound. Clelia feels tired again, but cannot sleep, she hears the family sleeping. Still without her pills she can't get to sleep, she keeps thinking and thinking. She listens to the terrorists on the plane; she can't control her head occasionally moving from side to side to listen. She hears Zartan say, "Man, that girls like me! Maybe I should give one of my pills just to settle her down."

Firefly says, "No, let her go another night without any pills. I want to see what happens."

Zartan snaps, "That's just hard, isn't it! You want to see someone go crazy without their pills! That makes you real hard Firefly, real hard!"

Firefly says, "Shut up and just give me one for now. I'll give it to her when I decide its time."

There's a rattling of a bottle and then Firefly says, "Thanks."

Zartan asks, "What exactly have you got planned for her? And doesn't Cobra want her?"

Firefly says, "What I've got planned for her is none of your business and Cobra doesn't need a Nanny. Cobra soldiers can look after the kids."

Zartan scoffs and says, "Yeah, I'm sure Cobra will agree to that. What are you going to do lose some of your pay for her?"

Firefly says, "If I have to. Now shut up I'm tired."

There upon the conversation stops and after a day's flight, the plane lands. Clelia hears the plane go into an aircraft carrier and a big door close behind the plane, when the plane stops the family wake up from the sudden jolt. The door of the plane opens; the fresh air coming into the plane feels nice to Clelia. They are untied and escorted off the plane and then they are taken throughout a building to a big room, where the two scientists are forced till kneel down further ahead in the room. Then all their hoods are removed, Clelia sees they are in a throne room and In the throne of a Cobra is Cobra Commander, he puts out his arms and says, "Hello and Welcome to Cobra Island!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cobra Commander says, "Well let me introduce myself, if you don't already know. I am Cobra Commander! This is **my** island and **you** my dear friends are my **guests**."

John sneers at Cobra commander and says, "**What** we're guests and yet **we're** tied up?!"

Cobra Commander says, "You think I'll be rude and not call you guests, when it's your choice whether you are my welcomed guests or not. Either you do as your told to make your research possible on human guinea pigs willingly and become a member of Cobra doing so, which has benefits we will give a rooms like everyone else and you can walk around freely with children looked after by your nanny here while you work. With you having an armed escort. Or you can do so as prisoners on my island and stay in prison cells. Your choice?"

He sits in his throne looking at them and his eyes come across Clelia, he glares at her and stands up. Cobra Commander walks over to stand in front of the two scientists and asks, "Well, what is your decision?"

John glares at Cobra Commander and says, "I don't see how your really giving me a choice, but I'll tell this much. I won't work for you never! I am a scientist for the United States government and that's how it will stay!"

Cobra Commander Yells at him, "Well, made your choice now you're going to all be my prisoners! And you will work for me Doctor Bowden! Both of you will, take them to the dungeon, they don't even deserve jail cells! For his audacity at speaking me like a common criminal! I am Cobra Commander after all!"

Firefly walks up so he's right next to Cobra Commander and whispers something in his ear and then Cobra Commander says, "Except for the nanny! She's of no use to us any more! Take her out and shoot her!"

John said, "Wait a second, if this is to get us to work for you! We'll do it! There's no need to kill Clelia!"

The children scream, "Yeah, leave our nanny alone! You monsters!"

Cobra Commander says, "Shut up, all of you. Well, my dear Doctor Bowden's its too late you've already made your decision! She will die!"

Firefly comes over and grabs her, taking Clelia out of the room and into a nearby hallway where he shoots her in the leg. Clelia goes to scream, but Firefly had covered her mouth with his hand and she bites his hand hard in pain. Causing blood to rush out of his hand, but his hand doesn't move. Clelia can hear in the throne room Doctor John Bowden yell, "You can't do this you can't kill us off one by one if we don't cooperate! I won't do it!"

Cobra Commander says, "And how would you like if your children were next Doctor Bowden?!"

Jodi screams, "No!!!"

The children scream, "Mommy!" As the sound of the children struggling is heard, the Cobra soldiers obviously have them at gun point.

Then John screams, "Okay! Okay, we'll do what you want! Anything you want! Just don't kill I children!"

Firefly then drags Clelia with her bloody leg bleeding everywhere on the floor, out to a door down the hallway and outside. The door slams automatically behind him and Clelia hear the others walking through the hallway seeing the blood.

"My God! No!" The children scream and start crying hysterically.

Jodi says to the children, "Don't worry Cobra will pay for this!"

Cobra Commander is with them and laughs, "Yeah sure, I'm going to pay for this! Just follow me to your lab and stop fretting about the dead!"

Soon their gone and Firefly picks Clelia up and takes her back inside after using a card key that says, "Firefly's access key." He takes Clelia to a medical bay as the door automatically shuts, a medic sitting at a computer spins around on his swivel chair and says, "Well, Firefly what have we got here?"

Firefly chucks her on the gurney and Clelia feels the pain of her leg and bites her mouth to hold back the tears and cries of pain that would come out otherwise. Firefly looks at her with a look of amusement then says sarcastically, "You will be okay, little girl."

Clelia says, "Fuck you! You bastard I will get you for this!"

The medic comes over and looks her over, while Firefly says, "I'm sure you will! And when will that be, while your rotting away in the dungeon?!"

The medic gets her to lie down and says, "You'll have to take off your pants dear."

Firefly looks at her embarrassed look on her face as she nods and Firefly turns around facing against a poster on the wall of 'Cobra for all injections for protections against diseases and viruses.' Clelia takes off her jeans and the blood has already soaked through one jeans leg anyway, the pain has made her dizzy. Clelia lies down again, feeling quite dizzy and sick; she's finding her heart is going at an alarming rate. It's very hard for Clelia to breath at the moment and as he cleans her wound with antiseptic, she has her mouth open. So she screams and Firefly and the doctor laugh at that and Firefly who's turned round says, "He hasn't even started yet."

The medic continues and cleans the wound; once he does he burns a needle and puts it in Alcohol. Then he covers the wound up with cotton wool, Clelia still is struggling to breath. So Clelia intakes a breath as he removes the cotton and starts preparing the needle to stitch her up, Firefly sits on the bed and Clelia feels a jolt of pain from him sitting there. Still she bites her lip instead, the medic then says, "Would you get off the bed. It will make it difficult you being here."

Firefly gets off and says as if going to go anyway, "You want me to go Clelia?!"

Clelia goes to speak, but the medic says, "I didn't mean leave. I just meant stay off the bed. **Jeeze** _I don't want to be left with_ **her! Stay right here **_or _**I shall shoot her."**

Firefly nods and sits down on a chair and Clelia says, "I'd rather you turn around at least facing the wall like you were before. I am only in my pants after all."

The medic starts to take out the bullet and Firefly turns around in the chair, smiling with self satisfaction at the Doctors dislike of Clelia. Firefly Clelia can see in her peripheral vision isn't turned around in his chair anymore, once she's turned around her head to face upwards while the medic takes out the bullet with some medical instrument. It rattles in the tray as he puts it in and he then starts sewing her up, her leg hurts at each incision. Every turn of the needle in her skin and she doesn't make a sound or move for fear a wrong move would make her scarred forever. He then finishes up and then cleans up her gash on her forehead that's closed up and covers it with a pad, then sticks something to keep it there. He then covers her leg stiches up with a pad and wraps it in a bandage. The medic sighs and says, "That's a relief."

Firefly asks, "How long till she gets the stitches out?"

The medic says to Clelia not answering Fireflys question, "You can get up now and put you're a gown on I have one in my drawer here."

Clelia tries to get up, but feels a strange pain in her chest and cries out in pain, tears pouring out of her eyes. Firefly snaps, "Well get up will you. Your leg can't be that bad. Can it Doctor?!"

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders at her and sits in his chair beside her and grabbing at her wrist tries to pull her out of the bed. She says between breaths of breathlessness, "Please, fucking leave me! That…hurts…I..can't…**breathe! Please as a Doctor you must…understand…THAT!"**

The medic didn't understand he joked with Firefly and said, "You really are a joke! Aren't you Clelia maybe I should get a nurse to give you a painkiller for the incision! After all! If **you're going to be a BRAT ABOUT IT!"**

Clelia sighed and shook head annoyed with the stupidity of these ignorant bastards, who ignored the pain in her chest and the difficulty which she's had ever since he started this procedure on her. A nurse came in that he called from the room next door.

He had yelled through the door at her, "GET IN HERE! WE HAVE A STUPID IGNORANT IDIOT! WHO WANTS PAIN KILLERS, BECAUSE SHE'S IN PAIN! WHO WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER AND REFUSES TO LEAVE HERE THIS ROOM!" Pause as the nurse said something from the other room that Clelia couldn't hear. The Medic then yells, "**YES, SHE IS A BITCH! I KNOW!**" He then turns closes the door and glares angrily at Clelia and says to Firefly, "I've got the **NURSE OFF HER IMPORTANT DUTIES WITH PEOPLE IN REAL DANGER OF DEATH PEOPLE IN THE OTHER ROOM! **_SO I HOPE SHE'S HAPPY!"_

When the nurse came through from the other room, she yells at the other two about Clelia but yells it glaring at Clelia like she's nothing. "WHAT A BITCH! _LET ME HAVE A LOOK_ _AT HER_ **CUT THEN!"**

Clelia jumped off the bed and went to go to the Medic, to ask him where the gown is. The medic asks, "AREN'T YOU FEELING ANY PAIN ANYMORE?!"

Clelia says, "I never said I was feeling pain-"

The medic says, "Fine you can go now you are behaving then!"

The nurse leaves the room and says, "It's just too bad she came to her senses! **I WOULD HAVE KILLED HER OTHERWISE!"**

Clelia asks, "Where is the gown?" Shaking from fear and extreme anger and also still having trouble breathing. With the pain still in Clelia's chest! She kept holding her chest in pain, when the sudden attacks happened.

Firefly looked at her in a belittling manner and then looked at the Medic and yelled, "THIS IS MY PRISONER! BRING HER THE GOWN AND GIVE HER SOME MEDICATION!"

The medic nods, shaking in fear at Firefly and gets Clelia's gown from the drawer, he hands it to her! Clelia is then told to sit on the bed and is given an injection in her leg. The medic then leaves the room and Firefly nods at Clelia to get changed.

Clelia says with struggling gasps of air in between talking, "I…**will…if …."**She breathes in a breath, "**If…you…turn…"**gasp of air "**around!"**

Firefly says, "Just get dressed!"

Clelia changes into the gown, putting her socks and boots back on and once she's done that he takes her still having her gunpoint with the M16 he shot her with, to a dungeon. Then he takes her inside the dungeon, down the steps and to the wall of the dungeon, where he presses a button on remote the he has. The wall opens up and he goes in with her and closes it with the remote behind them, then he takes her down steps. In darkness and the steps seem to go on forever, then after ten minutes. They get to the bottom and he takes her into the light, where two Cobra soldiers are leaning against the wall, on either side of a doorway. With their M16's guns at ready, then there's a darkened hallway through the door and an open door to a dark dungeon. Firefly takes her to the dungeon door and throws her in, then slams the door behind him. Clelia still struggling with breathing, realizes there's no window in the dungeon. Clelia lies down; hoping the pain in her chest will go away. Her pain is so much and she can't sleep as usual and now with the pain it's making it worse! Clelia starts crying from the way she's been treated and hopes that gods listening to her prayer for vengeance. The night goes by slowly and painfully with her lying down, she hears the chatter from outside of the dungeon constantly through the night. Her hands are getting as numb as her leg is, her stomach aches from hunger! There's no bed, she's just lying on a sack on the floor. The day comes with the sound of the changing of the guard and she feels so tired. Yet Clelia doesn't sleep the whole day either and by the end of the day, it is still difficult for her to breathe and now her leg isn't swollen. Clelia's leg is hurting. She sits up quickly when the door opens and Firefly comes in with a tray of bread and water, also some tablet on it. Firefly puts down the tray beside Clelia and says, "Eat up and take the pill. You'll get to sleep then; maybe it'll take away the pain!"

Clelia eats the bread and before she takes the pill, she asks, "Cannot I go to the toilet?!"

Firefly points to a toilet she didn't see in the dark, in the room and says, "Use that if you want to go to the toilet, just take the pill first!"

Clelia says, "**NO!**"

Firefly nods and says, "**Fine you shit**! Then you take your pill!"

Firefly then walks out and slams the door behind him, Clelia goes to the toilet. Finds her way back to the sack and the tray; she takes the pill and swallows it down with the water. Then she finally gets some much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It's now one week later, Clelia didn't sleep last night. Firefly didn't give her any pills to take for two days. She hasn't had any trouble with her breathing for a day now, she still doesn't know what it was that made her have trouble with her breathing. Maybe she's not healthy, Firefly said, "YOU **WERE JUST SCARED!"**

Clelia had yelled at him, "I NOT SCARED OF YOU! AND I WASN'T SCARED OF THE EVIL MEDICAL PEOPLE YOU HAVE HERE EIRTHER! I WASN'T SCARED ABOUT MY LEG EIRTHER, MY BREATHING PROBLEM JUST **STARTED!**"

Firefly had left the dungeon then and Clelia felt so angry with him and this whole situation. Clelia just wants to be free and at home, there's nothing like home sweet home till your not there for a long time!

Now it's been a week since she got here, Clelia's leg is hurting at times. Firefly changed her leg bandage everyday for her and her leg still gives her pain occasionally when she moves it. Clelia's been thinking a lot since she's been in here, listening to what the guards and Firefly says and analyzing everything. She thinks, "their trying to break me emotionally and kill every last will I have to live, maybe rape me! What about the rats in here, they came in two days. After I was here, why were they not here before? They came through an air vent; those guys must have put them in. Plus have tried to take off the air vent with my bare hands all I managed to do was cut myself! Their talking about me now, what's their problem?! Why do they want me here still, I'm just a nanny! Maybe Firefly's been watching me at home for a long time, maybe he has cameras at my home and bugs to hear what I was saying. Maybe he came after me specially!" Clelia shakes her head and thinks, "Man without my pills I'm getting paranoid."

Clelia sits there and gets up and down, hobbles around the dungeon. Getting hyped up and angry, she loses it during the day so much that she talks to herself not caring about the guards. Then she yells at them and the memories of people telling her things, probably partly delusions. She hears the guards laughing at her, it makes her angrier and she punches at the wall. Feeling the pain after, but feeling better from the pain. Not worse. Clelia kicks at the rats with her right leg and feels pain from her gunshot wound, she hears them go thud against the wall. She likes the sound of it and the little screams they make as they die, it pleases her.

"Bloody rodents!" She thinks.

Then after the days gone she thinks the rats are all dead, because she hears no noise from them anymore. Firefly comes in and sees the dead rats and smiles at something, Clelia can't guess what. Firefly says, "You can chuck those rodents out if you want! Here" Firefly takes off the old bandage off her and says, "Use this."

Clelia picks up the dead rodents with the old bandage and throws them out of the cell, the guards seem dismayed. But Firefly says, "I'll take care of them when I leave, so don't get your panties in a twist fellas!"

Then Firefly puts on a new bandage on Clelia's leg after she sits down and once he's done this, Firefly points to the tray of bread and water and says, "Eat up, I've got important news to tell you."

Clelia grabs the bread roll and starts eating it.

Firefly sits down in front of her soberly and says, "We lost the scientists! They were taken by GIJOE with their children, from the island. When they were having one of their daily walks!"

Clelia looks at him in surprise and asks, "Well, that's good news for me. I want the Bowden's to be safe, I'm glad GIJOE still are around, I didn't know they were still around! But why didn't they come and get me? Don't they know? Doesn't anyone know I'm here?!"

Firefly then began to grin and says, "Now this is the funny part. They know you're here, but chose not to rescue you! It was Snake-eyes and Scarlett; along with a two other JOE's who came for the Bowden's. And I you know their your parents, don't deny it I've done some checking up on you!"

Clelia looks downcast at her feet and then looks at him in confusion and says, "My mother isn't named Scarlett, so I don't know what you're talking about!"

Firefly says, "Clelia, her code name is Scarlett. Her real name is Shana O'Hara. Your name is Clelia O'Hara, as it says on your birth record. Shana is a GIJOE! And yes _my_ _dear_, they do still exist!"

Clelia looks at him in surprise and asks, "Well, why do you want me? Just, because I'm their daughter doesn't mean I'm going to be like them!"

Firefly snaps his fingers and says, "Thanks! You've just told me you are Snake-eyes daughter, I had no proof about that I was just bluffing! And to your question at why I want you, I tell you some other time!"

Clelia glares at him and tries to run past him out the door, but he just grabs her and throws her down on the floor. Clelia screams at the pain in her leg.

Firefly says, "Well, behave and you won't get hurt! And by the way" He touches her engagement ring "You should take this ring off! The guy doesn't care about you either; otherwise he would have come for you or got someone to come for you! But he didn't, did he?!"

Clelia fiddles with the ring and looks at it sadly remembering a blond hair brown eyed, strong muscular, protective man, staring up into her eyes in love and worship of her. Clelia just can't bear to part with the ring and says, "I can't…I can't. I love him too much even if he doesn't love me. Even if I should take off the ring, I'll give it back to him personally."

Firefly sighs looking at her in a lustful manner, which makes Clelia glance away in fear. Firefly then forces his mouth on her and kisses her; she pulls away and hits him hard across the head. Clelia says, "Never do that again!"

Then Firefly says, "Well, in time I'm sure you'll forget that guy. Who doesn't deserve you and move on with someone else."

Clelia glances at his steady glare at her, obviously for her pushing his advances away and says, "Maybe, but never with **you.**"

Firefly yells, "WELL, WHATEVER!"

Then storms out, slamming the dungeon door behind him. Clelia is left in the dark again, she finishes her roll. Makes her way to the toilet in the dark, once she's finished she makes her way back to the sack and tray. Where she swallows her pill with the water and then finally lays down for much needed sleep, crying before she does so at the thought of being left here.

Two months and three weeks later, Clelia is still in the dungeon. No one has come for her and she hasn't been able to escape. After three weeks in the dungeon, the medic had come down and removed her stitches. No more bandages needed to be changed after that. After three months on bread and water, she's lost all her excess fat. She for the first time in her life has a flat stomach and not such a big bum anymore, somehow it's still a bit big. Her breasts are still the same size; her face has finally lost its fat. She can almost see feel ribs which is also new to her. She had constant Diarrhoea for the past two months and three weeks, from the unhygienic conditions she's been living under. Which probably also had to do with why she lost weight. Clelia also has been in the dark so the long that the occasional light she got each day, didn't stop her eyes from closing up. So now she's blind.

Clelia's just woken up from a good nights sleep and hears the door open, the light that comes in. Makes her wince and Firefly says, "Hey, sleepy head."

Firefly walks over and pulls her onto her feet, then holding her gown at her right arm. He drags Clelia along after him; Firefly takes her out of the dungeon. Past the open doorway where the guards are, he says to them, "You guys can go now, I don't need you anymore."

The Cobra soldiers then go in step behind Firefly as he goes up the stairs and after ten minutes they reach the top, the sound of Firefly pressing that button can be heard. They go into the next dungeon after the wall opens up and Firefly closes the wall behind them, as the Cobra soldiers head off. Firefly then takes Clelia up the steps and out that dungeon door. To where he eventually leads her to a room, that he says is his. Clelia then is taken to his bathroom and given some clothes and a helmet, Firefly says, "You have a shower and get dressed in these Cobra clothes your now a Cobra soldier. Your names going to be Karakuri, from now on as well. Do you hear me?!"

Clelia nods and feels that she has no choice, because she's blind and no one saved her. She's begun to feel quite angry against her parents and fiancée, she feels abandoned by her mother and father again. And now also abandoned by her fiancée, he was supposed to be in love with her. Clelia goes into the bathroom; the door automatically closes behind her. Clelia considers taking of her engagement ring, but figures if her parents are GIJOE's and he works with them, then surely she'll come across him as a Cobra agent and she can throw the ring at him then. Clelia goes to the toilet and then has a shower, she thinks, "Finally I get to use shampoo and conditioner and feel nice warm water on me! Water everywhere on me, my hair feels great wet. The water pouring down on my head feels great; I love to face my head up to the water."

After she had a shower, Clelia gets dressed and she then goes out of the bathroom. Firefly then gives her a gun holster with a handgun in it and she struggles to put it on, but after ten minutes she has it.

Firefly says, "Geeze, you've got to get used to being blind."  
Clelia just nods and feels sweat running down her head, from the effort. Firefly takes her to a training center for new Cobra soldiers and leaves her there, Clelia ends up having to line up and they laugh because she obviously didn't do it right. Then the sergeant hits her into the line, she decides she wants to do this and do this right so eventually she can get around even blind.

Next they go for through roll call and she's actually on the roll call, well her new name is. She yells, "Here, Sir."

The Cobra sergeant hits her again and says, "You say Sir yes Sir! In response to everything I say to you. Do you hear me?!"

Clelia yells, "Sir, Yes Sir."

Then they are made to do an Obstacle course and they are made to do that all morning, whoever's last is beaten up. Since Clelia is blind that was her every time, she's really thinking, "If I don't get the hang of this soon, I'll get concussion and die from the hits on the head from their guns."

After it is over for the morning, it is lunchtime and everyone else goes to lunch but the drill instructor tells her to stand still in a spot for the half hour lunch break, she stands in a spot. Kind of glad she has this helmet on and long sleeves clothes, otherwise she would be get burnt. Kind of not glad because it's still very hot and he told her not to move a muscle. After the half hour she has to stand there along with everyone else for the rest of the day for part of the training. After that everyone is allowed to go to dinner. Clelia goes with them, following the sound of their boots and is glad to get some real food into her. People talk around her and the men ask her, "So are you Firefly's daughter?"

Clelia says, "No."

The other Cobra soldier who asked introduced himself as Ted and says, "Well, if your not his daughter who are you to him?"

Clelia says, "His prisoner."

They all laugh and Ted claps her on the back and says, "You're his prisoner. Yeah, right. You must be his daughter, the way he looks after you. Ha ha ha, good one. His prisoner, ha she's a laugh. Isn't she guys?"

Everyone agrees, laughing at the idea of her being Firefly's prisoner.

Some guy with a British accent holds out his hand, and says, "Hi, I'm Roger Roberson and yes I think you're beautiful."

They both shake hands and Clelia smiles at him for his complement. Which she's not used to. Then they continue to eat their dinner. After dinner Clelia goes with the others to the bunkhouse and Clelia is given a bed by the platoon leader who was selected at the start of the day, Clelia is shown where the male bathroom is by the platoon leader. Seems she's the only female in the group and the only female Cobra soldier ever. Well, at least not one who's not a mercenary and already trained. Clelia does her bathroom stuff and then goes back to the bunkhouse.

Firefly is there and gives Clelia a box of her pills and says, "Well, here are your pills. Good luck and I can't wait to see you at the end of it. Bye Karakuri."

He kisses her on the cheek and he did so quickly before she could pull away. Firefly then left and Clelia took her pill with some water from the bathroom and then went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month and she's finished her training with the other Cobra soldiers, it was hard she had learnt to move around easy even with her blindness. Clelia had stopped coming last in the obstacle course after three weeks, she had learnt how to shoot many weapons with expert ease, after a week of not being able to listen and hear where the target is. Clelia learnt how to pull apart weapons and particularly her M16 and two handguns, at first she kept cutting herself with the weapon parts and just getting yelled at, but she eventually knows how to feel which part is what and get the job done. Clelia learnt hand to hand combat, after at first reaching at nothing she began to hear the sound of their breathing, their movement, their every movement. A scuff of a boot, their hands as they went to grab from behind. They all know she's blind, so they used it against her and at first they would tackle her as a group. Still eventually she learned to pick one up and use him as a weapon to swing round against the others and she beat every last one of them. They haven't tried to use her blindness against her after that. Clelia did tear gas training and learnt how to keep her clothes really clean. They also learnt how to make and set bombs, when Clelia stuffed up at first she got liquid sprayed all over. Since they weren't real bombs, but she eventually got it.

Now every soldier and there's thirty-one, have to do one mission each and a final trial which will be decided by the sergeant. If a soldier fails the soldier has to do it all over again and with Cobra if a soldier quits you die. Since everyone knows too much already.

Clelia went on a mission with Joe and Ted to kill two scientists who didn't decide to work for Cobra on Cobra Island, for the same thing the Bowden's were working on. The Bowden's are still working at the same facility and since their now Cobra competitors their going to blow up the facility. Their leaving the Bowden's alone, probably because GIJOE is supposed to be watching them.

Clelia gets to leave Cobra Island for the first time in four months and she's excited, they get dropped off at the Dreadknoks facility by plane. Seems Cobra is using the Dreadknok facility as their go to into and out of America. Ted drives the first

Wapiti Wyoming home, it takes three days. They took stops on the way, staying at Motel 6's at night, in Civilians clothes when they out into the Motel 6's and to the petrol station. They change in the car, after their last stop off. They get to the home at night and put their helmets on and sneak in. Once their in with Joe watching the door, they come into the bedroom and the Stefano's wake up. The Stefano's are in a suburban area and before they can even scream Clelia and Ted kill them with their silencers. The feeling of dread feels Clelia's stomach as she hears their bodies that were sitting up go "Thud."

Joe says through the door, "The kids are up!"

They go out into the hall and Ted says, "They were supposed to be asleep! What do we do?!"

They held the children off them as the children attacked them and Joe says, "Let's kill them!"

Clelia says, "No! We don't kill the children."

Clelia said, "Hold them there! I've got something with me. I thought this might happen."

Clelia gets out a chloroform bottle and piece of material and puts chloroform on the material. Then Clelia gives it to Ted he uses it on the fifteen year old, then gives it to Joe who uses it on the seven year girl and they both pass out. Clelia tells the guys to leave the children out the backyard and lock and close everything up so at least the children aren't the ones that find the parents bodies, but some Police officer their neighbors call. The other two groan at her idea and then Ted asks, "Why do we want to do that we're soldiers? Not a childcare agency. Even the American military aren't that nice when they bust into someone's home in Iraq."

Clelia says, "Fine, I'll do it! I won't take long you two just wait in the car."

Ted says, "They'll see us in the car!"

Clelia says, "Then wait by the front door and do nothing! I won't be long!"

Joe sighs and grabs her arm, but Clelia pulls away and grabs the girl off him and lays her outside. Then notices Ted outside doing the same with the fifteen year old boy and then Clelia and him close and lock any windows that are open and doors that are open except the front door, with the keys they find in the mans trousers. Then once their out they lock the front door and take the keys, a neighbor yells, "Hey who are you?!"

Joe turns and obviously gives the neighbor a look, because he backs off from the side of his lawn. Clelia and the other two get in the car and drive off.

Joe says, "There goes our covert operation we'll have to change our car at a chunk shop in Oklahoma, you heard about a contact called Heyzues we have to there. I'm definitely telling Sergeant Raines about this."

Ted says, "Well, if that's what friends do. I'd rather be no friend of yours."

Joe says, "Oh, come on she's risked our mission."

Clelia says, "Okay I get it I done that, I'll tell Sergeant Raines."

Joe says, "No, I want the power of doing that."

Ted says, "You're an asshole Joe!"

Joe slumps in his seat and says, "Fine, I'll let. Her do it." He looks at Clelia and says, "Sorry for thinking of the mission."

Clelia looks out the window ignoring his sarcastic comment and Ted says, "Don't worry about him Clelia he's a loser! Who obviously doesn't know what loyalty to pals is."

Joe shakes his head and says, "Fine," looks at Clelia and says, "Sorry."

Clelia nods and they drive to the apartment of the second scientist Emily Acosta and go into her apartment. Clelia and Ted wait in the car as Joe goes in and kills her. He then comes out and gets in the car, he says, "The jobs done."

They then drive to the research facility outside town and go inside to set up a bomb; they killed three security guards and one dog before they came in.

Clelia says, "Wait, I'm going to release the baboons. Don't set the bomb yet."

Joe screams at her, "WHAT ABOUT THE HUMAN TEST SUBJECTS IN THEIR ROOMS ARE YOU GOING TO RELEASE THEM TOO!"

Clelia says, "Their humans they decided to be here the animals didn't!"

Ted says, "We can't Karakuri, they have chips in them all of them!"

Clelia sighs, looks down and says, "Okay, Ted."

They head off and set the bomb in the main research lab, some of the baboons are in cages in there. They make a lot of noise and Clelia gets a headache and glances at them in their cages and decides when the guys go she'll release them. She's sure she can be quick enough to get them out and get out of the building in five minutes. Clelia has set the bomb and looks at the guys, they leave. Clelia waits a moment to hear if they come back in and they don't. Clelia releases the baboons from their cages grabbing a key Joe had got from the Emily Acosta, an electronic key that opens all the cages at once. The baboons run towards the door and Clelia runs out, they follow. Outside Ted is standing there with his arms crossed, and he says, "We can't let them out of the building. If we do, you will die."

Clelia nods and they run out of the building leaving the baboons inside, Clelia hops in the car with Ted as the building explodes.

Joe asks, "What took you so long?"

Ted shakes his head and says, "Clelia tripped over that's all."

Clelia looks at him in surprise for not saying anything and Ted nods at her.

They then drive to Oklahoma and stop to get the car changed by a contact at a junkyard in the town of Hooker. The guy Jesus lets them in and they trade for another car; they have to wait in his waiting room. Which has Dobermans walking around them, sniffing at them and growling. Their very scary and the place is a mess, smells of vomit. Jesus offered them coffee and staying there a night, Joe agreed it was the best thing to do. Clelia didn't but this time, Ted agreed with Joe. So they stayed there on his couches in the waiting room, with the dogs moved outside for the night. Clelia took her pill and went to sleep with a snoring Joe on another couch and Ted looking at looking at her in a lusty manner.

The next day they leave with their new car, Jesus meeting up with some drug dealers as they go. Ted and Joe take turns driving all day and through the night, till they finally get to the Florida Everglades. Where they get the plane to Cobra Island, when they get there and report to sergeant Raines. Clelia tells what she did and he screams at her, "Never do that again or I'll have you killed with or without Firefly's consent! Soldier Karakuri, but despite that you all still did your job. So you all passed."

They all were then ordered to do their final test and that is to torture these two Joe's they had captured, all the other Cobra soldiers are still on their missions. They are to each get a go at torturing the GIJOE's to get information out of them, to find out why they were on the base. Clelia finds herself feeling a bit sick on the way and stops in the toilets and vomits. Clelia thinks to herself the lack of sleep could be a problem and then she thinks to herself, "I've missed my periods for four months now. Man, the stress must really be eating at me. If not I hope those pills are a grade five. Otherwise if she's somehow pregnant and not showing, but if pregnant. The baby could die on her normal pills. Shit I hope their grade 5! "

Clelia then had an idea of how to torture the two JOE's without actually killing them; she removed the ammo from her handgun and put it in her ammo pouch. After that she freshened up and looked in the mirror at her face. Looking wrinkled and worn from a pre-aging hard life, the dark blue eyes of her reflection looking solemn at her. Like Clelia's reflection is saying, "I don't like my life either!"

Her red hair is all messed up from the helmet and it being frizzy hair, her pale white skinny face with a few freckles here and there. Looks good though, with her face finally taking shape after Clelia lost weight.

Clelia finishes freshening up, puts her helmet on and catches up to the other guys.

Ted looks back at her and says, "What took you so long got to do girl stuff or something?"

Clelia says, "No, just felt a bit sick."

Ted looks at her surprised and pats her back, looking at her in a concerned manner and says, "Are you going to be alright?"

Clelia nods and says, "I'll be fine."

They all go into a room where there are two Joes there, the two guards are at the door outside. They stand back and look at them together, well Clelia just stands there. Then Joe says, "I'll go first!"

One of the GIJOE's says, "We don't care who goes first at interrogating us! You're not going to get anything out of us!"

Clelia inwardly jumps in surprise at the voice of the man she loves, but is still very angry at! She thinks to herself, "Its Sean! It's Sean!"

Clelia then nodded at what Joe said with Fred and Stood on guard where she was as Joe used water torture on Sean. Clelia felt terrible, but it's all he deserves for not coming and rescuing. Then since he got nothing out of Sean he used water torture on the other GIJOE and Sean said, "Don't you fool snake! He can't tell you anything! He can't talk!"

Clelia thought, "Oh, shit! Now it's her father that's here! But he didn't help her either!"

Clelia yells, "Well, tell him what you and Snake-eyes are doing here or he'll drown your friend!"

So Joe continues with the water torture, but yet gets nothing out of Sean so he stops and says, "Your turn Fred!"

Fred decides to use a hot poker against Sean's face and Clelia stops in him time before he does and whispers in his ear, "You don't need to actually hurt him with the poker stick. Just nearly do it okay!"

Fred grunts and says, "Well, maybe I should take off his mask first! That'll help!"

Clelia hears him take off the mask and start to singe a bit of her beloveds hair with it then when he gets close to the scalp Clelia yells, "Tell us why you're here or your beautiful scalp is toast! You'll have your head more messed up then your friend Snake-eyes does!"

Fred had stopped the poker and says, "Yeah, tell us what we want to know or I'll mess you up real god! You'll make Freddy Kruger over there look like George Clooney!"

Clelia and Joe can't help laughing at his joke, but his warning to Sean doesn't do anything.

Sean just says, "It's not going to get me to tell you anything! You want to make me look ugly! Go right ahead, but I can't look as ugly as you probably look under that mask!"

Fred takes off the mask and puts his face close to Sean and sneers, "Does this face look ugly boy wonder?! Just tell me what you're doing here!"

Sean laughs and says, "Oh, come on boy wonder you can come up with something better than that! And like I still don't think your ugly even with your mask off! At least with your mask on you snake, I didn't have to look at your ugly face!"

Clelia can't believe the intensity of hate in Sean's words she's never heard him speak like that before! He does really hate Ted and Joe, Clelia can tell that much! From the way he talked to both of them!

Ted gets so angry and is about to put the poker on his head, but Clelia grabs the handle and says, "You failed! Its now my turn, Ted! Okay?"

Ted pulls the poker away from Sean's head and says, "Okay! I get it! See if you can do any better!"

Ted moves away and drops the burning poker on the ground and stands back next to Joe. Clelia slaps Sean and then Snake-eyes and yells, "What are you here for?! Tell me what you're here for?!"

Sean says, "Is that all you got Cobra snake?! Just a slap! Wow that's real good, I didn't know they had women in as Cobra Soldiers?! But I'm sure you're as ugly and evil as the men!"

Clelia felt a stab of pain in her heart at him speaking so cruelly to her, he hates her he really hates her just because she's a Cobra soldier and it is wrong what their doing to him. But it was also wrong them not coming for her!

So Clelia says, "Fuck you! You will pay for that you ugly JOE!"

Clelia pulls out her gun and puts it against his head and puts her finger on the trigger and sneers in his face, "Either you tell me why you're here or I shoot you how about that?!"

Sean sneers at her, "Go on then kill me! I'm sure your leader Cobra Commander will reward you for killing your first JOE!"

Clelia pulls the trigger and hears him flinch and Snake-eyes struggle in his bonds, the sound of the gun going "CLICK" is heard.

Clelia says, "Well, maybe that didn't have a bullet in it but the next one will!"

Clelia puts the gun against Snake-eyes's head and says, "Well, do want him to die or will you tell me why you're here?!"

Sean says, "You bitch! You kill him and you'll have the whole of the GIJOE population coming after you!"

Clelia says, "Well tell me what I want to know and I won't shoot him?!"

Clelia feels Snake-eyes shake his head at Sean and Sean yells, "No, I won't do it! You snake get away from him!"

Clelia yells, "No! Tell me what I want to know or I'll shoot him!"

Sean yells, "Never, you shoot him and I'll make your life a living hell!"

Clelia then pulls the trigger and again the gun goes, "CLICK".

Then Clelia hears Sean sigh of relief, but somehow Snake-eyes body doesn't move. Clelia thinks to herself, "He wasn't scared at all!"

Clelia hears the sergeant at the door and he says, "Well, you maggots get outside your done in here!"

Clelia puts her gun in her holster and leaves the room with the other two, as she does so she hears Sean say, "Lousy Cobra Snake I'm going to get you for that! I'll remember your voice, since all you Cobra soldiers look identical; it's the only difference between you and the others!"

Clelia says, "Yeah, sure I'll be seeing you then!"

Clelia knows she otherwise looks like the other Cobra soldiers, like a man. Since she wears a heavy unmovable bullet proof vest to cover her breasts.

The Sergeant says once their out the door and its closed, "Well, you guys did your best to get answers from JOES who never answer questions!" He pointed into the room, to where Clelia had heard whirring a long time ago on the roof in the corner of the room. Knowing they were watching them. "We've seen you all did your best on that Camera! So you can go now! You passed your final test! Your all official Cobra Soldiers now, see you at the Graduation tomorrow! Soldiers dismissed!"

They all saluted and yelled, "Sir, Yes Sir!"

The Sergeant saluted them back then left.

Clelia and went off to the mess hall where they had drinks with all their mates who had got back and also passed! They all got pissed before they went to bed, except Clelia she choose to only drink two then go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Clelia went to the graduation with all the other Cobra soldiers that were graduating and most of the Island turned out for it. Cobra Commander is there and he makes a speech soon, Clelia stands lined up next to her fellow soldiers. There's no certificates just graduation, Cobra Commander is up there with his other heads. Zartan, Alexander McMullen, Zanya, Lillian, Eve, Blackout and Vanguard. Cobra Commander gets up to the podium and says, "America is the Corrupt imperialistic country that doesn't help the world, but destroys it for the sake of power and oil! And oil is a valuable asset to have as a power tool these days! Gone are the days when power simply meant power over the world, so you would control the people! Your one and only objective control the people! Now when you mean power! It means power over things in the world as well; oil, the economy, computers, food and shelter, then finally come the people. It means we have to be smarter! Use more strategies! It's not just about getting people on our side and controlling them! It's about being the controller of everything they need! The most valuable thing in the world at the moment, oil! Control and be the controller of the oil and you have control of the world! George Bush knows it! The Saudis know it! Al-qaeda know it! We need to control the economy, we control oil and we control the economy! The economy then affects food prices and peoples living prices all over! We control the people! Though I do admit we come back to controlling people to help get the oil we want, the electronics that we now have and are working! They have proven to control our test subjects! Is exactly what we need for that! You soldiers, who for your first missions to pass as Cobra soldiers! Have all succeeded in helping me to achieve that goal! And will continue do so as newly pledged Cobra soldiers!" He then turns to Sergeant Rainer, who begins the pledge and every new Cobra soldiers repeat after him. Once the pledge is done Cobra Commander Steps back up to the podium and says, "You are now all fully fledged Cobra! Welcome to Cobra!"

Cobra commander then puts up is fist in the air standing up straight and all in unison, every Cobra soldier there, even his closest people stand up and put there fists in the air and everyone yells, "Hail Cobra Commander! Hail our leader Cobra Commander!"

There is then a big explosion from the direction of the cells where the two JOE's are being held and Cobra Commander Takes out his hand gun and yells, "Man your stations everyone! You new Cobra kill the JOE's!"

The Cobra soldiers all scatter going off to do their regular jobs. While the new recruits are all ordered to go after them and that's it. Clelia and the others head to the area where the explosion went off, when they get there. There's a helicopter flying over dropping GIJOE green shirts into the area. Clelia went to the opening in the wall with the others and noticed a tired Sean looking up at her, his hands are clasped onto his chest and he's in a lot of pain. Clelia hears Snake-eyes there holding onto Sean, with Sean in his lap and his breathing his rapid. Scared, scared for Sean's life. Clelia realizes how much he really cares about Sean; he must really love him as a family member and maybe even the son he never had. Clelia feels jealous and thinks, "Am I practically engaged to my brother?! Why didn't anyone tell me my father already had a child?! Well practically!"

Clelia sees how Sean got hurt, Firefly is holding a gun aimed down at Sean and he says to her, "Look, soldier! Forget this Kamakura we just want Snake-eyes." Then he looks at Snake-eyes, "Snake-eyes you're coming with me!"

Snake-eyes has tears in eyes from the sound of it and Snake-eyes shakes his head at Firefly refusing to let go of Kamakura. The green shirts take down some of our soldiers and are now holding us at gunpoint and there are more of them, then there are of the Cobra soldiers! When they took down our soldiers, they killed them.

Firefly screams, "Karakuri?!"

I say, "I'm right here Firefly!"

Firefly says, "Let's kill these bastards!"

The green shirts are startled when despite their advantage, Firefly manages to flip around them and kill some of them and Clelia and the other Cobra start shooting. Taking some Green shirts out and the Green shirts are taking some Cobra out, then Snake-eyes pulls Sean into the hallway so their away from the shooting. As a helicopter lands nearby with two JOE's running out firing out of it. Clelia goes out into the hallway and feels the end of Snake-eye's blade against her throat, she then hears him sign something. But because she's blind it's impossible for her to see, what he signs and she then hears him point the gun at Kamakura. Like she should pick him up and Clelia does so and she then notices he points the gun for her to follow him out another door outside with Kamakura and she does so. The sound of gunfire can be heard loudly nearby and Snake-eyes directs her to take Kamakura through the forest, they are obviously taking a route around the fighting. They finally get to the destination Snake-eyes wants, because she can hear the chopper and Snake-eyes points to put him down against the chopper. Clelia does so as he ordered and Snake-eyes knocks on the window of the helicopter and in the helicopter the pilot says, "Oh, okay Snake-eyes I'll tell Duke!"

The sound of the pilot saying, "Duke, Come back. Snake-eyes has rerouted around the Firefight your in, with a injured Kamakura to the other side of my helicopter."

On the other end of the radio the guy Duke says, "Roger, WildBill!"

Snake-eyes then directs Clelia to pick up Kamakura again and she does so and takes him around the other side of the helicopter, where Duke comes over to where she is. He's puffing and Duke says, "Who's this Snake-eyes?!"

Snake-eyes signs something and Duke says, "Your helpful Cobra prisoner, well that's great." He faces Clelia and says, "Get him on the helicopter Snake!"

Clelia does as he says and has to put him on a stretcher; she hears Sean ask, "Where am I?"

Clelia says, "Your going home Kamakura."

Clelia then turned around and jumped off the helicopter, when she landed off it Firefly grabbed her arm and stood in front of her and said to Snake-eyes who had jumped off after her, "You leave now and I won't have to kill you Snake-eyes!"

Duke yelled, " Forget her! Let's leave, Snake-eyes!"

Snake-eyes jumped back on the helicopter and it left, the rest of the green shirts are able to jump on the second helicopter that landed next. Since the GIJOES shot Clelia and the rest of the Cobra back into the trees. Where they waited until the helicopters flew away.

After that Clelia and the rest of the Cobra soldiers that had survived were given a berating by the sergeant, then each were assigned a duty by the sergeant except Clelia. She wondered why and looked towards the Sergeant as the last one standing there, he just said, "Firefly will sort out something out for you Clelia, you're now his charge."

They saluted one another and he left.

Firefly came up behind her and said, "Looks like its time for me and you to begin your personal training. Eh, Karakuri?"

Clelia turns around and looks towards Firefly and says, "Okay, I wasn't expecting it but okay."

Firefly scoffs at her agreement and says, "You don't really have much of a choice, because if you said no it would be back till the dungeon with ya. Wouldn't want that now would you, little bird of mine?!" He said as the last sentence as he playfully nudged her mask with his fist.

Clelia just pulled her face to the side away from his rough treatment of her and says, "No, I wouldn't I'm willing to work for you so there's really no need to bring that up."

Firefly said, "Well, okay. Follow me."

Where upon Clelia followed the smell of explosives and freshly cleaned Ninja outfit he always wears. She got to his room with him and he gave her some clothes, he said, "These are only workout shorts and a singlet for a week, I'll get a Cobra secretary to sew you a Ninja outfit. But I wanted to ask you first what colours do you want?"

Clelia thought of the picture with Sean, Snake-eyes and the rest of the Ninja family and two army friends on Sean's unveiling. Clelia remembered Sean was in a all green with big long black hand gloves and Snake-eyes was in all black.

Clelia asked, "Can I get a mix of black of green?"

Firefly said, "Whatever, you want honey. It's your Ninja suit."

Clelia nodded.

Then Firefly asked motioning to her ring under her Cobra blue glove, "Are you going to take your ring off yet? You know I would like it if you did."

Clelia said, "No."

Firefly moved closer, took off her mask with one sweep of his hand and touched her face with his other hand. Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately, Clelia felt herself let him put his tongue in her mouth. But she just tried to push it away with her tongue from him putting his tongue down her throat, as he seemed to want to do. She eventually pushed him away with her hands and slapped him hard and moved away from him. Unfortunately onto his bed, Clelia went to get up realizing her mistake but he went on top of her and started kissing her there. Clelia then felt his body weight being too strong for her and she stopped trying to push him off and hoped if she worked with him he would eventually stop. Once his tongue had been in her mouth for five minutes, she realized he wasn't going to stop and his hand was going for her breast. Clelia grabbed his hand and pulled away from his mouth at the same time and said, "Enough! Stop! Please, get off me!"

Firefly sighed and got of her and then Clelia got up and pushed his arms away from grabbing her. Clelia thought to herself, "Geeze this guy is like a slippery Octopus! Hands everywhere!"

Clelia slapped him and stood up and yelled, "Firefly! Leave me the hell alone!"

Firefly said, "Call me Jason, when we're alone and not in our uniform. It's my name after all." Then he pulled her down beside him and said, "Whoever owns your heart is not worth your love, so why don't you just take off your engagement ring?!"

Clelia pulled away from his hand grabbing and stood up and stood against a wall away from his octopus hands. Clelia said, "I won't till I see him at the right time and I can give it to him then."

Firefly stood up and hit the wall and yelled, "You've met him again already then! Who is he?! He's got to be one of the JOES! But who?!"

Clelia sighs and says, "If you insist on knowing Firefly. It is Kamakura!"

Clelia hears Firefly come over to her and pull her up onto him, then he pulls off her pants. He then says, "I am Kamakura. Make love to me!"

Clelia could feel him against her and didn't like it all; she also didn't like how he is trying to use her blindness against her. Clelia couldn't move her knee and his hands are nearing her thigh, Clelia felt herself screaming. Then he pushed his body down so his pants weren't on him anymore either. Clelia grabbed out a knife from her pants and stabbed him in the leg. Making him stumble back on the ground and cry out in pain. He yelled, "You bitch! YOU BITCH!"

Clelia pulled up her pants and grabbed her shorts and shirt from his bed. Clelia then ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Clelia got undressed in the bathroom and showered, the water pouring down her head. Clelia could hear the sound of Firefly leaving his quarters and continued with her shower feeling the tranquility of the water falling down on her and around her.

Clelia finished her shower and got dressed in the shorts and singlet.

Once she went into the room from the bathroom, she found Firefly still not there.

So she waited and an hour later Firefly came back and said, "Well I got myself patched up. There's no getting out of your training, so let's go!"

Clelia nodded and they went down to the first dungeon and trained all day with martial arts the Koda ninja way.

After the day was through, they went and had dinner at the mess hall.

Everyone is talking about the GIJOE break out and attack.

Clelia's hands are shaking at the way they said and described how they would kill the JOES.

The sort of torturous deaths she would only save for pedophiles and rapists.

Her red hair falling in front of her face, Clelia hears a Cobra soldier she hasn't come across before look toward her and ask, "Are you Firefly's daughter?!"

Firefly puts his arm around Cleia and kisses her on her cheek and then he says, "Not on your life! She's my fiancée."

Firefly points to where her ring is on her ring finger and now with no glove there, Clelia snaps her head looking at him angrily.

The Cobra soldier says, "Well, okay then. I heard from others she is your daughter. They must of have got the wrong end of the stick, right Firefly?"

Firefly nods and pats Clelia on the back, saying, "They sure did loser. Now shut the hell up and mind your own business."

The Cobra soldier moves out of his seat and puts his tray in the dishes area, not wanting to stick around any longer he leaves the mess hall.

Clelia and Firefly soon finish their meal; they both stop for a toilet break.

Clelia touches her face in the mirror, remembering one night when Sean and she sat around eating pizza and watching DVDs.

After a few hours Clelia and Sean were sitting down on her couch, they were both feeling bloated.

But Sean's stomach was still flat and not sticking out like a beer belly stomach like Clelia's.

Sean had grabbed hold of her around her waist, where her big stomach was and Sean rubbed her stomach with his hand.

Sean then said, "Mmmm, nice. My beautiful woman with her love handles."

Clelia kisses Sean's hand and holds it in hers saying, "You are the best guy a woman could have."

Sean had nuzzled her stomach and said, "You are the best woman a guy could have," Sean had pulled her onto her back and kissed her passionately, then said, "I think about you all the time. Even when I'm on the job."

Clelia had giggled at his nuzzling her stomach while he said this and she said, "I hope I'm not too distracting!"

Sean had said, "No, I'm only kidding. If I thought about you all the time at work that would be too distracting, since you're so beautiful."

Clelia poked him in the stomach and said, "Well how sweet, I think of you when I'm at work too. Like when I'm taking the children on a horse ride."

Sean had turned them both around so she's on top of him and hugged Clelia and said, "Sweetie that's so sweet."

Sean then kissed her passionately and pulled his hands under her shirt on her back, holding by her back.

They then pulled away from the kiss looking into each others eyes with love and devotion for one another. Clelia worshiping her very lovely man, just like from the look in his eyes he worships her.

Sean asked, "Why is it you think of me then sweetie?"

Clelia said, "I just like to imagine you with me that's all and imagine that the children are our children."

Sean had sat up and said, "You think about our kids already."

Clelia had looked at his shocked face and she laughed it off, punching him lightly and saying, "No, Sean of course not."

Sean had then sighed a sigh of relief and enveloped her in a hug saying, "Well, I like you Clelia. Even if you dream of a little Wade and a little Sarah already."

Clelia laughed and they hugged each other and Clelia said, "Well, actually I want nine children. Not just two. Maybe we could compromise on that."

Sean had run out of the room, which made Clelia crack up laughing.

Sean had then come back in, tackling Clelia in a bear hug and he had said, "Oh, very funny. Very Funny!"

He had then said, "Oh, I'm going to make you pay for that."

Sean had then fallen into a passionate kiss with Clelia, they had missed the rest of the DVD staying locked in that passionate embrace for a very long time.

Clelia looked at herself in the mirror and thought, "Man, well I can't tell him if I am pregnant. That would be too much for him, added with the fact that he doesn't love me anymore."

Clelia got out the pregnancy test kit she had got near the Cobra mess hall, at the Cobra general store.

Which she had told Firefly she was just checking out the magazines, "Famous terrorists" and "Famous" and all.

Clelia used it and then waited a few minutes, she went to the door and asked Firefly to come look at a pregnancy test since she couldn't look herself. He looked at her shocked and then sent in Lillian who was walking nearby.

They introduced themselves to each other then Lillian said, "I'll keep it a secret if you want me to?"

Clelia said, "Yes, thanks."

Clelia sat down on a chair as Lillian leaned againest the wall and waited to see for her whether their would be a plus sign or not.

Knowing the time had gone by from her water proof tough but slime line watch Firefly had given her today.

Clelia heard the third minute tick by and asked, "Lillian what is it?"

Once Lillian sighed for her at the results and said, "Your pregnant, girl. Saya. I'm sorry for you, but I've got to see Alexander about some shipment of weapons we're having trouble getting here."

Once Lillian walked out, Clelia sat there facing down at it hoping it would change. She showed it to a woman she heard walking in.

"Has it changed Miss?"

The woman was Zanya, she said, "No, **Miss** it hasn't changed!"

As Zanya walked into a cubicle, She muttered to herself, "Shit, this is not the time and the place to be pregnant. Or to be taking heavy medication! Shit!"

Clelia then threw the test in the bin and went outside, where Firefly was waiting and he said, "Clelia, use protection next time and this won't happen. Seriously you should take the pill when you have sex with me!"

Clelia looked amazed he would have the audacity to say something like that and she said, "I'm not going to be with you in that way ever. I told you that Firefly."

Firefly put his arm round her and put his hand on her breast and said, "Of course you will honey."

Clelia tried to get his hand off but, couldn't because it was on too tightly and so she bite his hand and he yelped in pain.

Firefly said, "Ow, you bitch! You're a real kinky bitch you know that!"

Zanya walking by said, "Yeah, well that's what you get when you make a prisoner your girlfriend! They still want to run you know."

Firefly held Clelia in a tight hug and said forced a kiss on her, then he once he pulled away to Zanya, "Not my girl. She doesn't want to run away do you girl?"

Clelia wiped her mouth and looked in Zanya's direction and said, "No, no I don't."

Zanya just laughed at them as she walked off, saying, "What a perfect couple!"

Clelia then said to Firefly when Zanya was out of hearshot, "Next time, you give me pills they need to be grade 5."

Firefly said, "Right, grade five. Why?"

Clelia said, "Just make sure their grade five, please!"

Firefly nodded looking at her and the realization of the situation with her pills being too dangerous for her babies now, dawned on him.

They went to the dungeon where Firefly gave her a sword.

Which is to be hers from now on and he trained her on the use of it all night, till the next day.

Clelia had to stay under a cold water fall on Cobra Island all day, something about a Ninja's perseverance.

Which was cold, considering it's the start of autumn.

When the day had gone by, Firefly had taken her to the mess hall where they have dinner.

They have a roast duck with vegetables, considering it was a Sunday. Clelia even was allowed by Firefly to have ice-cream for desert, he sat there eating ice-cream with her and said, "Is this what you usually eat all the time?"

Clelia looked towards him and said, "Not all the time, is once a week all the time?"

Firefly nodded and said, "Well, yes. I only let myself have sweet stuff once in a blue moon."

Some other guy at the table said, "Wow I have mine once a day, just one bowl of ice-creams not going to hurt. Is it now mates?"

Clelia heard all the other guys shake their heads at him and say, "Little look at these bowls. That's why we choose fruit instead!"

They laughed at him and he laughed with them, one guy gave him a little poke in the tummy saying, "You're not as fit as you should be! Maybe you should go on a diet Ken!"

They laugh; Firefly just grunted not caring for this type of conversation.

Clelia and Firefly soon finished and took their plates to the counter and then they left and went to his room.

Firefly gave Clelia a nightie and said, "Dress in this."

Clelia dressed in the nightie in the bathroom, she then got ready for bed with him in the room.

He then went to then toilet while she was there and she went out looking a little shocked, at seeing it again and not too pleased on his bad habits.

Clelia then finished brushing her teeth in the bedroom and when he came out she went in rinsed her mouth out and went to the toilet.

Clelia then took her new pills he just gave her and assured her they are grade 5 tablets and she hopped on the floor to go to sleep.

Firefly looked at her surprised and asked, "Why don't you hop up here with me?"

Clelia said, "No, thanks."

Firefly sounded annoyed when he said, "Bloody hell! Women!"

Then he said, "Fine, here's a key to your own room. Cobra commander gave it to me today."

Firefly had chucked it at her and her clothes with it.

Clelia could tell he was standing over her now, he had got up and thrown her clothes and the key at her so quickly before she even knew he was out of bed.

She then grabbed her clothes in a bunch in one hand and her key in another and he pointed to the door, he then said, "Its right next door. To the left!"

Clelia went out and went to the door next door and opened it up with her key, then she heard the door close behind her and she put the keypad on lock.

For the first time in ages she felt safe.

She hopped in her warm cozy bed with warm blankets and Clelia turned off the light beside her bed.

After laying there and just listening to the silence of the room and dreaming of the man of dreams, somehow her hand kept going to the ring on her finger before she fell asleep after half an hour.

The rest of the week was more Ninjutsui training, then she got given her Ninjutsui costume made by some woman Firefly had hired to do it on Cobra Island.

It has a mask over her head.

It has an eye area where she could see through if she could see, but no one can see her eyes.

It's a skin tight suit with a covered zipper at the back, leather like cat woman's suit.

The black and green ninja suit, with black leather gloves.

With a dagger under her right leg, Ninja stars across her back and two scabbards for two swords, which she has in the scabbards.

Firefly tells her they'll go to the outskirts of Tokyo to meet a swords master when she's done with her training, named Sodo who'll help her make her own swords.

That's how it's usually done for Ninjas Firefly told her.

Then she trained in Ninjutsui for a remaining eleven months and three weeks, she gave birth to her twin babies Wade and Eowyn in between training.

At the Cobra medic area with the medic and nurse she hates, she's been told Wade has red hair and brown eyes.

Which makes her think he looks just like his father.

Eowyn has blond hair and blue eyes, which she can only think she got from her grandfather.

They were born on December the 5th; Firefly actually got a nanny to look after them.

Clelia still breastfed though.

They are both six months old now and its July, it's been eleven months and four weeks and she finished her Ninjutsui training.

Firefly, who she calls James when their not in their Ninja outfits.

He has made himself out to be their father, when he's not. Clelia goes along with it though.

Before she goes to make her swords, she has one final test before she can become a Koga Ninja.

Clelia and Firefly go on a mission by helicopter to kill the Israeli minister of defense and they get dropped off, in a field.

Where they have to get to the building point in the village by themselves.

Clelia and Firefly feel the heat of the summer month and the fields reeds keep touching Clelia's legs as they go through them.

They run and make onto a back of a truck once they hit the road, lying low so no one can see them.

The wind pushes against Clelia's body; it is so strong that the pressure of the wind against her body hurts her skin.

They soon make it to the village and hop quickly onto a building near by, holding onto the buildings exterior design that is sticking out.

They then quickly clamber up onto the roof, the roof has people doing their laundry on it and they go to scream at them being there.

Still the people are quickly sliced down with Ninja stars into their heads from Clelia and Firefly that at least knock them out for now.

One boy stands there whimpering at the adults all knocked out and Clelia jumps at him.

Grabs him and touches certain pressure points to knock him out.

Then Firefly and her flip and jump, in an acrobatic style to the roof where the sniper rifle is hiding in a nook in the wall of the outside of the stairwell there.

It's a whole twenty blocks away.

Clelia and Firefly get there, making sure to stay in the shadow and not get seen by the tons of Israeli security.

Clelia takes out two guards on the roof on their own, quietly and from behind with a sword.

She then hides their bodies in the stairwell and gets the gun out from the nook in the wall outside, Firefly covers their radios with a voice muffler that makes his voice muffled so they it just sounds like bad transmission. When the other security check their roofs security point.

Clelia gets in position and lines the defense minister in her site as he goes up to the podium to make a speech.

Clelia moves her sniper rifle to the beat of his heart like she was taught by Firefly and as his speech starts, she takes the shot and he goes down.

She got him, he's dead.

She backs off quickly with Firefly, they hear the uproar and commotion and they hear a chopper swooping over the scene.

Clelia puts the sniper rifle back in its nook and they head off back the way they came silently in the shadows.

Firefly had left the radio of screaming security behind them; they jumped on motorbikes that had been left nearby by people.

After hot wiring them.

They drove off and ditched the motorbikes outside the same field they were dropped off in, they ran through the field.

With the sound of the wind and the rain pelting around them, when they get to the spot the helicopter picks them up. They jump into the helicopter and they head back to Cobra Island.


	13. Chapter 13

On the helicopter the night air seemed tense and Clelia could feel the heat from the red light in the plane that is obviously a night vision light.

Firefly talks to Cobra Commander over his radio and says, "The jobs done."

Cobra Commanders laugh cackled over the radio and he says, "Excellent. Well that's means you go on leave with your girlfriend then. Have a great time Firefly."

Firefly says, "Thanks, Cobra Commander."

Then he hangs up.

They eventually get to Cobra Island and Firefly takes her to the dungeon where in the heat of the artificial light Clelia feels the ink going beneath her skin and clutched the arm of the chair in pain as the tattoo was put onto top of her right fore arm.

It's a Koga tattoo, which is a Sai knife in red with a dragon entwined around it.

It really hurt, she bit her lip and hopes her shakes that she gets won't spoil it.

Firefly looked disgusted, and bound her arm to the chair so tight that Clelia's handdn to tingle.

Once it was done they went with the babies and the nanny to Vietnam first by plane for some reason.

In Vietnam the plane landed in a private runway of Firefly's and they went out into the night where they were met by attendants of Firefly's. Once they were taken to Firefly's farmhouse there, they put away their things in their rooms. Then instead of going to bed at so late at night, eleven-thirty.

Firefly drove his forward drive car to a farm that was on the outskirts of Dak To and there they met a woman, Clelia automatically recognized the woman as the woman in a photo she saw Thomas looking at once.

The woman introduced herself as Junko and she looked at Clelia and asks, "Is there a problem?"

Clelia says, "I've seen you before, that's all. No problem."

Clelia heard Junko shrugged, her black air moving around her shoulders and says, "I don't care, where you thought you saw me. I've been hiding out in Vietnam for the past five years so I don't think you could have seen me anywhere, unless you've been around this farm and Dak To in the last five years."

Clelia looked down feeling uncomfortable under Junko's long glare and she says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you."

Junko and Firefly lean over, Firefly lifted up Clelia'a chin in his hand making her look in her eyes and he says, "We didn't hear what you said Karakuri?!" He spat in her face as he said it and yelled, "SAY IT AGAIN!"

Clelia tries to move her face out of his hand, but she can't. Firefly was holding a too tight a grip on her, she cries out in pain.

Feeling herself bruising up already, Junko intervenes grabbing his hand and twisting it.

Then throwing Firefly onto the ground, Junko says, "Leave her alone! What the fuck is wrong with you?! There is no need to do anything to her! She's supposed to be your girlfriend. Treat her like one; I want you off my property if this is how you're going to act!"

Firefly gets up dusting himself off and says, "Well, okay I agree to behave towards my girlfriend. Now would you just let me talk business with you, instead of worrying about my treatment of women?!"

Junko nods and they all go inside, Firefly gesturing Clelia in to follow.

Clelia follows and goes inside where they have tea and Biang Gio and talk business. Junko is considering doing freelance work for Cobra just like Firefly and Clelia do.

Firefly is persuading her to do it, but Junko still isn't sure if she wants to give up her life of training in Vietnam. Firefly in frustration of trying to convince Junko and failing, leaves to go for a walk and check out her training facilities.

Junko asks as Clelia's stuffing her face with Biang Gio, "Where exactly did you think you saw me before?"

Clelia swallows the Biang Gio in her mouth and says, "Oh, I saw you. I definitely saw you. In the wallet of Thomas Arashikaji…look I know i shouldn't have looked at what he was looking at when he pulled out his wallet-"

Junko interrupts saying, "Wait Thomas Arashikage's wallet! You saw my photo in Thomas Arashikage's wallet? You know him?!"

Clelia nodded saying, "Yes, he knows my father." She said between bites of Biang Gio.

Junko looks at her and asks, "Who is your father to him?"

Clelia says, "His best friend."

Junko looks at her unbelieving and says in a sarcastic tone, "Sure, your fathers Snake-eyes right?"

Clelia nods eating another Biang Gio.

Junko looks at her shocked, she does a retake looking at Clelia up and down and she asks, "I thought they didn't have any children?"

Clelia says, "They do me, Shana gave me up for adoption in 1983. She didn't tell anyone about it, well except for her parents. She didn't tell Snake-eyes though."

Clelia can feel Junko looking at her shocked and asks, "Why didn't she tell him?"

Clelia says, "She thought their relationship wasn't ready for me at the time and he wasn't ready."

Clelia can hear Junko nodding pulling the Biang Gio plate away from Clelia's reach and Junko says, "You say Arashikage wrong you know, did they tell you that?"

Clelia blushes and looks down giggling. Then she says, "Yes, almost everyone's given up telling me how to say it properly after two months of knowing me. They kind of just think it's cute. Thomas didn't though, he just called it a speech impediment and he corrected me on it every time I said it wrong I should say."

Junko says, "Well, I would too. It's said Ah-raw-shee-Ka-gay. Say it."

Clelia says, "Ah-raw-shee-Kay-gay."

Clelia can hear Junko nodding and looking down tears falling from her eyes, she mutters, "I miss Thomas, too. I didn't know if he would still think about me. Did he say I was his girlfriend?"

Clelia sat there a little uncomfortable at Junko's outburst and said, "No, I didn't ask. I just looked away after he saw me looking and he clamped his wallet shut."

Junko says, "He has a girlfriend me, well he had me. Obviously we're not together anymore."

Junko looks down and looks at the screen door where she can hear the rain start pelting down.

Then she quickly looks back at Clelia and says, "I just wanted to know if he still thinks of me and I can't find that out."

Junko sighs and looks down crying, Clelia says quickly, "I'm sorry. He did look at the picture of you two in the wallet so he was obviously thinking of you." Clelia looks nervously at the door and says, "Please don't tell Firefly anything I told you."

Junko wipes her tears away nodding and says, "I think he may already know, somehow I don't think he would have taken you as his apprentice and girlfriend if he didn't know. He would be doing it to get at Snake-eyes, those two hate each other."

Clelia asks, "They do?!"(Looking nervously at the door again Clelia asks) "Can you just not tell him? Our conversation, please?"

Junko puts a hand over Clelia's hand and says, "If it makes you feel any better I won't. You told me Thomas is still thinking about me after all and that is a big deal to me so thanks."

Clelia nods and Junko says, "Your father hates him because he killed his apprentice Opheila. She was like a daughter to him, it crushed him Thomas said."

Clelia asks, "Like a daughter to him? But I'm supposed to be his daughter! That's twice I find this out, first with Kamakura and now with this girl Opheila. No wonder why he doesn't love me he's already got his family. There's no room for me."

Junko looks concerned and says, "I'm sure that's not the case."

Clelia looks down and now it's her turn to cry and she looks up with a snotty nose. Plus heaps of tears falling down her face uncontrollably and she asks, "Why didn't they come for me then? Why didn't they rescue me? When I was kidnapped along with the family I was a nanny for?!"

Junko comes over to Clelia's side of the table and grabs Clelia in a hug, comforting her and she says, "Clelia I'm sure your parents would have a come for you. Their like that you know, honorable caring people I saw Snake-eyes in a fight. He was amazing and from what I what I heard about them from Thomas, they would have done everything they could to find you."

Clelia looks up at Junko, wiping her tears and asks, "Really? They would have looked for me you think?"

Junko is looking at Clelia straight at where her eyes should be open, Clelia can feel it and she is about to say something when Firefly comes in the doorway and says, "Bullshit! Don't feed her fairy stories Junko! While you and I both know Snake-eyes only daughter ever was Opheila and no one can compete with a dead girl! Plus Shana obviously doesn't love her either that's why she didn't come to her rescue."

Junko holding Clelia in her arms glares at Firefly and screams at him, "You're a liar! You and your Cobra friends gave that same bullshit to me about Stormshadow and it wasn't true! Don't poison this girl with your lies!"

Firefly tries to grab Clelia from out from Junko's arms, but Junko won't let her and Firefly says, "She's telling you lies! Just so she can make fun of you that's all."

Clelia looks at Junko and imagining her laughing at her with her family and she screams at Junko, "Let me go!"

Then she throws Junko off her and stands above her and says, "Leave me alone!"

Junko looks at her and then at Firefly, she shakes her head gets up and says, "Fine. He's got control of you. You won't listen to me. So just go."

Firefly pulls Clelia outside and goes back inside socking wet and then next thing Clelia knows is Firefly is flying through the screen door and breaks the ferns as he fly's through them and then lands on his back in her front yard. On the muddy ground, in the rain.

Junko comes out through the teared screen with a sword and says, "You and your apprentice are to leave my property now!"

Firefly gets up and nods, he says, "Let's go Clelia. This was a wasted effort; this girl still wants to play dead."

Clelia looks at him in confusion about what he says and follows him to the forward drive, where he then drives them back to his farm.

As he gets out of the parked forward drive Clelia asks, "Why is Junko supposed to be dead?"

Firefly looks in the car at her and says, "She made Stormshadow and everyone else believe she was dead by faking to commit suicide, she really turned it to a dive once she was in the darkness and survived the high drop. It was still such a high drop she should have died, but she survived and covered her tracks. Made her way to a Shrang-La and got a new identity on the black market and then she came to Vietnam. Got money from a secret account she had and brought a farm here where she's been training herself to become a better fighter than she was before, for the past five years. Only one of my men found out she was alive and here."

Clelia looked at him in shock and got out of the car with him and went inside. The next day they flew to Japan.


	14. Chapter 14

In Japan Clelia began her swordsperson apprenticeship with Sodo, to make her two ninjato swords and swords for other people in the mean time. Firefly just basically relaxed and trained, while Clelia learnt swordspersons ship and the children were looked after by the nanny. Which Clelia still breastfed.

The training had to do with sitting still for the first month in one spot all day, which was difficult for Clelia. Then she started learning how to make swords with Sodo, after a month she was making swords with him for other people. Clelia going up to the top of a mountain when this had to be done, with Sodo her sword master. Since the forge is at the top of the mountain.

At the end of eleven months he left Clelia to pick the ingredients for her own sword and she did, choosing one to be in added to the other normal ingredients of alloys to make her swords. The alloys were steel, Iron.

They then went to the mountain and he watched and guided her, but otherwise left the making of her swords up to her. After a week and a day Clelia had completed her two ninjato. That night, Clelia demonstrated her new weapons by slicing a rather large automatic weapon in half. Needless to say Firefly was impressed.

Clelia wasn't impressed with Firefly she told him how she learnt from Sodo a long time ago while she was here that Ninja's do not make their own swords, but he wasn't around when she was not busy for her to confront him, till now.

Firefly just shrugged and said, "Well you wouldn't have made a good sword like you have otherwise."

Clelia said, "True that is true." Clelia nodding at the last part of her sentence.

It had been twelve months since they had come to Japan; they said their goodbyes and left with the children and nanny to Cobra Island. The children now being one and half, the nanny had to take them to hairdresser in Japan to get their haircut into styles since their hair has grown so much.

When Clelia and Firefly arrived at Cobra Island, they were greeted by the dead body of Cobra Commander's son Billy. He hung like some ghastly puppet from a makeshift gallows, and a sign hanging from his neck gloated "Nobody is untouchable."

Clelia said, "Cover the babies'."

It was too late though, as the Nanny covered their eyes they asked, "Who was that? Why is that man up there? What's wrong with his face?"

His face being distorted and bluish, somehow Clelia doesn't think he was killed on by hanging. Clelia says, "He's a dead man, that's all. He was the commander's son."

Clelia couldn't lie to her babies; she hated being lied to as a child. Firefly looked at her surprise and laughed in her face.

Firefly asked a soldier nearby what had happened and he says, "He came here to kill the commander, but failed."

Firefly says, "So he finally had the guts to do it. Good man."

Clelia couldn't help but feel repulsed, especially since she had met the guy and thought he was a nice guy. Clelia spat out a bit of spew on the grass. The children were asking more questions and the nanny Elsa told them to shush. Clelia didn't mind and didn't want to answer, "What's dead mean? Who's the commander? Why would a dead man be hanging up there?"

Clelia then went inside to her and the baby's quarters, the nanny slept in another room and she unpacked her stuff.

Once unpacked at nine thirty pm, Clelia fed the babies their breast milk from bottles she had pumped in them earlier with the breast pump.

Then took off their nappies put them in the bin and took off their clothes and washed them in the bath. Clelia then put their nappies and pajamas on and put them to bed with a story, "The Pirates Treasure."

Then Clelia went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, after that she went to bed and awoke at twelve at their crying about that scary man. Clelia rocked them to sleep, then went back to sleep after putting them back in their crib only to be awakened by Firefly at six-thirty. He tells her they've got a mission to kill the president of the United States.

The nanny comes in and looks after her babies who have now woken up and Clelia gets ready. Then goes to the mess hall with Firefly where they eat their cereal.

Clelia choosing Cornflakes over Firefly's Fruit Loops.

Clelia and Firefly each have coffee, but Clelia chooses a white with two sugars over most's peoples black coffee. Very American of Cobra, well it is mostly full of Americans.

It's American from what Clelia's seen of America, where she got black coffee and then she had to get her own milk and sugar in there. Starbucks she's had were full of water no milk, in an iced coffee, the iced Mocha's was like slushies. Clelia hates slushies.

After that they go to the plane that'll take them there, after Clelia goes to the toilet on the way. Coffee goes right through her after it wakes her up.

On the plane Firefly tells her their going to Saudi Arabia their and going to stay there for another mission as well. Clelia asks, "What is that mission?"

Firefly just shakes his head and Clelia knows not to ask anymore questions.

Eventually they get to Saudi Arabia, where the plan lands on a secret runway. Then they get out and get in a Cobra black SUV and in the SUV LL Cool J, "mama said Knock you out" is playing.

Its night time and Clelia is given an energy bar by Firefly and they both have one each. After that the car drives them to a home in the city of Riyadh, they are greeted by the Saudi family.

Then they are taken to the roof where they head off from roof to roof until they see the palace roof in the distance, the roof their on they go down inside the home and meet their contact.

The contact gives them each a Saudi Palace guard uniform; they put them on in the beautiful Saudi bathroom. One after another, then they leave in their black SUV. Where their dropped off by their contact at the palace gates, they are allowed through with their fake security passes.

Clelia uses her senses to know what its like around her and feels that a guard is watching her inventively with a look of hate; Clelia finds out soon when the guard spits at her and says, "You still owe me 1000 riyal Faakir." He glares at her. "You better get it soon or I'll slit your throat in your sleep."

Clelia coughs and goes to speak, but Firefly gestures her not to and says, "Leave it now. We'll get to your money later Laiq, just shut up about it now. With have to get to our posts. Which is very important today with President George W Bush here."

Laiq loses his intimidating aura and says, "Fine, just remember me later when you get your bonus for protecting the president so well."

Clelia nods and they walk off down a long stretch of walk until they at last reach the guard's quarters, where they check themselves in for the night. Another two guards walk to the courtyard with them and go through the amence domed palace hallway, with intricate art designs along the hallway wall and roof, also the marble floor. They eventually make it to the stairs to the roof that overlooks the courtyard, that wind around in a spiral fashion into it reaches the roof.

They then walk with the other two guards who go to a different part of the roof. Clelia and Firefly then wait until the president comes out with the Saudi Prince. Clelia gets out the sniper rifle while she's waiting pulled apart and stuck in the wall one of the window look outs and puts it back together. Firefly has different lookout spot with his sniper rifle, Clelia watches and waits.

Putting her eye through the site and listening, she hears him, his heartbeat his voice. She hears his security looking around.

Walking around the area and Condoleezza Rice walking with the President. Their pointing out the beautiful marble walls of the courtyard with all the art deco there on the exterior design of the building.

When Clelia feels the wind against her and hears her own heartbeat and she hears his heartbeat. Then she moves the gun with him as he walks and she's about to take the shot when someone's foot kicks the gun out of her hands and it rattles to the ground. A black wrapped foot, Clelia sees the President being rushed away as the gun lands down below. The security men pick up the gun and wave to someone behind her; Clelia turns around and sees Kamakura.

He swings at her and she moves so fast he misses Clelia flips over him.

Storm shadow isn't far behind with a kick she ducks and hears him say, "What Firefly has an apprentice? Didn't think he had the heart to or skills to keep one long enough to survive."

Clelia does a flying kick to his body and says," What are you talking about, not one of your apprentices have survived?!"

The flying kick misses him and he moves so effortlessly like he's still standing still, but Clelia hears him turn in surprise at what she said as she lands behind him.

Scarlett is suddenly behind her and swings at her with a karate kick, Clelia ducks and steps in close, bringing her right arm straight between them and pivoting to catch her hard under the chin with two inches of bone just above the elbow. She dropped to her knees and Snake-eyes came out of nowhere holding her swaying there slightly. Scarlett had blood running from the corner of her nose and mouth.

Firefly then came flipping over stood right next to Snake-eyes and Scarlett; he looked at Snake-eyes and said, "So you're too pathetic to fight, because you have to look after your poor pathetic fiancée!"

Storm shadow grabs Scarlett and nods at Firefly saying, "I've got Scarlett for you Snake-eyes! You go after Firefly!"

Clelia gets knocked down from behind by Kamakura who says, "In case you don't know you've pissed me off! Bitch! Plus only I can bag out Storm shadow!"

Clelia ducks another kick turning around and smacking him in the mouth with her foot. Clelia says, "Sorry, I didn't know you had dibs on your lover. What do you fucking kick each other around than fuck?!"

He falls down and Clelia takes out one of her swords and tries to slice off his head. Yet he has moved and his arm strikes out at her head, Kamakura says, "Your gross Bitch! That's maybe why you messed up about Billy being dead; your too ugly too have a brain and use it!"

The strike from Kamakura causes her to feel quite winded. Clelia's head and body won't stay in one place, but she manages to duck from his oncoming punches and flip out of the way to be near Firefly and say, "We should get out of here!"

Firefly ducked Snake-eyes kick and Clelia also ducked it because it was almost going to hit her, Firefly then said, "Sure, while you go get into the invisible helicopter I'll wait for you here with Snake-eyes trying to kill me."

Clelia hears Kamakura behind her and she swings back and chucks a star at his head that when he flips to avoid it gets him in the arm, Clelia then says, "You should wake up to the Cobra news, maybe then you'd know Billy was killed by Cobra Commander himself!'

Clelia does flips over to the other roof nearby and jumps at the helicopter.

She grabs the legs of the helicopter and despite it really hurting her hands and being hard to grip because it's cold.

Clelia then swings her body into the GI Joe helicopter.

She then takes out the three green shirts and then she puts her sword to the throat of the pilot and says, "Take the helicopter close to Firefly! I want you to pick him up."

The man with the Texan accent says, "And take you to two to Cobra island I don't think so!"

Clelia puts the blade closer to his throat and says, "No, **you** **will** take me to Firefly and I'll give you more orders later and **you'll** follow them! Or I'll **kill you!**"

The Pilot says, "Not with **Kamakura **right behind you, that won't **happen**!"

Clelia suddenly listens to behind her and there is a sound of Kamakura holding a sword to her throat, he's so close she can feel the warmth of his body against her. She can hear his heartbeat.

Kamakura says, "You move and I'll kill you, just like you bastards killed Billy!"

Clelia head butts him and throws him against the back of the helicopter, his sword still in his hand. Blood pouring from his nose through his mask.

Clelia says, "Sure you'll kill me when you learn how to fight, you fucking loser!"

Clelia picks him up by the top of Ninja suit and tries to chuck him out of the helicopter onto the roof, but he struggles and head butts her. Kamakura says, "You think you can throw me again! That was just a fluke Karakuri!"

He's right, Clelia can't throw him.

Clelia hears a gunshot and moves before she gets hit, then she sends one of her swords through the chair of the pilot and hopes she killed him.

Then Clelia hears the helicopter going out of control so she lets go of Kamakura and jumps out. She lands safely on the roof and feels the wind of tension around her as Storm shadow and Scarlett see her and go for the attack.

Clelia jumps as swerves as Ninja stars are thrown at her by Stormshadow and the crossbows arrows are sent towards her heart. Then the sound of the helicopter going engines going on fire is heard. The hotness of the helicopter burning can be felt on the roof, Clelia can't bear to think that Kamakura's still in there.

Kamakura can be heard yelling, "We got to get Wild Bill out! He's severely wounded!"

Clelia knows the helicopters going down and kamakura's still in there, because for some reason this pilot is worth dying for! The others are yelling for him to get out, Storm shadow goes to attack Clelia. Firefly is fighting Snake-eyes still.

Clelia avoids Storm shadow's kick and jumps in the helicopter and then she hears Kamakura trying to get Wild Bill out of the helicopter. Trying to get her sword out and he seems very upset, he sees her and he tries to throw her out.

Kamakura yells, 'What are you doing? We're already going to die!"

Yet Clelia doesn't let him throw her out, she hits him hard and kicks him the gut sending him flying off, out of the out of control helicopter.

Clelia says as she threw him out, "Just piss off, will you!"

Clelia hears him land on the roof as the helicopter moves away from the roof and she leans over the pilot.

The smell of blood and sweat is strong on his body; the helicopter is making alarm noises which are really annoying. Clelia pulls up the helicopter and flies it over a roof, she can't tell where.

Clelia as she got the helicopter spinning in the air, she can't fly any better and she sliced the seat and belts off the helicopter with her other sword. Then pulled the two seatbelts and tried to jump off the helicopter, but she couldn't it was too heavy.

The helicopter starts going down again, when Kamakura jumps in and says, "Let me help!"

Then he pulls the chair with her.

They both jump out as it went flying into another building and exploded.

Clelia lands on the roof with Kamakura and hears a loud thump and a groan, to hear the man she tried to kill is still alive. Firefly yells at her to leave with him and Clelia goes to follow, but is grabbed on the shoulder by Kamakura.

He says, "What on earth if you're going to kill someone why would you then save him?"

Clelia just looked at him and said, "It wasn't for him git! I like you as an adversary that's all, you just wouldn't get out and leave him would you now!"

Clelia then feels him give her a look of surprise and he says, "You're insane. You know that!" Then he turns to Stormshadow and Scarlett and says, "We need a medic helicopter here ASAP. Somehow he's survived the sword through his gut."

Clelia goes to leave, but Scarlett grabs her and just as Firefly throws a flash grenade and a smoke bomb. He leaves Snake-eyes and Clelia follows, Snake-eyes and Stormshadow are unfortunately following them still over the roof tops.

A/N I miss my cat Hugo, he will never know jump over roof tops anymore. Since he got ran over, nothing to do with the story. Just thought I'd dedicate this chapter to him, I hope he's running over roof tops in heaven.


	15. Chapter 15

Clelia and Firefly flip over the royal palace wall and start jumping and flipping over cars till they get to roofs again, where they run over them. Snake-eyes and Storm shadow are behind them, they lead them into the contacts house. Their without notice of the family, Firefly sets up a bomb and Clelia yells whispers to the father, "Get out a bombs about to go off!"

He scrambles with his family out of the house and Storm Shadow and Snake-eyes jump in, Firefly isn't happy about Clelia lagging behind. Clelia catches up with him again and they go into the sewer through the houses sewer entrance, unfortunately Snake-eyes and Storm Shadow are on their heels.

As the house blows up, Firefly glares at Clelia, it's her fault and he knows it. Clelia and Firefly then go up into the street entrance and meld into the crowd where they know Snake-eyes and Storm shadow have lost them.

They make their way through the busy bustling streets of Riyadh, to the home of their drop off contact and they get them in the black SUV to the private airport. They both then meet up with their Cobra comrades, in a plane where they are outfitted with parachutes for a jump into a Saudi oil station. In the Saudi desert, where their going take control of the oil station and other oil stations at the same time all over the world, as part of their global take over. Clelia had also had training with parachuting in Cobra, so she knows how to do that.

It takes an hour to get to the oil station, Clelia hears Firefly snoring on the plane. He wakes up with a jolt when the green light goes on and the sound of him jumping out of the plane his heard by Clelia. She gets ready and goes to the exit, she feels scared of the jump.

Her hands hold on tight to the door when the Commander in the plane yells, "Jump!"

Then when she feels her fear of falling taking hold of her, she overcomes it swallows and jumps out. Soon she hears the whistling of the air around her and the falling is happening. Clelia wonders if this'll be the day she dies and she pulls her shoot.

It thankfully opens and she knows Firefly is close by, by the fact he yells, "Nearly thought you were going to drop to the earth then without pulling your shoot!"

Clelia nods and says nothing; she just can't help but feel still quite scared of dying from this height by fouling up her landing.

The wind around her ruffles her bodies' clothes and the parachute, Clelia glides herself to safety onto the roof of the oil station. Taking out a guard by knocking into him and then running a bit to a stop, right before the edge of the roof.

She unclasps the parachute and pulls out her gun noticing a few guards have noticed her from her not so perfect landing, Clelia aims through the site and takes out the guards. Moving from the oil station guard's bullets, so they don't shoot her.

Clelia used her Ak47 which she also is adept at using.

Once she's done that she follows Firefly to the stairs where they face off station workers and Clelia corners them and holds the door pointing at her gas grenade. Firefly nods and Clelia throws the gas grenade after they both had their gas masks on, unfortunately Firefly still killed one guy who ran off.

He shook his head at her as she gasped at the mans body and he pointed downstairs as Saudi soldiers ran up them, she jumped over the peoples bodies. Clelia then somersaulted over every soldier heads killing them with her sword, chopping off their heads.

They make their way out of the stairwell and into the building, the rooms are clear. Till they to the Cobra soldiers are at the Machine rooms doors, where there's people working the station. They gas them as well and let the Cobra soldiers take them to a large room where they are restrained and guarded.

Clelia and Firefly go on to the control room and there are plenty of guards there, they take them out from the various doors they can enter, they go to one door then another. Once they've taken them out from there, where someone's turned the alarm on.

Clelia and Firefly sneak in, sticking to the shadows and popping up by surprise on the guards to kill them. After all the guards in the control room are dead, they turn off the alarm and pay attention to the workers who are frightened and crouched in the corner of the main control room.

They tie them up and clear the rest of the oil station from guards, capturing the workers. Once they've taken over, they report to Cobra Commander that they've captured this one, he says, "Good, so along with the rest of the oil stations in the world we've captured this one as well! Good work Firefly."

Its cold they move the workers to the big room in another part of the complex, which strangely enough must have been used for social gatherings. Why they'd have social gatherings here she doesn't know?

They are given more troops dropped off by plane to protect their new oil station; the Saudi government is refusing to have talks with Cobra.

A plane lands at the oil stations airport with Clelia's children and nanny, Clelia thinks to herself, "Firefly wanted the children here with us, it wasn't my idea. But like he said their safer here then on Cobra Island where it's just as dangerous as here, but here they have me. Firefly reminded me again, like I need to be reminded! If I try leaving Cobra with my children, I will be back in the dungeon and my children will be killed. He only keeps them alive for my sake."

On the plane more Cobra troops came as well and a fail safe missile launcher to take down a Star Wars and other satellites if they are attacked.

The children are taken to a room with Clelia and the nanny where there are quarters for the oil station workers and guards. It's a cold night. The men with the hostages in the large room are starting to get aggressive towards the hostages, treating them like the Westboro Bapist church.

Clelia remembers how she saw these guys on TV and you tube, protesting at soldier's funerals, universities and AIDS victim's funerals. They are anti gay. She also remembers how people react to them. Just like these soldiers are reacting to the prisoners.

They start surrounding them and snapping at them like a bunch of prehistoric apes, then when their not snapping at them they shout ugly words of hatred. In chants, their practically beating their fists on their chests when they look at each other for assurance that in their minds their doing the right thing.

They start spitting at them, blowing smoke in their face and one will go forward out of the pack and attack with fists knocking people over and then going back in pack. Then the pack will start going, "Wooh Wooh Woooh Woooh Wooh!"

Then another person will do the same thing, etc. Clelia stepped in and pointed her Ak47 around, firing it at their feet along the line they have formed and she yells, "Get the fuck away from them or I will shoot! You watch them and guard them! But you don't act like ape-man around them! You control yourselves! Understand?!"

Firefly pulls her away from the men into a room and asks, "What's that about?! You don't tell the soldiers what to do! I do!"

Clelia hears him sitting down on a table and she says, "They can't treat the hostages like that!"

He gets a coke out of the soda machine and says, "Fine, if you want to be a Red Cross member. Making sure we do things right by the hostages then go right ahead! Just remember when Cobra decides to kill anyone who tries to get away! You better not stop them! You join them and support our troops, since you're a Cobra as well!"

Clelia sighed and nodded, then she said, "Yes, Sensei."

Firefly sat there sculling his coke and Clelia went out into the big hall and there was an enomorous amount of Cobra soldiers forcing the prisoners to run around outside. Clelia asked them what they were doing and Ted takes his mask off and smoothed his hair so it wasn't in his face.

Ted says, "We're taking them for a jog."

Clelia heard people screaming and walked outside to see a bunch of hostages being told to run in a circle and the Cobra soldiers chucking ice at them. Clelia was disgusted and went around the Saudi prisoners, more like than hostages. She strode right up to the military commander and told him, "This is not appropriate! Take them back inside!"

As one prisoner was pushed down onto the ground and they yelled obscenities at him on the ground, Clelia went in front of the man. Kicking the soldiers on their heads and throwing the soldiers away from him. She then took the Saudi inside and sat him down with some of the other prisoners that had been allowed back in.

Once she had done that Firefly ordered her to go to bed, Clelia tried to get him to let her stay, "But-"

Firefly interrupted her and said, "Listen to your Sensei!"

The Arab said, "Don't worry Miss I appreciate your help and so do the others."

Firefly pulled the man aside and threw him on the ground saying, "She ain't going to stop me now bastard!"

He was about to beat him up when Clelia pull him back, holding her arms around him. She then threw him on the ground away from the man and stepped on Firefly's throat, putting her foot to the side. Making it so it's hard for him to breath and she says, "Leave the fella alone Mate!"

Firefly grabbed her foot and threw her onto the floor; Clelia looked up as Firefly leered over her. She then jumped up onto her feet and said, "There's no reason to hurt the prisoners and you won't stop me from standing up for them!"

Firefly laughs at her words and says, "Stop hurting the prisoners?! You take this Red Cross thing seriously?! I was just joking."

Clelia looks at him sternly and crosses her arms then says, "You don't have a right to joke about the Red Cross! I took you seriously, because I am like the Red Cross! I won't let prisoners be mistreated!"  
Firefly looks at her and nods, then he sighs and says, "You want to protect people here. Then fine, hang around all night and guard the prisoners."

She nodded and Firefly looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to actually want to stay and guard the prisoners, in his history as a Cobra mercenary he's never come across someone actually wanting to stay up all night doing guard duty. He was very shocked by this, but then he knew he couldn't stop her from doing this, she is set in her ways. So he left and went to a room, he'd chosen as own.

Clelia marched outside and ordered the soldiers to leave the prisoners alone, this time she yelled and screamed at them. Ordering them with the extent of her anger at this injustice and scaring them with her anger so they did as she commanded and took the prisoners inside. Where they watched over them instead of abusing them.

She spent the night there watching over the prisoners and making sure they weren't hurt, after the night went by without a hitch. With the nanny having come by once for her to pump her milk into bottles for the babies. In the morning Clelia went to the food hall with some troops and got them to bring bread and water with her to give to the prisoners.

The prisoners were very grateful, they were feeling tired after having no meal last night and sleeping on the floor. The cold floor, hard floor and it's like that despite the heating. She ordered blankets for Cobra to deliver to the oil station so that wouldn't happen again. Aban the guy she had helped the other night introduced himself and Clelia introduced herself in turn. He lets her feel how he looks, he has scruffy hair, a beard, a turban on his head and he says he has beautiful dark eyes and black hair.

Clelia is impressed by his looks and yet his arrogance in his looks is a bit much for her. He asks her, "Do you like?"

Clelia looks down and says, "Er, no."

Aban asks her, "Do you think we can go to the toilet after breakfast and will you help us get out of here?"

Clelia says, "I'll let you guys go to the toilet. But as to getting out of here. No."

Clelia makes sure to order the guards to let them go the toilet in turns once everyone's had their breakfast.

Clelia and the some of the soldiers then went to breakfast, Firefly came and sat next her. He sat beside her eating his cheerios while Clelia ate her toast, they both had coffee and he looked at her and said, "Sorry. About last night if you want to look after the prisoners. Following the Geneva Convention. Then it's your way and I admire that about you, even if it's not my way of doing things."

Firefly put his hand on hers in a caring gesture and looked at her like he wanted to do more; Clelia just moved her hand aside.

Clelia said, "Thanks. I appreciate that you understand me."

He nodded and tried to kiss her, but she moved her hand away knocking over her coffee with her breasts as she moved away from him. Clelia cleaned up the spill, before she went out of the room in a huff.

She went to her room where she got her change of clothes and had her shower in the men's bathroom, the only bathroom in the oil station.

Clelia then went to the toilet, after she'd done that, she got ready. She heard Black Out singing in the shower as she was brushing her hair and she laughed.

Black Out poked his head to see who she is, then he said, "Hey, Miss Karakuri you do like my singing. And me I know you do."

She sighed at arrogance and he walked out dripping wet with no towel and then he saw she's blind.

Black Out says, "Sorry. I didn't realize you are blind and I didn't mean to be arrogant. You are a very beautiful woman though and we could be good together. You know."

She just laughed at him playfully swatting at his chest, then she finished doing her hair up while he started brushing his teeth naked beside her. She grabbed a towel and put it on him, he just let he do it laughing as she tied a knot so it stayed on him.

Then she went to go to back to the prisoners, but Firefly stopped her at the door and told her, "The prisoners will be looked after because of **you.** Just come to the security room with me and we'll make sure the oil stations safe from there."

Clelia followed him to the security room and they watched things from there and from there they talked to the Cobra troops and told them what to do. All day they hang around there making sure things are going well. At dinner time, they go have to have dinner in the cafeteria area. Their eating their pizza, the babies are sitting with them eating their dinner too with the nanny. Firefly flirts with Clelia, she doesn't flirt back. Black out sits down and competes with Firefly for her affections.

Clelia is actually flirting back with Black out since he is her age and he shows her what he looks like by letting her feel his face and body, he tells he has blond hair and blue eyes and the masculine body she felt makes him very attractive.

Plus when he tells her a story about how the he was a JOE and they didn't treat him well. Airborne, plus his brother Barrell Roll were horrible to him, even Wild Bill. Just because he panicked and went ahead when Airborne, left them.

He thought Airborne wasn't coming back, the other JOE green shirt got killed following Black out.

When Black out fell out of the truck they were in with other JOES and got shot in the shoulder, Airborne got him back into the truck.

Still he wasn't very sympathetic with Black outs pain, Clelia felt sorry for him and related to his story.

They started conversing about things and Firefly left them to it, he'd finished his dinner. Then the alarm went off! They are being attacked! It's the JOES.


	16. Chapter 16

They leave their pizzas and Clelia grabs Wade, she tells the nanny to follow her. Who's picked Eowyn up. Clelia says, "Come on, WE'VE got to take my babies somewhere safe!"

Black Out is about to leave to fight with Cobra soldiers he's commanding, but he tells the Soldiers to go on and he says to Clelia, "Follow me I know a place that will be safe."

Clelia and the nanny follow Black Out to the stairwell in the middle of the building, when they got to the bottom, they saw the oil wells power supply.

Then they go past the first two to a door in between them and when Black Out opens the door and gestures them inside, they see it's a got a small control box for the power and workstation for someone who obviously had been guarding the power to the oil station.

Even though this area could have overridden the control room controls, sitting there is a dummy guard.

The nanny pokes the dummy, but the body falls down and then everyone cries out realizing it's not a dummy, except Black Out.

She takes the body out and puts Eowyn in the room, with the nanny putting Wade down.

Clelia then looks at Black Out crossly.

He shrugs and says, "What I had to kill him, he works here?!"

Clelia hears the alarm and then sees her nanny run off pulling out a gun and saying, "I'm not sticking round here and I'm joining the fight! Bye!"

Clelia goes to scream at her and Black Out stops her and says, "Don't we'll leave your babies here. Locked up they'll be safe!" She feels his hand touch her face and Black Out looks at her and says, "They'll be fine trust me!"

She shakes her head and says, "I can't leave my children here alone!"

Black Out grabs her and pulls her out of the room slamming the door shut behind him; he locks the room with her screaming at him to stop.

Then he lets go of her and gives Clelia the key, he holds her by her suit and says, "Karakuri, if you don't help us Cobra Commander will kill your children or Firefly will or even the Joes! Your children are expendable to them! Don't you know that?!"

Clelia looks at him and looks at the door where her babies are crying out to her, but safe for now.

She looks at Black Out again and sighs, resigning herself to the fact that he's right. Black Out lets go of her Ninja suit and says, "You see Clelia I'm trying to help you. Don't think I would ever hurt you or your offspring Clelia."

She nods and ignores her baby's cries as much as it hurts her, but then as she's puts on her Ninja mask and his going to leave.

She stops, her whole body stops, one of those times in life when her body just won't let her do something and Black Out who's ran out of the room already, comes back and gestures his hands out wide in a questioning manner which she hears him do.

He then asks, "What are you DOING?!"

Clelia shakes her head at him and gulps knowing that this may be the end for her and her babies, but she'd rather be with them then leave them.

Clelia says, "Black Out GO! I can't do it! I can't leave my children!"

Black Out sighs and says, "Fine Karakuri it's your life."

Then he runs off and leaves her, Clelia turns round and unlocks the door.

When she opens it she can sense in the darkness her children's frightened faces as their crying stops at the sight of her and they look at her happy that she's there.

Clelia hears them scream, "MAMA!"

They both run to her and holding out their arms and she leans down and hugs them as they get to her.

Then she picks them both up and puts them away from the door, going back to the door and shutting and locking it.

She then goes back to her babies and sits and waits holding them in her arms, with them both sitting on her lap.

On her radio she hears Firefly contacting her, "Where are you Karakuri? Get to me on the roof now!"

She then hears nothing as she ignores his orders and after half an hour later she hears explosions outside the building, like some of the oils station buildings are blowing up. Clelia realizes that it is the contingency plan if the Joes are winning Firefly must blow the whole place up and he would be able to send the missiles off if she was out there to help him, but she can't leave her babies.

Clelia knows she must get out of the building with her babies and take them to the airport. Otherwise they'll blow up along with her soon, now Firefly's started to set off the charges all across the oil station.

Contact Firefly and other troops and get them to come and leave with her, someone else besides her a blind woman flying the plane just won't work.

Clelia carries her babies to the door and then she puts them down and unlocks it with her key.

Opens the door, picks them up again and runs with them towards a door at the end of the room after the metallic circular boxes and then into a room with a basement door on the ceiling.

The sound of gunfire can be heard now through the basement door.

Clelia puts her babies down, moves a metal ladder against the door and peaks out the basement door.

She sees that there are Joes and Cobra soldiers at either side of the building, shooting at each other and she's stuck in the middle.

Clelia radios to the Cobra to stop shooting she needs to come out of the building from in between their gun fight, the Cobra soldier who gets on the radio to her says, "We'll stop, but that won't help you because they won't!"

Clelia says, "Fine, I'll do something."

She throws a smoke bomb out then she quickly grabs her babies and gets out of the basement, she looks at the Joes and sees that their grasped why the Cobra soldiers have stopped shooting and one guy who seems to be their leader yells to her, "Come over here with your babies karakuri!"

Clelia shakes her head and runs to get behind the barrier the Cobra soldiers have made.

She gets there and then runs on ahead to the airport, yelling behind to the Cobra soldiers, "You guys should start heading off, soon too. Once I'm out of site at least!"

She hears the Cobra officer yell back while he starts shooting at the JOES again with his troops, "Okay, we'll do that! Thanks for the advice!"

Clelia as she runs off heading to the airport hears another explosion, another part of the oil station exploded.

She keeps running and comes across the building where the prisoners are being held and are now being locked in by some Cobra Vipers, Clelia runs over and asks, "What the hell are you guys doing?! You can't do that!"

They look at her not caring and run off, Clelia sees some JOES then coming her way. Still she can't just run off, so she puts her babies down and tries to get the crow bar out from between the door handles.

It just won't budge, Clelia then hears the Joes behind her and she just ignores them and hopes for the best.

She hears a Joe behind her say, "This is Karakuri. Shouldn't we stop her?!"

Another answers him and says, "No, she seems to be helping us out for some reason."

She tries again but it won't budge, a Joe behind her says, "Give me a go Karakuri. I can help you get those hostages out."

Clelia moves aside and this big Joe pulls at the crow bar and "WHOOMP!" Out it goes, the others cheer, "YAAH, great work Roadblock!"

Clelia then realizes she can go now and picks up her babies and goes to run off, but a Joe points a gun at her and says, "Don't move Karakuri!"

Clelia yells at him, "You going to get my children killed! How are evil are you Joes?!"

The Joe says, "How am I going to get your children killed? I'm not going to shoot them?! Besides you're the one who brought them here!"

Clelia says, "You idiot the explosions going off what do you think they are?!"

The Joe says, "It's because the buildings we have captured aren't any use to Cobra anymore. And you also want to kill us Joes in them, but we're not in them anymore. So you guys are failing on that count."

Clelia says, "The whole place is not good to us now because you've taken over! So the whole place is going to blow, so if I can't get to the airport with my babies their going to die! And that will be your fault!"

The Joe who's leading looks shocked and yells to his soldiers who are getting the prisoners slowly outside, "Hurry UP Joes! We've got to get them out and to the airport now this place is going to BLOW!"

The other Joes look shocked then they follow his orders yelling, "Yes, Sir!"

Clelia runs along with them, running past them and towards the airport.

And the plane, she hears the Joe leader say over his radio, "Guys we're going to the airport with the civilians! Snake-eyes team and Flint's team, you need to make your way to the airport now! The place is going to blow!"

Clelia heads off in front of the Joes.

A Joe asks, "Where are we going?"

Duke says, "We must be heading for the airport, that's our quickest way off the base!"

Then as Clelia sees the oil station airfield. Shooting starts from in front of her.

Duke yells, "Get Down!"

She jumps onto the ground with her babies, Wade and Eowyn crying from the shooting and the fact they just got gravel rash.

The Joes are down too, with the prisoners.

Then Clelia throws a flash bomb ahead and the Cobra troops are blind for a little bit.

She gets up with the Joes and prisoners following and runs behind some crates.

The shooting begins again and she hears more troops marching to the join the other soldiers, Black Out ordering them to kill everyone even "That traitor Karakuri!"

She hears that and gulps, the Joe leader she suddenly recognizes his voice as Duke says, "Looks like their not your friends anymore Karakuri! You on our side now?!"

Clelia snaps, "Only because I have to be!"

The troops are soon going to be around the bend and will kill her babies, so Clelia runs around to the side of the crates the Joe following her with the fifty prisoners. Duke looks at her looking up and says, "Guys, we'll send some of you up there, the rest of us will guard the prisoners."

Road Block asks, "Are you sure she can make it up there?"

Clelia nods, "If you guys mind my children?"

The Saudi who she helped before held out his hands and said, "I Mas'ud will look after your children for you. Since you helped me and my fellow prisoners it's the least I can do."

She hands over her babies as gunfire is heard, the Joes fire back and the other team Flint's team helps them.

Coming along in a truck, they park in front of the prisoners as a shield.

Clelia climbs up the crates using her fingers to grip the crates and then at the last crate at the top she jumps up onto it and throws a rope down for the two Joes who are RoadBlock and Barrell Roll, Still their stopped by Duke, "No, Don't worry about it now Snake-eyes's team are here. They'll go up and help her with the killing of Cobra soldiers from that vantage point. You guys stay here and help me guard the prisoners."

Duke Looks at Snake-eyes and his team who have turned up and says, "You guys need to go up that rope and help Karakuri kill the Cobra soldiers from up there."

Snake-eyes looks at him questionly and Dukes waves his hand in dismissive way and says, "Apparently she changed sides for now. So work with her okay?"

Snake-eyes looks up at Karakuri and then at the rest of his team who also look mystified, then he looks at Duke and nods.

Clelia holds the rope while lying down so she doesn't get shot, as their coming up the twenty of the prisoners get in the truck and the guy Flint goes to the wheel ready to drive it off.

Snake-eyes and his team, Kamakura, Storm shadow and Scarlett soon come up.

Kamakura says to Clelia, "Didn't expect to be fighting on the same side with you. Thanks, for the help up."

Clelia says, "Your welcome."

Clelia pulls the rope back up and heads to the other side of the crate, where she watches the side where she can see the airport with Kamakura and the others watch the side where they can see the truck. Scarlett asks, "Is everyone in position?"

Everyone says, "Yes."

Storm shadow says, "That's a yes for Snake-eyes too!"

Scarlett says, "Lets do this then!"

They all start shooting picking off the Cobra troops, Kamakura asks, "What made you change side's Karakuri?"

Clelia says, "My children's safety and the safety of the prisoners."

She looks at Kamakura who looks a bit worse for ware from fighting and she then goes back to shooting as the truck goes off to the airport, Clelia then asks, "Where is Firefly?"

The truck makes it to the plane, with a G.I. Joe helicopter shooting down the troops there to make the way clear for Flint to get into the plane with the prisoners. Still he can't because theirs still more Cobra troops alive.

Kamakura says, "He's down below. We got him tied, next to Duke's team and the hostages. Never mind that though we need to help Flint!"

Karakuri says, "If we go through this window here we can get a jeep and help him out! If you and I go alone the others can stay here and keep knocking off the Cobra troops."

Kamakura looks at the window not that far from them that she had pointed out and then looks at Snake-eye. Kamakura asks, "Do you think we should go off and leave you guys here?"

Snake-eyes nods and Kamakura goes over to the window and looks down through the window and says, "There's Cobra soldiers there, we have to get rid of them first."

Clelia stands up going over next to him and says, "No, if we do that we'll blow up the jeep. We can sneak down if that's possible. We **are** **Ninjas** after all."

He glares at her dig at him and he opens the window quietly, Clelia throws the rope over and then looks at him and whispers, "Can you tie a knot, I can't."

Kamakura grabs the rope and whispers, "You call **yourself** a ninja?!"

She sighs at his comment as he finishes his knot and he hears her do that, then he whispers, "What can't hack the truth."

He ties himself up and then goes over the window to the other side and slides down. Clelia then follows him down with out tying herself up and thanks god for the gloves or she would have got rope burn.

When she gets down he looks at her amazed and whispers, "You did that very neatly I must say. Now let's get these Snakes!"

Clelia takes offense to the Snakes comment she whispers, "Hey, you calling me a snake?!"

Kamakura shakes his head and whispers, "Your not one anymore, you were before!"

She follows him round some crates and sees the Cobra soldiers smoking casually while the fighting's going on.

They jump over the crates taking out their swords and they kill the Cobra troops with Kamakura only slashing at them with his sword and stabbing them through the guts. While Clelia chops off their heads.

He looks at her in shock and she shrugs her shoulders and says, "Their dead aren't they?!"

He coughs out spew onto the ground quite disgusted with her and says, "Sure but a simple slash across the chest or stab through them would have done it."

Clelia just hopes in the passenger side of the jeep and says, "We don't have time for semantics just drive!"

Kamakura sighs and jumps in, he asks, "How?"

Clelia pulls the dash board down and chucks the key at him.

Kamakura starts the engine and they drive off towards Flint, when they go past Black Out screaming at them, "Your dead you mother fuckers!"

Kamakura chucks a grenade at him sending him falling down and severely wounded but not dead.

Clelia says to Kamakura, "No need to kill him he's a friend of mine!"

Kamakura looks at her weirdly then shakes his head and continues driving; they get close enough for the Cobra soldiers to shoot them.

Flint is shooting at the back of the truck protecting the prisoners.

Clelia starts shooting at the Cobra soldiers, they get behind the truck with the jeep and hop out when Kamakura stops the truck.

Clelia runs up beside Flint with Kamakura they start shooting the Cobra troops from there.

Flint says, "About time you guys got here, even if one of you is a Cobra."

Clelia smiles at him, then sees Ted and Joe and backs off on one side of the truck and yells on the radio, "Guys stop shooting! The Bosses are out, it's over! Its only us now give up! It's me Karakuri!"

The shooting stops and she goes around to the back of the truck and sees Ted with four others put up their hands in surrender, dropping their guns.

Kamakura looks over at the airfield building and sees that the Cobra troops are surrendering there as well.

Kamakura says, "Their all surrendering!"

Clelia looks over and sees that they are surrendering.

Flint yells, "Drop your weapon Snake! Or I'll shoot you!"

Clelia and Kamakura look over to see Joe holding up his weapon aimed at Flint, he yells, "Not on your LIFE!"

Ted and Karakuri yell, "NO!" In unison as he goes to shoot Flint, he gets him first shooting him in the arm and the leg, disarming him but not killing him.

Flint looks at Joe, then walks over to him and stands over him and says, "Along time ago I would have killed you for that! Not anymore, I'm back to how Jaye would have

wanted me to be."


	17. Chapter 17

"BlackHawk AS-788 and CV22B, you are cleared for takeoff," Flint barked into his radio.

He leads the prisoners on the plane with Kamakura, while Clelia was supposed to tie up her fellow Cobra soldiers by orders from Flint.

She doesn't follow his orders; she drives the empty truck to where the prisoners are with her children.

Twenty of them can only fit and the rest Duke says, "They'll go with us!"

Her children going with Mas'ud and Duke, then Duke hears about how she was supposed to tie up the Cobra prisoners, but she didn't.

Duke looks at her angrily and snaps at her, "Thanks to you not tying up the bloody Snakes! We are going to have to explain to our government why two of the hostages are injured."

Clelia looks shocked that a firefight happened at the plane because of her and knows nothing she'll say will change things, so she drives on to where the plane is and the Joes run behind with the Cobra prisoners and the hostages.

As they go off the main building explodes, then the main hall where the hostages were kept explodes. Since the sequence of explosives Firefly set off, is going off one by one but at different times. Which he started the sequence when Clelia was in the room with her babies, its his contingency plan if their losing the oil station to the Joes, blow it up so they don't get it.

Knocking several people over from the impact of the bomb blast, lucky no ones injured. Theirs a lot of yelling and screaming from the prisoners though, one saying, "Please don't let me be killed!"

A Joe says, "Don't worry just follow us and you'll be fine!"

They make it to both planes and Clelia sees two Cobra prisoners' dead from her not tying them up and one of them is surprisingly Ted, which she wasn't expecting.

Flint points to them and says, "If you had tied them up. Instead of trusting your friends left behind at the plane with us. They'll wouldn't have shot two Arabs trying to take control again and Kamakua and I wouldn't have had to shoot them!"

She stops the truck and gets out; she shakes her head to Flint and says, "I really didn't expect me leaving them here untied would be a problem, I thought they understood the situation was hopeless."

The hostages are led out of the truck onto the Cobra plane by Duke.

Along with the ten hostages that came with them, that were running behind the truck.

He is saying to them, "Come on men! Get on the plane, we'll take you all to safety! Hurry up, we all have to get on the transport and get out of here! Before we're blow n to smithereens!"

Flint gets to the wheel of the plane and starts the plane.

Saying, "Alright, lets get the hell out of here!"

Clelia gets her babies off Mas'ud who are crying for their mama and thanks him for looking after them. Her babies do not take well to strangers and are freaked out by the whole war zone situation.

He says, "It's the least I can do for you after you helped us all here."

Clelia then is directed by Duke to get on the G.I. Joe plane with him and his team, Snake-eyes's team, the Cobra soldiers prisoners, Black Out they picked up along the way who's still alive and Firefly.

They all get on the plane; she finds a seat at the back.

The plane starts and both planes and the helicopter leave as the aircraft hangar blows up, then the whole oil station blows up.

Firefly wakes up and hears his work and smiles saying, "Thank god. It worked now no one can have the oil station. I love the sound of explosions."

He smiles gleefully and Duke glares at him and says, "If you say another word I'll chuck you out of this plane."

Clelia sits on the plane with her babies and Kamakura sits next to her, her daughter hugs her tightly crying.

She rocks Eowyn, saying, "Its okay baby. It's going to be okay."

Kamakura walks to the back of the plane and comes back with a medical kit, he uses it on Eowyn and Wade, making sure their gravel rashes are clean and covered with band aids.

Clelia says, "Thank you."

When he finishes, he nods and says, "I wouldn't want the cute little babies to be hurt."

Clelia smiles at him through her mask and thinks, "Maybe he is ready for fatherhood after all.

Kamakura then puts the medical kit back and comes and sits besides Clelia again, he takes off his mask and makes funny faces at Eowyn.

Wade laughs, but Eowyn hugs Clelia tighter and hides her head in her Clelia's armpit. She has not stopped crying, so Kamakura offers to hold Wade and she tries to hand Wade over but he holds on tightly to his mother not wanting to be separated from her.

Clelia then rocks her babies to sleep.

The flight Wild Bill says over the radio will take twelve hours.

When the flight finishes and the plane is landing, Clelia hears the plane going into an opening.

Then slowly going down on the hangar runway and stopping.

Wild Bill says over the radio, "Well here we are Joes back home."

The plane door opens and the Joes all walk out with the Cobra prisoners, Clelia waits for them to go out.

Kamakura is the only Joe waiting with her for some reason, not standing up, but sitting beside her.

Clelia feels her children wake up to all the noise, looking around at what's happening with sleepy eyes.

Kamakura looks over and smiles at them, Eowyn hides her face in Clelia's arm again. Wade smiles at him, rubbing his eyes and saying, "Who you mister?"

Kamakura says, "I'm Kamakura. What's your name kid?"

Wade gets out of Clelia's arms and comes close to Kamakura's leg putting out his hand tentatively to his Kamakura's leg and he says, "Wade."

Kamakura smiles at him a big bright beaming smile and says, "That's a nice name. I was going to name my kid Wade."

Wade looks confused and asks, "Why not?"

Kamakura looks at Wade confused and asks, "What do you mean why not?"

Wade struggling with his words looks at Clelia for help and she says to Kamakura, "He asking why you don't still want to name your kid Wade."

Kamakura looks at Wade surprised and asks, "Is that what you were trying to say?"

Wade looks at his Kamakura and nods saying, "Yep!"

Sean looks sad and says, "Because I haven't had that son like I was going to and I never will."

Clelia looks at him in surprise wondering why he's suddenly changed his feelings so he no longer wants children at all.

Wade looks at him confused and asks, "Why you have no son?"

Sean looks at Clelia for help and she puts her hand on Wades back and says, "He doesn't want to answer your questions anymore."

She then looks around and sees everyone's off the plane except the pilot who's waiting at the door. So she says to him, "We supposed to get off the plane anyway now Wade, so lets go."

Wade looks at the pilot and runs out, Clelia and Kamakura follow.

Clelia holding Eowyn, the pilot pats Kamakura on the back as he goes out and winks at him.

Clelia wonders why and as she's wondering this a guy comes along and holds his hand out to her and she grabs and shakes his hand with her left hand. The only one that's free.

He says, "Hi, my names General Joe Colton I run this unit. I want to have a talk to you in the interrogation room. If you'll just let the nurse look after your children, so we can do that."

Clelia isn't surprised to hear this, considering she's still a Cobra and she has good knowledge of Cobra.

She's not surprised they would want to know that information and they may not fully trust her still.

She can hear the nurse holding Wades hand, whose screaming and trying to pull away, Clelia crouches down to Wades level and says, "Its alright I need to talk to this man for a while and this lady is going to look after you and your sister while I'm talking to them, okay?"

Wade is sobbing, looking very forlorn. He shakes his head and holds Clelia's right hand and says, "No, I want you!"

Kamakura comes over and grabs Wades other hand and says to Wade, "Hey, do you want to come with me than, because your mom is going to be back. But she needs to go with the General for a while." Kamakura pulls on his hand as the nurse lets go of his other hand and sighs mumbling as she walks off, "Some children are too pampered by their mothers!"

Kamakura says to Wade, "Come on lets go."

Wade looks at him and shakes his head, Clelia puts Eowyn down on the floor and Eowyn holds on tight to her not letting go.

Clelia then pulls her off her and puts her on the floor and she says to Wade, "Yes you look after your sister. Help her go with you, because she's upset too. Can you make her feel better for me? And look after her?"

Wade picks up his sister and she gets upset cause she's being held by him and she doesn't like it, Clelia says, "No, put her down."

He puts her down and Clelia picks her up gently and puts Eowyn's hand out to Wade and Clelia says to Wade, "Hold her hand and walk with your sister, Wade. Okay?"

Wade takes her hand and walks off with her following Kamakura away out a door of the aircraft hangar.

Clelia then follows the General and Duke who's joined him out of the aircraft hangar into a hallway and they travel to the integration room.

They open the integration room with an electronic key; there are two guards outside which remind Clelia again they don't trust her fully.

She wonders now with that if maybe they'll arrest if she doesn't cooperate, so that may have been the last time she'll see her babies.

Clelia follows them in and is gestured to the seat, she sits down and Duke and General Joe Colton sit down on the other side.

She can see theirs one of those mirrors they have on TV shows behind them and she wonders who is behind there.

Duke coughs and she looks at him, he asks, "So what made you want to help us out? I mean it can't just be for the little while on the oil station or was that it? Are you going go back to being a cobra?"

Clelia sighed and looks down knowing she should be with Cobra, but she always wanted her chance to escape.

She also saw Sean and she likes being round him even if she is still angry at him.

So she looks up and says, "I don't know…. I don't think I am with Cobra anymore considering I betrayed them like Black Out said I'm a traitor. There's no turning back now, but I didn't mean it intentionally I just wanted those people not to die. I don't see the need to kill prisoners."

Joe Colton raises his eyebrows and says, "You don't know, but you do? That very weird, but we are glad you aren't with Cobra anymore."

Duke nods and asks, "Would you like to work with us and give us information that we need. Truly we're glad you helped us already, but if you don't cooperate with us we won't drop any charges against you as a terrorist and you will go to Guantanamo. You **hear?**"

Clelia says, "I'll cooperate."

Colton asks, "Do you realize I'm tired of Cobra snakes going around the world and trashing it, thinking they have the right to claim it?! Is there anyway that is the only oil station you guys attacked or is their more?"

Clelia looks at him surprised and says, "Thought you would have heard, Cobra took over every oil station on the globe."

Duke shakes his head and puts head in hands, he then asks, "You said William's dead. Right, is it true?"

Clelia just nodded.

Duke says, "You feel threatened about that or not?"

Clelia looks at him knowing that he's testing her loyalty to them, she twists her hands making her right glove come off and she decides to be honest. Which is true to her character and she says, "I do feel threatened by that, in fact it scared me so much when I saw it I vomited from fear."

Duke looks at her surprised and asks, "You did?" He looks nervously at Colton then to the mirror, then at Clelia again and he asks, "Karakuri that worries us if you're that afraid of Cobra consequences are you really sure you can work for us?"

Clelia looks at him and looks around the room feeling the heat in the air from the summer weather; she doesn't know why they haven't put the air conditioning on and it bothers her.

Clelia asks, "Duke, right?"

Duke nods.

Clelia says, "Well Duke, I'm afraid of Cobra and what might happen to me if they get me. But I'm honest about my fear and that's says I will be honest about what I know. Any information, I can give that will be useful I'll give." She shrugged her shoulders. "Though I don't know what will be useful all in all. And it's up to you if you want to trust me, I can't do anything to make you trust me."

General Joe Colton nods and says, "Well that's good, but will you work with us by becoming a JOE and going on missions with our soldiers? You will be following orders against your former boss Cobra Commander. Who might kill you and string you up if he captures you?"

Clelia looks taken aback, she didn't think they'd ask **her **to join their **force! **

She cracks her neck from the need to as she thinks, "What the hell? I want to be free of all this fighting! But this might be my chance to do good to make up for the bad I did in Cobra."

Clelia looks at them and is about to think to consider her options, about whether or not she'll join.

When she sees Duke sigh and ruffle his hair in frustration, he says, "Don't take too long in deciding. From the information you've given us so far and what we saw at that oil station, we **don't have** **much** **time**."

Clelia says, "Well I would say no, but I wouldn't mind making up for the bad things I've done for Cobra." She then looks at them and says, "I am afraid of what Cobra will do to me if they capture me, but to me I get by with my fear. One moment vomiting from fear, the next moment chopping off heads and feeling quite an adrenaline rush from the fear I feel." Clelia sees their shocked looks and smirks, then taps her finger on the table and points it at General Colton then Duke and says, "Its up to you **guys** if you can't handle someone like **me** in your strong fighting, well oiled **JOE** **unit**."

Duke says, "You're a capable soldier. You do need to improve on following on orders, but otherwise from what I've seen of you're fighting skills you're going to be a great JOE."

He puts out his hand and says, "Welcome to the team Karakuri."

Clelia shakes his hand and General Colton puts out his hand and asks, "By the way, what's your real name?"

She shakes his hand and says, "Clelia O'Hara."

She can feel Duke and Colton look surprised and Colton says, "When we're through here. You've got to go tell your parents who you are."

Clelia shakes her head and says, "You don't have a right to make me do that."

Duke says, "No your right we don't, but you should because they are your family and they have been worried about you. They even searched for you on Cobra Island and you were obviously away fighting for Cobra on some mission."

Clelia shakes her head and says, "That's not true, they didn't look for me and I was in one of Cobra dungeons locked away under ground. I was left there to die while they rescued the Bowden's."

Duke gets up and says, "I've got to go get Snake-eyes, Shana and Sean so you guys can sort this out!"

Clelia puts her hand up and says, "Forget it. I'll just give you the information you want, lets not worry about **that** **other** **stuff**!"

Duke says, "You can give that information to Colton." He gets up from the table. "I've got to go give this information to my friends. Or they'll be living with this sadness thinking your dead for the rest of their lives!"

Clelia feels shocked at what she hears and goes to say something to Duke, but he's left the room.

So she looks at Colton and goes to say something to him, but he goes on to ask her all she knows about Cobra and what their up to and she gives him all the information she can.

She includes telling him about her next mission to kill George Strawhacker's son Ramsay Strawhacker, in Borovia.

How Cobra plans to take over Borovia from the rebel leader, Ramsay Strawhacker. How their experimenting on people on Cobra Island with the computer chips that controls their brains, which because of those successful experiments.

They've got people in the UN their going to kidnap and put chips in their brains.


	18. Chapter 18

After Clelia gave General Colton all that Intelligence, the interrogation ended.

She had got up, along with him. He showed her out of the room, where she met Hawk who came out through another door in the hallway. General Colton had told her that Hawk had been watching the entire exchange through a one way mirror.

She shook his hand and said, "Hi General. Pleased to meet you."

Commander Hawk shook her hand with a firm grip and said, "Hi, I'm pleased to meet you Clelia. I'm glad we can have someone of your knowledge of Cobra on our side." He said smiling; he looked at her with a look that said he really was glad.

"Thanks, I'm glad to join the team," Clelia said.

General Colton then said, "I'll take you and your kids to your room," General Colton said, waving her along. "Follow me. It's right this way."

Clelia did so and he then lead her around the building, going upstairs till they got through some hallways, till they got to a door and he knocks on the door.

They heard babies laughing and Sean's voice said, "Coming."

The door opened and he was standing there. He looked at Clelia and didn't even take a glance at General Colton he was too taken aback by her and he had moved back to give them room to come in. He gestured for them to come in and said, "Come in please."

General Colton said, "I'll get going and leave you guys to it, it looks like you guys have a lot to talk about."

He looked at Sean who still looked at Clelia and asked, "You'll take her and her babies to her suite if she wants to go there right?"

Sean nodded, still he did not look at him and he still looked at Clelia. General Colton looked at Clelia and said, "Good, here's your key. Bye."

He handed her a card key.

Clelia looked at General Colton in surprise as he walked off he had waved her goodbye, she had then waved goodbye to him.

She walked inside the suite and saw her babies were playing on the floor with Scarlett and Snake-eyes and Thomas. The door had shut automatically behind her, Sean asked, "Is it really you Clelia?"

Clelia had nodded and taken off her mask, he gasped and came over to her and embraced her. Sean sobbed softly on her shoulder. "I was sure I had lost you."

Clelia embraced him back and asked, "What do you mean? You thought you lost me? Why would you think I was dead?"

Sean wiped his tears away and pulled out of the embrace, he said, "The Bowden's told us you were dead, you weren't with them so we thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you Clelia."

Snake-Eyes and Shana had come over and left her babies with Thomas, Snake-Eyes embraced Clelia. She hugged him back and he wrote on her shoulder with his finger, "I'm so glad you're alive! I love you Clelia."

Clelia felt so great to have her father tell her this that tears come out of her eyes and she looked up at him and said, "I love you too Snake-Eyes."

He wrote on her arm with his finger, "You can call me dad, you know."

Clelia nodded and wiped the tears from her face, she said, "Okay, dad."

Snake-Eyes kissed her on her cheek and they hugged again, then he stepped back. Shana stood in front of her and she embraced her too, Clelia hugged her back. She cried some more, Shana cried with her.

Shana said, "I missed you a lot you know. I know I only recently met you again, after when we first met when you were a baby. But I had really gotten to know you and love you as the person you are. You are a great person, a good person and I don't want to lose you again."

Clelia looked at her in surprise and said, "Thanks, I don't understand though. Why didn't you guys at least check to see if I really was dead?"

Shana said, "**I didn't** because **I believed** you were dead, the Bowden's saw your blood. After they heard the gunshot and they were told by Cobra you were dead. You weren't with them, what else was I or anyone else supposed to think?"

Clelia then got angry and yelled, "What were you were supposed to think! Let's make sure! We want to know if she's is alive or not?! We want to know, cause if you can't find a body. It's not clear whether the persons dead or not!"

Shana said, "I'm sorry, but I thought you were dead I don't know what more I can say."

She went and sat back down with Clelia's babies, Snake-Eyes joined her.

Thomas said to her babies, "You can go say hi to your mommy now."

Wade was the first one to look at her and he ran over and hugged her, "MUMMY!"

She leaned down and hugged him and Eowyn ran over and screaming, "MUMMY!" She hugged Clelia. She opened her arms around both her babies and hugged them both.

Clelia said, "Hey Wade, Hey Eowyn. What are you doing?"

She pointed at where they were playing blocks and Wade took her hand and started to pull her to the blocks and Wade said, "I'll show you."

Clelia nodded and looked at Eowyn who still tightly embraced her and asked, "Can you show me what you're doing too?"

Eowyn nodded holding a doll she had obviously been given, she then took Clelia's other hand and they both lead her over to the blocks where they showed her one at a time what they were doing. Eowyn got her to hold her doll; Clelia was sitting down with them on the floor. They then wanted her to help build a dinosaur home, for their dinosaur toys.

Shana says, "I'll help you guys with that, Clelia's got to talk to someone."

Shana looked at Clelia and then looked behind her at someone else. Clelia looked behind her and saw who Shana looked at. Not far away is Sean sitting on the couch with his head on his hands watching her.

He said, "Clelia I want to talk to you." He gestured to a door to her right and said, "In there, if you don't mind?" He looked at her enquiringly, with a pleading look.

Clelia nodded and let go of Ewoyn's hand. Wade had let go of her hand a little while ago, to show her what he was doing. Ewoyn didn't want to let go and grabbed her hand again and held her around the waist, she looked up at Clelia with a pleading look and said, "Don't go!"

Clelia crouched down and said, "Its okay, I'll only be gone for a little while than I'll be back."

Eowyn then gives her doll over to Clelia and says, "Here."

Clelia asks, "You want me to take care of your doll for you?"

Eowyn pushed the doll to her and nodded then she grabbed at the doll and asked, "Will you?"

Clelia cradled the doll like she would a newborn. "You can trust me to look after your baby," she assured Eowyn.

"Baby _girl_," Eowyn insisted.

Clelia said, "You can trust me to look after your baby girl. Okay?"

Eowyn nodded and sat down; Clelia got up and followed Sean to the room with the doll in her arms. Sean closed the door behind him and they sat down on the bed.

Clelia sensed they wanted the children to stay here the smell of talcum powder in the room and the movement of a baby mobile over a crib told her that.

She looked at him and said, "I'll have to put them to bed soon, since it is 4:30am in the morning. You want them to sleep in here?"

Sean nodded and said, "Yes, I do. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She could feel him looking her over, then he touched her face and she liked his touch. It had been such a long time, she held his hand and kissed it. He touched her closed eyelids and said, "Your eyelids are closed up, not just closed up. They've been sewn up! Who the hell did this to you?! Was it Firefly?!" He paused to consider then he said, "It must have been him! I'll kill him!"

Clelia was shocked and then a flashback came on and she remembered the medic sewing her eyes together in the dungeon, she could hear herself screaming. Firefly above her laughing and the guards nearby laughing, even the nurse padding her eyes with cotton wool as blood came out was laughing at her. It was a horrifying experience and at the end of it she was screaming and trying to attack Firefly, he said, "Your mine **NOW!**"

Clelia screamed at him, "NEVER, AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE TO ME! AND NOW WHAT YOU"VE DONE TO MY EYES!"

He then said, "Oh, you'll forget this I'll make you think something else happened to your eyes!"

Clelia then screamed, "NO YOU WON'T!"

Firefly and the others in the room laughed, he then bashed the shit out of her head with his fist so she had concussion and forgot everything. Then they all were laughing as they tried to make her think that she had lost her eye sight due to the darkness and grime. That didn't work, that time since they were all laughing. So they bashed the shit out of her head and made her believe the second time round with no laughing.

Clelia grabbed her head and held her head in her in hands, she then started crying. She said, "I remember. I remember now what they did they did to me!"

Sean looked at her in surprise and asked, "You didn't remember before? Geeze what did they do to you? Brainwash you?!"

Clelia nodded and said, "Yes, but without any bloody machine." She continued to cry with her head in her hands.

She felt him pull her close and he held her in his arms, she liked the feel of his warm embrace and she leaned her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat that she had missed so much, everything about him stirred up memories of their time together and her love for him. She could feel her heart get this warm sensation to it and her whole body felt this warmth swept over her, the warmth of being in love. He kissed her forehead as she stopped crying and looked up at him, suddenly she felt safe in his arms. As if nothing could hurt her, "He won't let anyone hurt me." She thought.

Then she remembers he never came for her, he left her there on Cobra Island to suffer like that and she pulled out of his embrace and made a distance between them on the bed.

She looked at him and said, "Nice of you to act like everything's okay. To act like it was nothing you left me there to die and suffer those things!"

He shook his head and said, "Clelia, I came for you along with your parents looking for you! We thought you'd be with the Bowden's and you weren't!"

Clelia said, "Firefly says you guys didn't even ask about me. The soldiers nearby heard."

Sean put his arms out in exasperation and said, "And you believe Firefly after all he's done to you! Any Cobra soldiers nearby wouldn't heard anything, cause they would be dead. We would have killed them! Listen to me the information we got from what they knew, is that the Bowden's thought that you were murdered! We were told Firefly killed you! The Bowden's saw the blood! Everyone else believed it, but me!"

Clelia shook her head, "If you didn't believe it! Why didn't you find me in the dungeon I was in on Cobra island?!"

Sean held Clelia by the shoulders and started crying saying, "**I couldn't find you**! It made and makes me feel so helpless **to this day**! **That I couldn't find you**!"

He lay his head on her shoulder and wept, she wanted to embrace him but she still wasn't sure about his story. She heard the door open and in came Shana and Snake-Eyes. Sean stopped crying wiped his tears and moved away from Clelia looking down at the floor with his head in his hands.

Shana said, "We couldn't help, but overhear your conversation from the next room."

Shana sat down in the space in between and says, "Its true Clelia, we all looked for you, as well as for the Bowden's and Sean came back looking for you on his own. Despite General Colton not giving formal permission, it was all off the books. He looked for you because he loves you."

Shana grabbed Clelia's hand and looked down at the ring that is noticeable even in with her black gloves on.

She said, "I thought this was an engagement ring from Firefly when I didn't know who you were. But I bet its not is it, Clelia?"

Clelia looks at Shana and then sees Sean move around her quickly and he stood between the two of them. Sean looked down at the ring and said, "I thought it was still Firefly's ring, I thought you must have got engaged to him. Is it not? Is it the ring I gave you?!"

Clelia took off her glove and said, "Yes, but I wanted to wear it till I gave it back to you. Otherwise I might've lost it or Firefly would take it to mean that he and I could get together."

Sean's shoulders slumped and he asked, "So you don't love me anymore?"

Clelia looked into his eyes that had a heartbroken look about them and said, "I still love you Sean. I just don't know if you do, if you _really_ do."  
Snake-Eyes grabbed Clelia's shoulder and wrote on her shoulder with his finger, "Where were you is the question I want to know?! What if I don't know if I believe your story that you didn't join Cobra of your own accord? Say I don't believe what you made out, that you were kidnapped. What's to stop me from believing you hadn't set the Bowden's up? Cause we looked everywhere for you and we couldn't find you! Was it different then you make out, were you in a Cobra uniform and that's why we couldn't find you?!"

Clelia looks at him and says, "I was in Cobra commander's second dungeon, the one they have to get through, through a secret panel in the wall of the other dungeon. You Joes know all the in outs of Cobra Island don't you?! The whole lay out of Cobra Island, so don't turn it around on me and make out I'm lying about being held prisoner on Cobra Island."

Snake-Eyes shook his head and signed something Clelia couldn't see and Shana said, "Snake-Eyes says you should wake up to the realization that you were brainwashed by Firefly. Cause that's just bullshit what he told you, that we know the whole lay out of Cobra Island and all the in and outs of it! Because if we did, it would make things a lot easier for us. They make things new all the time, like the dungeon you speak about we haven't even heard of that before."

Clelia said, "Okay, your right that makes sense what you're saying. But you do get I'm not lying to you, Snake-Eyes?"

She looked at him searchingly and he nodded and then signed something.

Shana said, "Snake-Eyes says you should get that we're not lying to you either. We wouldn't lie to you. We're your family, not your abusive adoptive family, not other abusive people you've had before in your life, like Firefly. We're your family, a family that you can trust. I know it may have seemed like we broke that trust, when you thought we didn't come to get you, when you thought we didn't try to find you. But now you know the truth that we did look for you. Can't you see that you can trust us?"

Clelia nodded and clasped Shana's hand, then said, "Yes."

She then looked at Snake-Eyes and Sean and asked, "Were you guys looking for me when I helped torture you guys? Was that why you guys were there?"

Snake-Eyes put his hand on her shoulder and then signed and Sean said, "Snake-Eyes says yes that was us. Looking back, it was obvious that you were getting them to hold back. Helping us out in a way, thanks. By the way. This is from me."

Sean pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, Clelia kissed him back with her lips and then pulled away.

Sean looked at her confused and asked, "Everything's alright now, isn't it? And you're keeping the ring right?"

Clelia was being held in his arms, her arms were around his neck and she said, "Yes, everything is fine and I'm keeping the ring. It's just that…"She looked around at Shana and Snake-Eyes.

Sean looked at Clelia, then he looked at Shana and Snake-Eyes and he said, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Snake-eyes looked at them and signed; Sean looked at Shana and Snake-Eyes.

Sean said, "Goodnight, guys."

Snake-Eyes patted Clelia on the shoulder and kissed her forehead as he went out and Clelia said, "Goodnight, guys."

Snake-Eyes nodded at her and Shana smiled at her as she was leaving the room and Shana said, "Goodnight you two, sweet dreams."

Sean looked at Clelia and said, "We get the babies to bed, then we've got half an hour of sleep or something else." He raised his left eyebrow in mischievous way when he said something else.

Clelia kisses him quickly on the lips and says, "Or something else sounds good let's get the babies to bed."

She then looked at him and asked, "You do know they're your babies don't you?"

Sean looked at her in surprise and said, "No, I thought they were yours and Firefly's and I was okay with that. Not that I liked it when I thought you had been with another man, I'm okay with it because I will love you no matter what and any children you have. Even if their not mine."

Clelia looked at him in surprise and gasped, then she said, "Me and Firefly?! No way we never got together. He wanted to, but we didn't."

Sean asked, "Did he try to rape you?"

Clelia said, "Yes, but I stopped him. I stabbed him in the leg."

Sean held her face in his hands then he said, "Clelia I love you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise."

Clelia kissed him back and said, "Thanks."

Then there was knocking on the door and little Wade and Eowyn said, "Mummy. Mummy can we come in."

Clelia looked at the door and then looked at Sean and said, "Its time to put the **our** babies to bed."


	19. Chapter 19

Clelia was in the infirmary, she felt at her bandage knowing she be able to see soon after. Now that she had the operation on her eyes, that lifeline and a nurse did. Her thoughts went to the other Joes who were taking back the oil stations around the world. Including her much loved Sean; they had left two days ago.

She heard Lifeline he said, "Let, me take a look at that."

He then started undoing the bandages along with some other hands, female hands. She grabbed at the female hands and Lifeline says, "Its okay its nurse Ana."

Clelia nodded and pulls her hands away and then they slowly unwrapped her bandages. When she started seeing, she saw her father at the end of her bed and then when more bandages come off, she saw her mother next to her, on her left side. She then looked over at the end of her bed as the last of the bandages come off and she sees Sean with his red hair. Brown eyes, his masculine body, green shirt, blue jeans and army short cropped red hair with tufts off the top, he's gone back to his natural hair colour. She'd never seen him like that before, she smiled at him.

Lifeline pulled away the bandages, put them on a tray and the light hurt her eyes, she closed them and put her hands over her eyes. The nurse said, "Can I look at your eyes, I need to dab them."

Then Clelia pulled her hands away and the nurse dabbed her eyes with something.

Lifeline said, "You can have some sunny's till your okay, not wearing them. Since your eyes will be sensitive to the sun and any light for a while since their not used to it."

Clelia nodded as the nurse put on her sunglasses for her and the pain from the brightness of the light stopped.

She looked at Sean and Clelia said, "You look great with red hair Sean."

Sean came around to the other side of her bed and embraced her, Clelia held him tightly leaning her head against his shoulder. She said, "It's so good to see you again."

He touched her cheek and said, "Thanks to you we got all the oil stations back."

Clelia kissed him on his cheek and said, "Well, I'm glad I could do something."

Shana puts out her hand to Clelia and said, "I'm glad you can see too Clelia, cause now you'll be able to come to my wedding in a month. If you want to that, is I'll give you a formal invitation tomorrow. I know it's a bit a late, but you weren't around before. If you come I want you to be one of bridesmaids, the other two are Courtney and Soibhan."

Clelia looked at Shana in surprise and said, "Yes, I would be delighted to be your bridesmaid and go to your wedding. I'm so glad you asked me."

Shana hugs Clelia and she hugs her back, then Shana says, "You're my daughter of course I'd invite you."

Snake-eyes comes over from the end of her bed and joins in on the hug, after a minute they pull out of the hug.

Lifeline said, "You can go back to your quarters now Clelia, since the operation has been a success."

Clelia nodded and Sean handed her some clothes from a bag from the end of the bed, Clelia said, "Thanks."

He kissed Clelia on the cheek then he left the room along with Lifeline and everyone else. Clelia gets dressed into tan below the knee shorts, her bra, her Gi joe shirt and a jumper , socks and her addidas shoes. She thought to herself, "He kept them amazing."

She then put the gown on the bed and left with the bag.

A month later she stood in her brown bridesmaid dress, to the left of her was Siobhan and Courtney. Across from her is Sean then to his left Lonzo and Thomas as Snake-eyes's best man.

Clelia looks around at all the family around in the seats, in the back of Snake-eyes's and Shana's Japanese garden. Their all Shana's family there is no family from Snake-eyes side. So Shana's family fills both seats. The guy called Flint aka Dashiell, Jinx aka Kimi and Hawk aka Clayton are there as well.

She looked at Snake-eyes standing at the front and he looked at her and smiled. Clelia smiles back and then the wedding march began played by a beautiful young Japanese woman on a Bawa.

Clelia looked at her mother as she starts coming down the aisle in her wedding dress, looking beautiful. Clelia's Grandfather taking her down the aisle in his wheel chair. Her red hair was up in a nice style and she smiled at Clelia as she saw her. Clelia looked at Sean and he smiled at her, Clelia could tell he was thinking the same thing as her, "It'll be us soon."

When Shana got to the end and is handed over to Snake-eyes Clelia saw her and his eyes light up when they met. Then the music stopped, they all turn to the priest and her father wheels himself next to Clayton. Clelia looked back and the priest began, the priest told them the importance of marriage. Then Shana told her vows that were beautiful and were about how much they've been through together and how their always stuck together, through thick and thin. That she would go on by his side through whatever challenges they come across, the happy times and the good and the bad. She said, "I do."

When the priest asked if Shana would take Snake-eyes's hand in marriage. Snake-eyes put the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and then the priest said the vows for Snake-eyes and asked do you take her hand in marriage. Snake-eyes nodded and Shana put his wedding band on his finger. Then the priest announced them as married and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and Clelia looked away at Sean as everyone clapped and cheered. Sean noticed her staring and smiled at her then he had come over and taken her arm, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Beautiful isn't it."

Clelia said, "Yes."

They looked at the happy couple and Shana and Snake-eyes's had finished kissing. They were smiling around at everyone and Shana says, "Its time for dinner and drinks all round!"

Everyone cheered, except Clelia and Snake-eyes. Snake-eyes cause he doesn't talk and Clelia cause she's not that into cheering.

They all went over to the food area and sat down at their seats, Clelia sat next to Siobhan and Sean. She liked sitting next to Sean, but not Siobhan.

Siobhan kept talking to her daughter across the table about fashion in France and speaking occasionally with her in French and then laughing with her daughter and they'd look down condescendly at Clelia and slyly at her as if she didn't know they were talking about her. It was so obvious they were talking about her.

One time Siobhan spoke in English loudly to her daughter she said, "Why I don't know why this white trash is here?" She looked at Clelia. "She's just going to ruin the party because she's a bastard from a father who never even can drink alcohol anymore because he's an alcoholic and a loser! Not even right for my sister!"

Everyone stared around at her in silence and gaped at her, it was noticeable Snake-eyes was the only one having Orange juice. Then Shana got up and smacked Siobhan across the face and said, "Sister dear he's my husband and I love him. I invited you here because I love you, but don't ruin my wedding and don't insult my daughter and husband! Their good people, she's a smart nice young lady not white trash and he's a loving partner and caring man. He had a problem with alcohol years ago and he hasn't touched a drink in twenty-nine years."

Then everyone clapped including Clelia because that is quite an accomplishment.

Clelia thought to herself, "I was right to tick these two off my wedding invite. They'll know why, if they don't they must think I'm stupid."

Sean hugged her, glanced over at Siobhan and Dedrie and whispers, "Don't worry about them their real bitches. It's not worth worrying about. Talk to me."

Clelia looked at him and kisses him on his mouth then hugs him and said, "I'm so glad I found you Sean."

Sean hugged Clelia and kisses her passionately on the lips, she moves her tongue around his and he moves his tongue around hers. A beautiful sensation, then Sean and her part and Sean says, "I'm glad I found you."

He puts his forehead on her forehead and said, "I love you Clelia. I've always loved you, since I first saw you and I always will. We'll die old together. Here in America, the country we both love."

Clelia smiles sweetly at him, then said, "I really like that idea of dying old together. I was worried for a while before I met you I would die alone. Look at me now."

Sean kissed her engagement ring and said, "I'm so glad you're happy."

Clelia and him started talking about old movies and Japan, when the champagne and Southern fried chicken with peas and mash potato and buttermilk biscuits came. They didn't even realize it was there till it was right in front of them. They started eating and Clelia loved it, it tasted wonderful. As they started to eat, Thomas raised is Champagne glass and made a speech to Snake-eyes and Shana.

It was beautiful and funny, there was a part where he said, "It's great to see my buddy with someone I can and everyone else can trust will make him happy. When I first met her I had her kidnapped, then Snake-eyes came and rescued her, I saw the love they had for each other then and the fact he was willing to take a sword through the heart for her and I saw him put his life on the line for her many times after then and vice versa. Also learning he had done it once before I met her, sacrificing his face and speech for her in a helicopter accident were he could have died. She would have died with out him saving her, with out meeting Shana Snake-eyes wouldn't be the man he is today. They are meant for each other, anyone will know that when they see these two together, let alone meet them." Then as Clelia had one glass and like most everyone else was onto another. Courtney made a speech also funny and moving, especially sad the part where she said, "If someone else was alive, we all know she'd be here making this speech and we all dearly miss her and the jokes she would have made very much." She especially looked at Dashiell as she said it and Clelia didn't know why.

Then she ended the speech with a light hearted note and clinked her glass with a spoon, everyone soon did it including Clelia. Then Snake-eyes and Shana kissed, Clelia had to admit even though it was weird watching her parents kiss for a moment that she let herself, they did look romantic when they kissed.

She suddenly wondered about her babies and looked at Sean and asked, "Do you think our babies are alright?"

Sean hugged her shoulder and said, "Don't worry our babysitter is a professional, she will look after them and they'll be fine."

Clelia looked at him and smiled, then leant her head against his chest and said, "Your right Sean, I just don't like leaving them."

Sean looked at her and said, "We'll be sleeping here along with Thomas, Kiki and Courtney and they'll be safe and sound in there cots. While Michelle looks after our babies, who knows maybe she teach them something about computers. Make them into little computer geniuses while we're gone."

They both laughed at his joke then got stuck into their dinner again.

After they ate their plates where moved aside by the professional caterers and the big white three tier cake with the two people the bride and groom on it came out and was set on the table.

Snake-eyes cut the cake and smashed some playfully into Shana's mouth, then they laughed and she ate it and smashed a little bit of cake into his mouth. Then everyone laughed as he just ate it and sat down, with the cream all over his face. Then Shana cut the cake and passed it round, the Butter Cream cake looked wonderful. Clelia and Sean dug into theirs and Sean said, "This is delicious." As he took a bite.

Clelia looked at Shana and She had come round and hugged Clelia and asked, "How are you going dear?"

Clelia said, "Good." She looked up at her mum and asked, "I love this cake would it be okay, if I used the same sort of cake for my wedding?"

Shana looked at her and said, "I would love if you would use this sort of cake for your wedding. I love this Butter Cream cake that's why I picked it."

Clelia smiled at her mum and then looked at Sean who was enjoying it and he swallowed his mouthful and said, "I would love that too, I definitely want this cake on my wedding day."

Then Shana smiled at her and Sean as she hugged Snake-eyes. Since he had come over and Snake-eyes signed, "Are you having a good time?"

Clelia had been learning sign language from him for a while now and she gets the small sentences.

She nods at him smiling and said, "Lovely. Your wedding is beautiful. I'm glad to see you two married, I mean you two have been together for a long time. Twenty-eight years right?"

Clelia looked at Snake-eyes and Shana and they nodded and smiled, then Shana said, "I hope you have as many happy years together with Sean as we have had years together Clelia."

Clelia smiled and looked at Sean, then said, "I hope so too."

Then Shana and Snake-eyes go to their seats and continued to eat their cake, Clelia had gone back to eating her cake.

After they had their cakes, the groom and the bride had their dance. After then Snake-eyes had danced with Clelia's Grandma and Shana danced with her father. That's when everyone joined in, her and Sean got together and danced. The ground was soft to dance on, but not what Clelia's used to.

Soon she got into the slow dancing with Sean, then came a fast dance and her heels got caught in the ground along with the other women's heels and they all laughed and took their heels off and went barefoot. Everyone was dancing on the ground and feeling the grass under their feet.

After dancing to songs like 'When Tomorrow Comes', 'I'm Not Over You Yet', 'Not a Love Song' and 'Lost' for an hour with drinking in between,(Clelia was onto Coke-a-Cola after two) Shana and Snake-eyes left on their on Honeymoon to Japan.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been two and a half months Clelia has fitted into the Joe base as much as she can, she has also been there for the new changes. Along with a new government came a new city/base in Utah, well the old base redone for the old Joe's. Her noticing some tension between Scarlett and Duke like they used to be together, weird.

Clelia shares a suite with Sean and they are still engaged to be married.

Clelia is on her computer that Sean kept when she disappeared, reading a report when she gets a call from Dial Tone, who is also new. Dial Tone tells Clelia her and Kamakura must report to the briefing room ASAP. Clelia then says she will and ends the phone call; Dial Tone is one hot female blonde chick who wears glasses. Like Clelia had to wear glasses as well, after her eyes were affected from being closed for so long. Out in the field she uses her Ninja senses, sticking to her no eye vision mask.

She calls up the nanny that's available and lives in the apartment down the hall, to look after the two year olds.

Then she goes to her and Sean's room and opens the door, seeing Sean laying there in his boxers and smiling in his sleep with the sheet under him and the donna on the floor. The heater obviously making him hot, Clelia goes into the room and kisses his forehead and says, "Honey dearest we have to get to the briefing room ASAP!"

He groans and Clelia shakes him and says, "Hey briefing room ASAP!"

Sean opens his eyes and says, "Honey, I liked when you called me honey better than hey."

Clelia goes to her pants and says, "Okay I'll call you honey then, glad you like it."

He gets up quickly and crosses the space between them saying, "Of cause I love it, **honey**." Then he kisses her.

Clelia smiles at him then gets back to getting ready, she notices him checking her out as she changes into her pants. She in turn checks him out as he leans over and puts on his pants, she's sure he did that intentionally.

Their soon ready in five minutes and they leave to the briefing room in a hurry, once they get there they enter and take their seats.

Their told about the mission to save Ramsey Strawhacker and what each of them are assigned to do. Ramsey is the son of George Strawhacker, the once fiancée of Clelia's Aunt Terri. Clelia is assigned to take Ramsey from Firefly to safety and the other Joes where they are going to help take back Borovia from corrupt government that's working with Cobra.

Snake-eyes and Kamakura are to meet up with her halfway on the way to the checkpoint.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The sound of gunfire can be heard, a man runs out with a gun and shoots at her. She dodges and jumps on his head knocking him out. As she gets off she hears Duke ask, "Why didn't you shoot him?"

Clelia points at the Bandana that says,"B" in black. She says, "He's a bandit most defiantly not Cobra, would be the guys you were talking about that support Ramsay in his overturning the government."

Duke looks at her surprised and says, "Yeah, but I didn't think they were armed and made it so obvious who they are."

Clelia smiles Thinking, "**He** didn't know."

Then she flips and jumps onto a line, running across it like a tight rope. She goes onto the roof top and then hears the thunder and rain. As well as the crying of a little girl with a gun aimed at her, she, "tsks."

Then she flips over the girl and then jumps from one building to another. Avoiding the gun shot and making her way over the rest of the roof tops to the middle of the village, to one building that is right next to the town square. The village is in the middle of a battle between the Bandits vs. Cobra and the government. The bandits of course are losing. Clelia lays down low on the roof and watches the scene, as Firefly is in the middle with a gun to the head of Ramsey Strawhacker. The firefight stops and eyes look at him, wondering what he'll do next.

"Points to you for being the first Joe getting here Karakuri." It's Major Bludd Behind her with a sniper gun aimed at her head.

Luckily for her a sniper gun isn't good at close range she has the upper hand and trips him with her feet, Clelia then moves the sniper gun from his hands as she stands up so the gun doesn't make a sound. She turns the gun on him and then he ends up sliding off the roof since it's so steep. She slides down a drain pipe and as he threw a knife at her she maneuvered out of the way and onto the wet ground. She levels a knife at his jugular and knocks him out for good.

Hearing the sound of movement from the town square she maneuvers Lara Croft style back onto the roof. Waiting for Firefly to make his move and he does, he takes Stawhacker to the building she is located at, just like she thought he would. Since there are two guards below in the square guarding the door, that did not hear the scuffle with Major Bludd. She goes to the back of the building sliding down far enough so she can see through the window, then Clelia sees Major Bludd throw Strawhacker onto a chair. Getting two guards to tie him up. The firefight outside begins again as the sound of the Joe's joining in the fray is heard.

Clelia jumps through the window shattering it and she kicks Firefly in the head as he goes to shoot her, Firefly throws a star at her knocking her in the head and knocking her down on the ground. He then walks casually over to her as she's bleeding out her head, he leans over her smoking, letting the smoke go into her face. He says, "So little Miss Karakuri thought she could beat me with a kick. Not so easy for you to do now is it?"

Karakuri grunts and then with her mask over her face she can't see but she hears the sound of a tank crash into the building, a Joe tank. When Firefly turns Clelia takes the opportunity to jump and grab his face smashing his head into the ground and as she knocks him out she says, "No not with just one kick stupid!" The two guards aim their guns at Clelia and she leaps up into the air and locks her legs around one guy and snaps his neck as she shoots another guy in the head. Then she unties Stawhacker, the tank moves out of the way into the fight in the town square. Leaving her and Strawhacker open, where people can vaguely see the scene inside, there's yelling and running and Clelia knows its time to leave. She pushes Stawhacker outside and away from the door as gun fire erupts aimed at the door.

Then the sound of Baroness yelling, "You fools don't shoot Stawhacker!"

Clelia knows she can't go the way she came, so she makes her way through the narrow side streets with him. Halfway there she gets cut off between Cobra and the bandits both aiming guns at her demanding Strawhacker. Strawhacker explains to his men, "She's here to help us! Don't shoot her!"

Still his men prefer him to supposedly be safe with them. Then down pop her father and fiancée, Snake-eyes throws them back into the door of a building and then throws a grenade into the crowd of Cobra's. They run through the dark hall to a door that leads to an open court yard and Snake-eyes stops her pointing to the roof, obviously meaning snipers. Clelia gets this information from Kamakura.

Clelia says, "Thanks and thanks for before, thought I was a gone a for sure."

Snake-eyes nods and points to her gun on her back, an M16. She gets he did this from Kamakura and he also says, "Hey babe anytime you need a hand we'll be there for you. Being a Joe is about being part of a team."

Clelia aims her gun at the door and Kamakura opens the door, she peaks in and out taking out the snipers from the roof top with her skills as a sniper.

They then run on through and Snake-eyes looks behind them as they get to a small town square and gestures to the roof behind them and signs. Kamakura says, "Firefly's back there Snake-eyes will make sure he won't cause us any problems."

Clelia says, "Damn, I thought I got him."

Snake-eyes shakes his head at her and leaves climbing onto the roof nearby and soon the clanging of metal can be heard. Kamakura and Clelia keep going to the checkpoint and on the way while running Clelia asks, "Is he annoyed I didn't finish the job?"

Kamakura looks at her annoyed and says, "No, we're both annoyed you don't understand that's just way it is in our job. Lots of times bad guys get up again."

They made their way to the checkpoint and once there Snake-eyes had caught up with them he had a knocked out Firefly over his shoulders, they got Strawhacker to a safe place in a village out of Borovia. Then they helped him build up forces too with people leaving from their country and the Joe's to take Borovia back to the people. Soon when the Joes capture one of their corrupt Generals, it was over the new President elected by the people is Ramsey Strawhacker. The Joe's celebrate at home with some beers.

Soon the focus is on Sean and Clelia's wedding, they are having a small wedding with Firewall aka Michelle as Clelia's bridesmaid since they have become best friends and Sean's best man is Dojo aka Michael, they are good friends. Snake-eyes is going to walk her down the aisle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The wedding day arrived and Clelia couldn't be more excited, she's wearing a Lynette white gown with a veil, with straps and ruffled bottom half of the dress. She looks at Michelle and asks, "How do I look?"

Michelle says, "You look beautiful, especially with that way the hairdresser did your hair up in a bun. I've never seen you look like this before."

Clelia giggled and said, "Thanks, it was a good idea to get a hair and make up people to come to the hotel."

Then in comes her father in his suit and he smiles with tears in his eyes, Clelia says, "Oh, dad you like it."

Snake-eyes signs(which Clelia learnt), "You look beautiful, Clelia. I'm so proud of you."

He comes and hugs her and then they leave to the foyer, Rian Sean's nephew from Marina goes first. He's the ring bearer. Then Janie Marina's daughter, a cute little seven year old red head with dimples.

"She looks just like Marina did when she was little." Snake-eyes signs.

Clelia nods and smiles knowing her father has a special affection for Marina, since he saved her life and all. Next goes in Michelle, then after Michelle the bridal march starts and Clelia and her father walk to the door and slowly walk down the aisle. People see her, they stand and smile. She can see Sean smiling at her through her veil, she smiles back. This is the best day in her life, something she's always dreamed of. She holds her fathers arm to stop herself from shaking too much with excitement and she feels the comfort of him being there giving her away. For the first time in her life she's the center of attention in a good way, she see's her mum and smiles at her, her mother to her surprise is crying and smiling at the same time.

The music is so beautiful she feels herself looking at Sean, who looks handsome in is penguin suit. They stop at the end and Snake-eyes stands in front of her and takes off her veil. He has tears in his eyes again and he mouths my little girl, then he takes her hand. He gives it to Sean mouthing, "I give her to you to take care of and love and cherish forever."

Sean nods smiling at Snake-eyes, Snake-eyes moves back and sits down with Shana.

Then the officiant begins the service they say the traditional vows and then put on the rings. Clelia's ring is the same as the engagement ring, blue sapphire with diamonds around it and a white gold band, it connects to the other ring. His ring is a plain yellow gold wedding band. The officiant then announces they are both married and introduces them as Clelia Collins and Sean Collins for the first time. Their two year old children are sitting with Shana in their nice clothes. Wade in a penguin suit and Eowyn in a white dress, their smiling at them, both have forgotten about Firefly. Now they treat Sean as their father, which he is.

The officiant then says, "You may now kiss the bride."

Sean gives her a big kiss and she feels so in love, when they part he's holding in her arms. He's looking at her lovingly and he says, "I love you Clelia."

Clelia looks into his eyes and says, "I love you Sean. My husband Sean."

He says, "I know you do Mrs Collins."

Everyone then says, "Aww."

They then separate and all head to the reception area, as they walk arm in arm through the people they lightly threw rice on them.

They then enter the reception area; they all sit down at their seats. Eowyn and Wade stay with their grand parents at the same table as Clelia and Sean. They have served to them the meals of Crab or lasagna, Clelia and Sean have Crab cut up already. First Snake-eyes says a toast, Shana speaking for Snake-eyes while the children are looked after by Clelia and Sean.

Snake-eyes signs, "I love my daughter and my new son in law. I couldn't say how happier a man can be to know someone who I thought of like a son and a friend is now my son for real and a friend still. No one else would I trust with my daughter and I am so glad their two children are alive and here to enjoy it. Two wonderful children that light up my life, I love being a granddad and I love being a father. Clelia I know this is new to me, but be patient I'll get it right and be your father even when my time has passed I'll always be watching over you. And I'm glad your with this man, my daughter with my apprentice, a happy marriage I wish for you both and forever a love that will last a life time just like my love for Shana has lasted half a life time and more to go. I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on the picture of you and when I first saw you, I was impressed a beautiful girl who is nice and kind who looks just like her mother and who's caring goes beyond boundaries to children in war and prisoners of war. I love this girl and this man, so I wish them the best in their marriage and future endeavors."

Everyone clapped and Clelia cried a bit, Ewoyn asked, "Mommy why are you crying?"

Clelia wiped her tears looking at Snake-eyes and she said, "Mummies happy dear."

They all toasted to that and then drank their drinks and then there were two more toasts from Micheal and Michelle, who were starting to get together despite the age difference. Though they were great toasts neither compared to Snake-eyes's toast. Glasses were clinked and Clelia and Sean then kissed with mouths closed like actors, since it would be too weird to kiss full on in front of everyone.

They all eat their dinners, the children back with their grandparents. Sean talks to Clelia about how good the place she chose is and how beautiful she is. She agrees with him on the first point and thanks him on the second point.

Soon they've all eaten dinner and they go onto the cake, Sean and Clelia cut it. Snake-eyes takes some photos and Clelia smiled at the camera with Sean feeling amazing. The knife slides through the cake that's a mud cake, not a white cake. Since Clelia hates white icing. Sean then put a bit on her face ate it with one hand and then she put some cake on his face, he laughed and ate his quickly before it ruined his clothes. They then let the caterers serve and they all sat down and ate desert. Sean couldn't help kissing Clelia and marveling how beautiful she looked. Clelia told him how handsome he looked. Clelia and Sean then dance to 'Lovers in the air' and it is the most amazing feeling ever for Clelia. All eyes were on them, she felt weightless, nimble and graceful. Being turned around by Sean and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Her grandfather filming from his wheel chair. When their dance finished, they kissed lightly on the mouth as they parted. Clelia saw Snake-eyes with a smile on his face and tears now fallen from his eyes he stood before her. She took his hand and they danced, it was an amazing feeling as well. She put her head against his chest and felt so happy, he moved her around the empty dance floor effortsly.

She heard Eowyn say, "Grandpa's dancing with momma."

Wade is asleep in Clelia's Grandma's arms. Snake-eyes waves to Eowyn and nods signing, "Yes I am."

Which she is surprisingly picking up the sign language quite quickly.

Then the song ends and Everyone else steps on the dance floor and dances, Shana with Sean. Clelia takes a seat, only to be taken back onto the dance floor once the next song ended by Sean. They danced to songs like, "This is a wuv song," "Love story", "You found me" and "Just dance." Once the songs ended they left the reception area and people said goodbye, they kissed the two sleeping children goodbye, waking them up so they could see them go. They go off alone to their room and change and pack their nice clothes to be sent to their new home outside Utah, they take their bags. They leave to the airport with another farewell from people, they went in their old fashioned hired car and went to Las Vegas airport, to go on their honeymoon in Hawaii.


End file.
